DisneyDreamworks college AU
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: Elsa Winters has been friends with Jack Frost since they were kids. But at college what will happen? Elsa likes Jack, Jack seems to like Rapunzel, and everyone's love life is messed up. (Really bad summary, sorry) JackxElsa, JackxRapunzel, FlynnxRapunzel (A lot of cheating going around) AnnaxKristoff and more!
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. This is my first post too, so don't be too harsh please! Some Jelsa, Kristanna, Jackunzel and others. (P.S. Anna is only 6 or 7 months younger than Elsa in this.)**

Chapter 1: The First Day

Elsa was never scared of the dark. She was scared of Jack Frost though. It wasn't like Jack did anything to her, in fact he was one of her best had lived next door to each other ever since Elsa was 8, but it wasn't until she was 17, then her feelings toward Jack began to grow. Elsa was inexperienced and scared of these feelings. No, it wasn't based on looks, even if those eyes could make Elsa feel like she was going to melt. It was in the tiniest things. The smirk she grew to love, the sarcastic eye brow raise, his relaxed nature. Good thing Jack was going to Arendelle University in Burgess too, or who else would Elsa go to for a laugh? (Besides Anna of course.) Elsa lay in her bedroom under her warm blankets for a second trying to clear her head. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!_ Those lines reeled in Elsa's emotions that threatened to break out onto her face. Then the door flew open.

"Elsa, wake up! We need to pack for University!" Anna yelled.

Light flooded in Elsa's dark room. Elsa squinted her eyes.

"Anna…" Elsa looked at her alarm clock. "It's 6 o clock, we're leaving at 9. We have three hours." Burying her face into her pillow, Elsa squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know…but I'm so excited!" Anna ran to Elsa's bed and yanked off the blankets. Elsa curled up on her mattress.

"Ok! Ok!" Elsa sat up and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Anna smiled and flipped on the lights.

"Did you pack yet?" Elsa watched as Anna threw open her closet and started to throw out Elsa's clothes. Dresses, sweaters, jeans and socks got thrown on Elsa.

" Yes. Now Get dressed," Anna ordered. "And Jack said he was driving us to the University." Elsa bit her lip softly to keep from smiling. She grabbed some clothes and started to dress.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt with a teal sweatshirt pulled over it, dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots with light make-up. Instead of pulling her hair in its usual braid, Elsa decided to put it in a messy bun.

"I packed for you. I even included your books, movies, toiletries, and the pictures of Jack and us in that photo booth." Anna smirked. "And some chocolates because you eat them a lot." Anna liked to snack too, but she didn't try to hide it.

"Anna!" A blush grew over Elsa's face. Her face warm, she grabbed the suitcase Anna packed.

"Now let's go, I smell pancakes." Anna skipped into the hall. Checking to see if Anna wasn't looking, Elsa opened the case. Everything was messily stuffed in but Elsa found what she was looking for. Gently, she pulled out the strip of pictures. It showed Elsa, Anna and Jack making faces. It was when Elsa first started high school with Anna. Finally, the smell of pancakes took over Elsa's stomach and she put the picture away.

Jack was waiting in his blue Lexus outside of the Winters' estate. Mrs. Winters told Jack that Elsa and Anna would be out by 8:30. It was 9:15. Last night, Jack was texting Elsa until 2 AM. He hoped she wasn't sleeping in. Suddenly, the Winters' door opened. Anna came out wearing a light green windbreaker.

"Hi Jack!" She tried to run but her suitcase was too heavy. Chuckling, Jack got out of his car and picked up the suitcase.

"Hey, kid." He was only a year older than Anna, but Jack had called her that ever since she was 8. He threw her case in the trunk. Elsa came out with her blue case.

Jack couldn't help but give her a small smile. "Hi Elsa," He put his hands in his pockets. She smiled and put her load in the trunk. Jack sat in the driver's

seat. "Ready to go?"

Two hours later, they finally reached the University. Elsa, who was in the passenger seat was sleeping. Anna however, was still enthusiastic. "It's beautiful, let's go!" She was smiling ear to ear. Jack nudged Elsa softly. Her head rolled to the other side. Jack nudged her again.

"Elsa," Jack said, making the "l" nice and long. "Elsa!" He turned the radio louder. Anna put her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Let _me_ take care of this," Anna said quietly."ELSA! THERES FREE CHOCOLATE!" Jack glanced at Anna. She shrugged. Elsa's eyes flickered. She yawned widely.

"Chocolate?" She asked. Jack smirked.

"Wake up, El." He was the first to get out of the car. He heard her mumble: "It's Elsa."

"C'mon, let's go."

The paint was dripping down Rapunzel's arm. She sighed and put down the brush. Hopefully her roommates wouldn't mind the paintings she did on the

walls. She looked around. Merida was humming something to herself on her bed and the other two were empty.

"Punzie, there's a dark blue stain coming from the inside of your shirt," Merida said without looking. **(Authors Note: Imagine Merida's accent. In the future I'll just call Author Notes A.N.) ** Rapunzel looked down at her purple shirt. Great. She just washed it too.

"Thanks," Rapunzel tore off her shirt and began looking for another. The door opened wide. Rapunzel's face grew bright red and she used the shirt to cover her body.

"Oh, sorry," A girl with platinum blonde hair said. She slammed the door as quick as she could after she came in. Rapunzel pulled on the new shirt and examined the girl who just came in. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and a dusting of freckles. Rapunzel could tell this girl was examining her too.

"I'm Merida!" Merida said, springing off the bed. The girl shook the red-heads hand.

"Elsa. Who painted those?" The blonde said, looking around the room in awe.

Rapunzel smiled at Elsa. "Me. I'm Rapun-"Rapunzel started.

"Rapunzel but just call her Punzie!" Merida interrupted. Rapunzel smiled and nodded in agreement.

Elsa grinned at Rapunzel. "You're very talented."

Rapunzel beamed shyly. "Thanks."

After Elsa put away her stuff, and Rapunzel showed Elsa around all three friends grew to become friends. Rapunzel admitted her dreams, Merida taught Elsa verbally how to shoot a bow and arrow (with lots of hand gestures and laughing) and Elsa told them stories of her and a sister named Anna. All three of them were about to get started on watching TV when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rapunzel said. She ran to the door and opened it. There were three guys and one girl outside. One was Flynn Rider, he and Rapunzel were dating. Hiccup, who was smiling shyly, **(A.N. This is ****Hiccup before How to Train Your Dragon 2. Sorry, I keep interrupting, you must really hate me.) **And the other boy and girl who Rapunzel didn't recognize. The girl had strawberry blonde hair pulled into two pigtails and lots of freckles. The boy…well he wasn't bad looking. He had pure white hair, pale skin and eyes that were darker than Elsa's. Rapunzel noticed she was staring and let the group in.

"Anna!" Elsa hugged the strawberry blonde girl. So that was Anna. Elsa smiled at the unknown boy.

"Hi Jack," She said a bit quieter.

Merida looked at Elsa. "Care to introduce us?"

When everyone was introduced, the group decided to play Slapjack. **(A.N. It's a card game. Rapunzel had cards, end of story.) **Jack shuffled the cards

he just acquired.

"Looks like I'm about to win." He caught eye contact with Rapunzel. For some stupid reason, she blushed.

"I wouldn't be too sure Frost," Flynn lay down a card. "Don't get cocky. It will hit you in the face later." He slapped the cards after Merida put down one.

"Ha!" Flynn smirked.

Rapunzel laughed. "Now who's getting cocky?" She teased lightly. Flynn was about to respond when the door got flung open for the third time. It was a girl with brown hair and narrowed eyes.

"I'm Vanessa!" She snapped. **(Yes, from the little mermaid.)** Rapunzel got chills running down her spine. She did not like this girl.

**Okay, that's it for now. I'm thinking about a chapter a day if people will like this. Please, don't be too harsh.**


	2. Vanessa

**Shout outs to Semi-GothicGirl777 and Olivepop711 for commenting really fast. Thanks for that. And thanks for the advice. ;) Also shout outs to Lizzy1909 and jv2en3 for being cool. I edited the first chapter a bit, but not drastically so you don't need to re-read it. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 2: Vanessa

"What are you doing here?" Merida asked the girl sharply. Was Vanessa her name? Yeah, Vanessa. Vanessa gave Merida a cold look that made her feel like she was exposed. This was not the start of a promising friendship.

"I'm not here to see _you,_" Vanessa said. "This is my dorm. I'm guessing you girls, (gesturing at Rapunzel, Elsa and Merida.) are my servants?" Merida tensed, Rapunzel narrowed her eyes and Elsa gritted her teeth.

"Try roommate," Rapunzel said. She got to her feet. Vanessa pretended to yawn.

"I'll let you believe that." She examined the three boys now. Her eyes immediately flickered past Hiccup, she looked at Jack a split second longer then focused all of her attention on Flynn. Merida looked at Rapunzel. Her friend's fists were clenched.

"Blondie," Flynn said. "Punzie, relax." He touched Rapunzel's arm. She looked at him then back to Vanessa.

"She's not worth it." The words left Merida's mouth. Vanessa walked slowly to Merida. She was about a head taller. Throwing her bag on a bed, Vanessa leaned down so she was face to face with Merida.

"You want to repeat that?" She hissed. Merida refused to be beat by a spoiled snob like Vanessa, but she didn't want to show up at orientation tomorrow with purple bruises over her eyes. Vanessa seemed to know what Merida was thinking.

"I've had a good fight before red-head, stay out of my way!" Vanessa shoved Merida aside. Rage built in Merida. Who did this girl think she was? Arrogant snob. Anna touched Merida's shoulder.

"Remember what you said: She's not worth it," Anna forced pressure on Merida's shoulder to make her sit down. Jack got to his feet. Then Hiccup, then Flynn.

"We'll leave you to get…to know each other better," Jack said quietly. Merida looked at Hiccup. He shrugged with his eyebrows raised. Flynn squeezed Rapunzel's hand.

"I'll go too. One of my roommates **(A.N. She'll come up later. It's Esmeralda.) **wanted to show me a dance step," Anna told her sister. After everyone left, Vanessa began bossing the three girls around.

"You! Girl with freakishly long hair! Get rid of all the freaky drawings on the wall!" Vanessa scowled. Rapunzel's eyes could have turned red if it was possible.

"NO," Rapunzel sat on her bed. "You can't tell me what to do." Vanessa slapped Rapunzel in the face. Hard. Merida gritted her teeth.

"Hey!" Elsa tried to grab Vanessa's arm but Vanessa's elbow hit her in the face. Merida had enough. She punched Vanessa's face. Vanessa looked down and narrowed her eyes.

"Bad mistake Red-head. You'll pay for that later," Vanessa said calmly. Which made Merida uneasy.

"I'm not scared of empty threats."

"They're not threats, idiot," Vanessa grabbed Merida's wrist faster then she could move and whispered into Merida's frizzy hair. "They're promises."

**Sorry! This is shorter than the last one, but I wasn't sure how to make this longer. Anyway, I might not update as fast on the next 5 days. Mid-terms are coming up! Stay awesome out there!**


	3. Orientation

**Hi again!** **Sorry, I had writer's block yesterday and in the middle of Spanish class I got inspiration today. My brain seriously needs to learn when to get creative and when not. By the way, I'm mostly going to make this with Elsa and Jack viewpoints. Enough though, I'm going to guess you didn't come here to listen to me blab about my brain and other stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 3: Orientation

Flynn was used to girls looking at him. What was not to like about his appearance? Flynn appreciated his good looks and flawless smolder, but with Vanessa he almost wished he was not blessed with godly looks…Sure, her body was nice. (That girl had serious curves.) Vanessa's face however…not so much. It looked harsh, cruel, and fake. Not to mention all that lipstick! As Flynn took a seat for orientation in the gym he tried to imagine Vanessa without make-up. Wow. That was a scary picture.

"You okay?" Rapunzel asked, lightly touching Flynn's hand. Flynn blinked.

"Never been better." To Flynn's disgust, Vanessa and another girl sat behind him and Rapunzel. The girl had blonde hair and was wearing a rather flamboyant pink dress. When Flynn heard her speak she had a southern accent.

"Hey!" The girl said looking down at Flynn. "You got a name handsome?"

"Well...yeah, it's Flynn." Right after he got that sentence out, the blonde started talking again.

"Well, my names Charlotte La Bouff. My daddy's one of the richest daddy's in the country!" Charlotte said, twirling one of her hairs around her finger. Rapunzel turned to look at Charlotte and Vanessa. **(A.N. If you have any questions about Charlotte, read the notes at the end of the story before asking.) **

"Hi," Rapunzel said to the girls smiling. "We should-"

"SILENCE!" A voice boomed across the gym. A rather wide man in a red suit and green tie walked up to the front. Everyone ceased talking.

"That's better, my name is Nicolas St. North, but you will call me Principal North! Got that?" A few people nodded. "Now, I have to tell you that I'm expecting a lot from everyone here! So are the teachers. Now, student Kidagakash Nedakh-**(A.N. It's Kida from Atlantis)**-will give some lists of..." Flynn wasn't really listening now. He noticed –what was her name? Oh yeah- Elsa sitting three seats away taking in everything Principal North was saying. Anna who was next to Elsa was staring dreamily at a well-built guy with green eyes. Jack who was on the other side of Elsa looked quite bored. Flynn watched amused as Jack handed Elsa a note and Elsa didn't even glance at Jack at all or notice the note.

Elsa didn't know what to do. Jack was holding out a note for her. Should she take it? Her dad had always drilled her to pay attention in school and nothing else. Jack didn't know this, almost no one did. It led to blazing fights in the kitchen between Elsa and her dad. But he wasn't here… Elsa grabbed the note. On it, it read:

_Hey El, can you tell me what this girl's name is. (The one with white hair in the front.) -J_

Elsa frowned. Why? Still, she would be a jerk if she read the note and didn't reply.

_It's Kidagakash I think. You're not paying attention again are you? –E_

Jack didn't reply. After the first day of orientation, (at 10PM) Elsa was about to go around a corner when she saw that girl leaning against the wall. Jack was next to her, one hand on the wall, the other stroking the girl's hair. Automatically, she hid behind the wall near the corner. Eavesdropping.

"You want me to call you Kida?" Jack said quietly. Luckily there was no one else around so Elsa could hear them. The girl blushed a bit.

"Yes. Kidagakash sounds too hard to pronounce," Kida leaned closer to Jack, her eyes flashing. Elsa tensed slightly. Kida seemed a bit…bold.

"Whatever. I like you and your name," Jack spun around so both his hands were on the wall. He and Kida were nose to nose. Even that gap was closing. Jack started to close his eyes. Kida's were fully closed. Elsa put her hand over her mouth. Sure Jack was attractive, but she had never thought about his lips pressed against a random girls. Elsa's legs betrayed her as she slid down the wall, curled up to cover any sound. She didn't want to, but Elsa looked at the pair. Jack's hands were on Kida's waist, her hands were wrapped around his neck. They were kissing. Kida broke apart first.

_-"Come on. Follow me," She giggled, starting to walk away. Jack chased after her. They were probably going to an empty dorm and-and…_- At least that was what Elsa thought. In reality, things were much different.

"We just met," Kida said. "We shouldn't be doing this." Her hands pushed Jack's chest. Jack looked confused. He grabbed her wrists gently.

"It was just a kiss, Kida. Nothing that bad." His voice sounded reassuring. Calm. Elsa's palms were sweaty. Her hand was still clamped over her mouth. She let out a breath.

"Seriously, Jack. You're a nice guy…but I'm just not ready," Kida shook her wrists free and she walked away. In the opposite direction of Elsa. Elsa got to her feet. Jack could walk around to this corner in any second. Just as Elsa was leaving, she heard her best friend mumble:

"She wouldn't have been much fun away. I bet her idea of fun is studying. She probably reads books and eats like a glutton all day." Elsa felt her face grow hot. Studying wasn't bad, reading and eating chocolates wasn't bad at all. So did that mean she and Jack could never happen?

**Sorry if I made Jack look like a jerk in this one. It just seemed like I should have-if that makes sense. *The thing I meant about Charlotte above is: Yes, it's the Charlotte from the Princess and the Frog. I know she's hanging around Vanessa, who's a big bully but Charlotte isn't AS MEAN as Vanessa. I got the idea for Charlotte when watching "Mean Girls." (Don't hate.) Anyway, Charlottes kind of like Karen Smiths in Mean Girls, and that's it. I'm grateful that people actually spend time to read my story so one last thing: Stay awesome!**


	4. Jack's Best Friend & a Bad Relationship

**I'm going to make this chapter fairly short. Sorry, but mid-terms are starting tomorrow! And Science is first! (My weakest subject) Whatever. Tell in comments if you are okay with some blabbing, and if you want this to be a long or short story. Shout-outs to bailey5598! Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 4: Jack's best friend and a bad relationship

Jack heard something. That was for sure. It was around the corner to his left. Quickly, he ran around and saw something he didn't expect. Or more like someone. Elsa? She was running, her hair falling out of its bun. Jack could catch up to her easily. But still, she seemed upset, maybe he should leave her alone? Then the truth hit Jack straight in the face. Oh, right. Kida. Kissing. Him. So did this mean Elsa liked Jack? Jack could never figure out girls… but just in case.

Jack saw her sitting on a bench. Her hair had fallen out and was now in loose waves down her back. Elsa. The bookworm. The girl with a dad whose favourite was her sister. She got perfect grades. She loved chocolate. God help him, she was Jack's best Friend. He sat next to her holding out a cup of hot chocolate for her.

"A peace offering," He said, trying to catch her eye. Her eyes looked red. But she hadn't been crying. Elsa accepted it, saying her thanks quietly. Jack looked at her. But he imagined Elsa from a stranger's perspective. Wow. She was always cute, but god. Elsa was beautiful. Like a goddess. Her eyes, her smile, her hair. Everything was beautiful. Even her personality.

Elsa frowned. "Why are you staring?" She took a sip of the drink. Jack looked down at his worn shoes and then back at Elsa.

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong," He scooted a little closer to Elsa. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Electricity was running through Jack's entire body. Elsa meant that because they were friends, right? He couldn't dare hope it meant something else.

"Everything. New school, more pressure and new people. And I look like a mess," Elsa murmured. Jack asked the first question that came to mind.

"What about the old people?" He looked down at Elsa. She moved closer to Jack until she was almost sitting on him. She smiled.

"They're the best." Her body relaxed against his. Hesitantly, his arm wrapped around her body. Jack's heart was pounding, but not from fear. Is this love? He asked himself. He didn't answer. The two stayed like that for a long time.

Meanwhile….

Anna couldn't get that boy out of her head. The green eyes, that warm smile. The silent grace in which he did everything in. She poked around and learned that the boy's name was Hans.

_Hans. Hans._ Her brain chanted. He was so…handsome! She daydreamed about him. Sitting in her dorm, Anna tried to draw him. She was pretty sure no one would miss the piece of paper she found in the drawers. On the back of the paper was a collage of chewing gum.

"What are you drawing?" Fa Mulan asked Anna. Fa Mulan was an Asian with thick black hair going down to her shoulder. She also really liked football. Esmeralda who was on Anna's bed replied:

"Hans Disalvo." **(A.N. Disalvo is Hans animator) **Esmeralda was head cheerleader in high school and was determined to be head in college. Mulan wrinkled her nose.

"He's really arrogant, AND I've heard rumors that he takes drugs." Mulan looked at Anna's drawing. It wasn't very good.

"No offense Anna, but that looks more like a snowman," Mulan patted Anna's shoulder. Anna bit her lip and nodded.

"Kind of like Olaf actually. He went to the same Junior High as me and Elsa. Wonder where he is now…" Anna thought about her old friend.

"Olaf Hennmond?" Esmeralda asked. "There's an Olaf Hennmond here. I was in front of him at orientation." Esmeralda frowned and then spoke again. "He's short right? And has short blonde hair?" Anna jumped up.

"That's Olaf for sure! I'm going to look for him!" Anna ran out the door. Mulan watched her leave.

"Ok…Olaf…Where's Olaf….?" Anna mumbled to herself. Then she bumped into someone. It was Hans Disalvo.

**Okay, I'm going to end here. I might have time to update tomorrow by the way. Stay awesome and be careful out there!**


	5. The Party to End all Parties for Anna

**Hi guys! I just finished my Science mid-term, I think I'm going to fail. Plus I'm pretty sure the science teacher hates me! But next is Social and I'm pretty good at it. (I have no idea what's with me and happy faces. :p) I have some shout outs right now: Melindax, Person1085, . , AilishAnne, and Marianmagnaye! Thanks to all fans out there! Be warned, some sexual content is coming up! Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 5: The party to end all parties for Anna

Oh my god. Oh my god! Anna wanted to scream out loud. Hans Disalvo was in front of her. Him! With that hair, that muscle and those sideburns… Anna was transfixed.

"Hey, its Anna right?" Hans had a deep voice. His eyes moved hungrily down her body. Of course, Anna didn't notice that.

"Yes," Anna said awkwardly. "I'm Anna. And your-" Anna stopped her sentence. No way was she going to say so cute to Hans. Or delicious. Or anything else mortifying.

"Yeah, anyway, my friends are having a party tonight. In the Delta fraternity house." Hans winked at Anna. "And you should totally come." He handed Anna a slip of paper. Anna was paralyzed. He wanted her to-

"YES!" She said loudly. A few people walking by stopped to stare at her. Then Anna remembered her new friends. "Can I bring some friends?" Hans leaned in closer and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Sure," He said, before licking her neck. Anna froze. Was this reality? Hans suddenly pulled away from her and began to turn around.

"Tonight!" He said while walking away. Anna touched her neck softly.

"Tonight," Anna raced back to Elsa's dorm room. She had to tell Elsa. Not looking where she was going, Anna bumped into a tall, muscular young man.

"Sorry," Anna zoomed away again. The man turned to look at her.

"I'm Kristoff…" He said watching the enthusiastic girl run away.

Elsa looked disdainfully at the sleeping Vanessa. She hated her. Elsa didn't know she could feel this much hate. Rapunzel–who was sketching a rose - walked up to Elsa.

"Don't worry. I hate her too," Rapunzel's warm hand brushed Elsa's shoulder. Elsa turned to look at her friend.

"I know…but-" The door clanged open, making Vanessa wake up.

"HANS ASKED ME TO GO TO A PARTY WITH HIM! ELSA, I'M SO HAPPY!" Anna ran in and grabbed Elsa's hands. She ran in a circle, still holding Elsa's hands. Elsa let go.

"Hans? Hans Disalvo? He takes drugs," Rapunzel said disgusted. That fact flew over Anna's head.

"He said that I could bring you guys, and Jack, and Flynn, and Hiccup!" Anna said. Elsa shook her head. No. No. Anna couldn't go to a party. What the heck was going to happen there? Not to mention the fact that this Hans guy took drugs.

"Party? Why can't I –the queen of fashion and beauty- go?" Vanessa's hard voice asked. Anna looked at Vanessa.

"Um, yeah. You can come," Anna looked back at her sister. "Please Elsa?" Elsa was about to say no, but Anna's eyes…They were round, green, and ready to spill out tears. Oh, god. Elsa thought.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but ok," Elsa picked up her phone.

"I'll text Jack." **(A.N. Elsa got his phone number when she was 15, after all, she and Jack are best friends)**

_E: Anna wants us to go to a party tonight._

_J: Just us?_

Elsa's face felt hot. Just the two of them…. Sitting on a bench…drinking hot chocolate like last night. Then she shook her head.

_E: No, with Hiccup and the other guys. _

_J: Okay. Meet up at 9PM at the bench from last night?_

Elsa hesitated. Jack remembered where that was?

_E: Okay._

After dinner, Elsa told the girls where to meet up.

"Okay! Okay! It's 8:30, I need to get ready!" Anna said. She pulled out a green dress and slipped it on.

"What do you think?" Anna asked, while slipping on earrings. Elsa pursed her lips slightly. The dress was light green, getting darker and darker near the bottom. There was a hole cut in the back exposing Anna's spine. Falling to Anna's mid-thighs, the skirt had pink flower designs embroidered on it. It was all held up by two buttons on the back near the bottom of Anna's neck. The dress was pretty, but it showed more cleavage then she would have preferred. Anna left her hair down, the tips of it reaching the bottom of her breasts.

"Isn't it…exposing?" Elsa said as Anna put on light green flats. Rapunzel, who had a dark purple blouse on with a brown belt, over black leggings looked at Anna.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, attempting to put her long hair in a ponytail. Merida who was on her bed frowned at Anna.

"You're showing too much skin lassie," She said. Elsa, who was putting on a purple tank top looked at Merida.

"You're not going?" Elsa asked, putting on a black sweater with an Ironman arc reactor in the middle. **(A.N. It's the blue thing on Ironman's chest. God. I'm such a nerd.) **

"Of course not. I'm not going to some bloody party," Merida said plopping on her bed. Anna pouted.

"Enough about that. I'm not showing too much skin!" Anna said, putting on mascara.

"Please, darling. One can never show enough skin!" Vanessa was dressed in a skimpy red dress complete with glitters. **(A.N. No, not going to describe it except for the fact that it's strapless. Imagine the rest.) **Rapunzel blinked.

"That's a dress to get arrested in," She said. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Good."

Jack and the boys were waiting. It was 9:14. Flynn, (the impatient one) was tapping his foot. Finally though, the girls were coming. Elsa came first and smiled shyly at Jack. His heart jumped. Unfortunately, she walked next to Hiccup. Jack's heart settled down. Next was Rapunzel. She was cute, but she was dating Flynn. Then Anna, then….god. Was that Vanessa? She strutted in between Jack and Flynn.

"Let's just go," Hiccup said. Jack found himself next to Elsa again. The others were chatting but she wasn't. She didn't even look at Jack. The silence felt unbearable. Jack couldn't take it. Five minutes of silence between him and Elsa. Finally, when Jack stopped glancing at her she took his hand. It was cold. Elsa didn't say anything, she determinedly looked down at her feet. Was it because of last night? All they did was chat and snuggle. They held hands for the rest of the way.

When they got inside, the party was in full swing. Rapunzel gripped Flynn's hand. So many people. Hans was waiting for them with a beer bottle in his hands.

"Annnnnnaaaa…so glad you could make it." He slurred. Rapunzel flinched. Great. He was dead-out-drunk. Hans pulled Anna to him using her waist, and the pair tottered upstairs. Elsa watched them with worried eyes. Rapunzel gently tapped Elsa's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Rapunzel gave a reassuring smile at Elsa. Mouthing her thanks, Elsa saw someone and perked up. She dragged Jack with her to someone.

"Come on Jack, its Aster!" She was leading Jack to a tall strong guy with brown hair.

"Not Bunny!" Jack complained.

Rapunzel led Flynn to the buffet table with Hiccup. Vanessa disappeared somewhere. No matter what Rapunzel told Elsa, she was worried about Anna. Rapunzel tapped Flynn on the shoulder.

"I'll be right back," Flynn nodded and went back to the plate of chips. Rapunzel weaved through bodies. Upstairs. Upstairs. Rapunzel opened doors at random. There were lots of people making out. Where was Anna? Panic rose up Rapunzel's throat. Just as she was about to open another door, a burly guy with a big nose and brown eyes came out and bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry. I was hiding in there after these three guys came and tried to give me some cigarettes. I didn't take them, so I think they are looking for me and…" The guy realized he was babbling. "Sorry about that. My names Kristoff." Rapunzel brushed herself off.

"It's fine. My names Rapunzel. I'm looking for a girl named Anna. She disappeared with a guy named Hans do you know where I can find them?" Rapunzel had to shout through the music coming downstairs. Kristoff widened his eyes.

"Does the girl have strawberry blonde hair?" He asked. Rapunzel nodded.

"Shit! I saw Hans give her a bottle," Kristoff mumbled.

Rapunzel widened her eyes. "Did she drink it?" It was Kristoff's turn to nod. Rapunzel paled.

"I'll help you look for her."

Finally they found the right room. It reeked of alcohol. Anna was drunk, laying on the bed. Hans had removed her dress and Anna was left in her yellow bra and lacy panties. There were broken beer bottles on the ground and Hans hand was creeping into Anna's underwear. He squeezed Anna's opening. She moaned. Rapunzel gasped. Hans looked at the door. Kristoff marched up to Hans.

"Dick," He proclaimed before throwing Hans against the wall. Rapunzel began trying to put on Anna's dress. Kristoff kept punching Hans in the face.

"Kristoff! He's drunk, leave him!" Rapunzel screamed after successfully putting the dress on Anna. Kristoff scowled and picked up Anna. Bridal style. When Rapunzel and Kristoff found the rest of their friends they were all shocked.

"What-what happened?" Elsa asked looking like she was about to cry. Jack squeezed her hand.

"I'll explain later," Rapunzel said gently. "I promise."

"Okay…" Elsa said quietly.

**I almost didn't post this chapter. Sorry if this chapter bothered you. Sorry! Anyway, stay awesome.**


	6. Quasimodo & Phoebus

**Hi guys! My social mid-term went well! Shout outs to Marvelgirls1 and XxSecretxX. I'm adding Esmeralda's view point now. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 6: Quasimodo & Phoebus

Esmeralda was worried about Anna. When Merida told Esmeralda what happened, Esmeralda was worried sick. Of course, she hated the fact that Vanessa had to stay in her dorm while Anna stayed with Elsa. Megera (Anna's last roommate) or Meg hated it more. Right now though, Esmeralda and Meg were at the Hercules Café. **(A.N. Don't know why I called it that, actually, I do.) **Esmeralda ordered a latte while Meg preferred a java coffee.

"A latte and a java," Esmeralda told the boy at the counter. He was muscular with blue eyes. His nametag said: Herod. He was gaping at Meg. Meg snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hello? Hercules? Wonder boy?" Meg said. "Wake up!" Herod woke up.

"It's H-herod," He stuttered. Meg rolled her eyes.

"I think I prefer wonder boy," She said. Esmeralda drummed her fingers on the counter. She straightened when she realized a guy with a hunchback was watching her.

"Can we have our drinks?" Esmeralda asked. Herod straightened. He ran off to make the drinks. Meg watched him leave, a smirk on her face. When Herod came back with the drinks, Esmeralda sensed that Meg and "Wonder boy" wanted to be alone.

"I'm going to walk around. I want to be alone," Esmeralda grabbed her latte. She went to visit the guy watching her. He looked shyly at the ground when Esmeralda approached him.

"Were you watching me?" She asked. Ouch. That sounded too harsh.

"Sorry," She said when the hunchback flinched. "My names Esmeralda. What's yours?" The guy stared at his shoes.

"Quasimodo," He whispered. Esmeralda heard though.

"Nice name," She said, taking a sip of latte. Wow. This was awkward.

"Well, my dad changed my name. It was originally Hugo," Quasi said.

"Really?" Esmeralda frowned. "Why did he change it?"

Quasi looked up in her eyes. "Promise not to tell?" He said. Esmeralda nodded. Quasi cleared his throat nervously. Truth be told, he never told anyone his story.

"I was born without a hunchback. I had a sister and a mom and dad. One day, we were driving to a park. Soon it grew cold and there was lots of wind and rain…." Quasi faltered. Esmeralda touched his shoulder. The touch worked. Quasi started talking again.

"There was an accident. I was the only one who made it," He said. His voice was dry. Esmeralda's eyes widened. "I got sent to an orphanage. The other kids bullied me and stole my food. Then he came…he was a judge, and he was looking a quiet child. He chose me. He saw the hump on my back and called me Quasimodo," Quasi took a breath.

"Half-formed," Esmeralda whispered.

"Half-formed. When we reached his house, he told me a list of chores I had to do to live with him. I did them every day. My father said I didn't need to go to college, he would give me food and shelter. Until…" Quasi looked at Esmeralda. "Until I had a dream with you in it."

Esmeralda thought she didn't hear him properly. "A dream…of me?" She said haltingly. Quasi blushed.

"Yeah. You said I could escape. To come with you to this college," He looked around at the campus. "So I stole my father's wallet, and here I am." Esmeralda was shocked.

"That must have taken a lot of courage," She said warmly. Quasimodo nodded.

"It did."

Later, Esmeralda found an empty dance studio. She looked inside. It was empty, yellow light pooling in the room. A boom box was in the corner. She walked in, thinking about Quasi. Poor guy. She stopped in front of the boom box. She played the song it was on.

_And I'm on tonight,_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

Esmeralda did the natural thing. She danced.

"Side step, turn, two steps back, jump, cross behind, backwards hand spring, twist, three steps to the side…" Esmeralda slightly murmured to herself smiling. She loved dancing.

_All the attraction,_

_The tension_

_Don't you see baby this is…_

"Perfection," A male voice whispered from the door. Esmeralda fell from her front walkover.

"Are you watching me?" She scowled, walking over to the boom box and turning off the music. The man walked in causally. He was blonde with a gold goatee. And well…yes handsome. Esmeralda hated him immediately.

"Yes. Your beautiful, a good dancer how could I resist?" The man said. Esmeralda backed away. She knew who this was. Phoebus de Chateaupers. Ladies' man, womanizer, football captain. Dating Anastasia Romanov.

"Whatever, isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?" Esmeralda walked past him. He grabbed her arm.

"Yes, but I'm thinking about breaking up with her," He said in a suave way. Esmeralda raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like being touched," She said coldly. Phoebus pulled her to him.

"I know," He said. Then he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Esmeralda punched him in the face.

"A fair warning then," She said, "leave me alone." She stormed out of the studio. How dare that pompous, arrogant snake kiss her! That-that-

"Hot guy…" She whispered. Then Esmeralda heard herself. Oh no.

**Okay, that's it. Stay awesome, bye, be safe out there! (You never know if there's a rabid herd of unicorns waiting) **


	7. The Kiss

**Hey guys! This is my first chapter where people actually kiss because they want to. I'm not sure if this will be the worst or best chapter so far. I await judgement day. The song Esmeralda dances too in Chapter 6 is "Hips don't lie" by Shakira. Gosh, I'm tired. Lets all eat chocolate ice cream! If you don't like chocolate mint and strawberry are optional. Actually, I spent most of the day listening to "Hurt" and Jar of Hearts while eating chips. God, what am I rambling about? Anyway here is the –drumroll pleases- Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 7: The Kiss

Rapunzel wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted chocolate ice cream and to watch Mean Girls for forever. Or She's the Man. Rapunzel wasn't picky. But Flynn! He admitted to making out with Vanessa. Rapunzel stifled a sob. Good thing that class was starting tomorrow and not today. Still, Rapunzel needed to find the quickest route to all her classes. Singing "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera under her breath, Rapunzel wove through people staring at her. Tears were dripping down her face. It was salty. She bumped into someone.

"Punzie? Whats wrong?" It was Jack. Jack was a sarcastic troublemaker, who Rapunzel had a crush on.

"It-its nothing Jack. I just broke up with Flynn." Rapunzel sniffed. She looked at Jack with wide eyes.

What was this feeling? Jack tried to name this emotion that came so suddenly. Hope. Hope? Jack looked down at the cute blonde with red eyes.

"You look crushed. Do you want me to find Flynn and beat him up? I could it for…" Jack swallowed the last word back. It was you. He would do it for her. Rapunzel gave a light laugh.

"No. But thanks Jack," She hugged him. Automatically, his hands found her waist. When they broke apart it was with a new intensity. Jack leaned in. So did Rapunzel.

"Jack…" Was all she said before their lips touched. Her lips were warm. Jack put one of his hands under her chin to deepen the kiss. Then he heard a gasp. His eyes fluttered a bit. He saw Elsa standing behind Rapunzel. Her eyes were full of pain. A hand flew over her mouth. Jack broke the kiss. Elsa's eyes were brimming with tears. She ran away. Jack looked down at Rapunzel.

"I-I'll be right back," He said. "Meet you at the café near the bookstore?" Rapunzel nodded. As soon as she gave her assent, Jack ran after Elsa. She was going to her dorm. Jack let her get a slight lead as he looked around. Rapunzel was obviously out of the room. He was pretty sure Hiccup and Merida went off somewhere. Anna moved back to her dorm. Vanessa rarely stayed in the dorm. It would be empty. Jack went through the hallway. Up the stairs. Room 208. Knock.

"Elsa. I need you to let me in. Please," Jack's voice cracked at the last word. No answer. Jack tried to open the door. It was unlocked. He walked in. Elsa was sitting on her bed. She was crying. Her braid had fallen out, leaving blond curls down her shoulders.

"Elsa, listen," Jack sat down beside Elsa. "I didn't mean to. It wasn't what it looked like. I swear-"He got interrupted by a kiss. It was Elsa's lips. Gentle. Sweet. Jack put his hands on her shoulders to push her back. No. He wanted more. His neighbor was a better kisser then Kida. Or dare he say it? Yes. A better kisser than Rapunzel. Her tears were on their lips now. Her breath smelled like cinnamon. Jack tried to push it deeper. Instead, Elsa pushed him away. Her eyes were wide, horrified. She was crying more now. Jack didn't know what to do. Many people called Elsa this but he knew she wasn't-for the first time in her life, Elsa looked weak, frail. The exact opposite of what she was.

"Just go," Elsa whispered. "Punzie…she's waiting for you." Jack touched her shoulder.

"Elsa…" Jack said uncertainly. Her face was in her pillow.

"JUST GO!" Her voice cracked. "Pl-please Jack," Out of her mouth, his name seemed cold. Empty. He got his feet. He left and closed the door. He had left his best friend and crush sitting in the darkness, crying. Jack hated himself.

**This was short. Sorry my friends, but I can't write more. Adios, stay awesome and dream of chocolate ice cream!**


	8. Going Steady?

**Hi everyone! Cookies to (cookie=shout outs) Disneyange, MyDarkeGuardianAngel, Hogwartsstories, Fuxxy Socks, Clerisa. Debellequeen, Ladurai, AugestAngelic2399, and glee131313. Thanks for everyone's support. I appreciate how everyone is taking time to read my story. Anywhoo…Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 8: Going Steady?

Elsa was sobbing in her pillow. Her eyes were burning with tears. She was so stupid! So stupid! The one good friendship she had with someone NOT Anna, and she screwed it up! Elsa started making weird gasping noises. The cold never bothered Elsa, but she was shaking. She was cold.

"It's so cold…" She whispered, going under her blue snowflake blanket. Still, she was shaking. Elsa ran as fast as she could to grab her blue robe. She slipped it on. Cloud-like softness. Trembling, she ran under her blankets. She couldn't stop the shaking. Elsa put her face in her pillow as she started crying louder. Was this what heartbreak felt like?

"Make it stop!" She screamed in her pillow to muffle the sound. Silence. Elsa's ears were ringing. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Conce-_ Something in her snapped.

"I can't! What's the point?" Elsa said bitterly. As much as Elsa wanted to lie there forever, she didn't want anyone to see her wailing like a two-year old. She went to the bathroom and began to wash her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a scraggly mess. Elsa washed the red away with water and a little bit of make-up. She managed to put her unruly hair in her usual braid.

"Okay Elsa, deep breath in, out. In, out," Elsa instructed her self. When she finally calmed down she went out of the bathroom. Merida was sleeping on her bed. In a-wait! When did Merida wear dresses? But she was wearing one now. Merida was in a dark green dress with a simple brown belt. The dress fell to her calves and she was wearing brown flats.

"Wha-wha-what?" Elsa was shocked. Merida didn't wake up. Good, I still feel like a mess, Elsa thought. She sighed and looked at her calendar. Business and Music tomorrow. First day of class. Great. At least Elsa could understand cold, hard facts. (Unlike all the emotions bubbling inside her.)

Then the last person Elsa wanted to see came into the dorm. Her loud squeal of joy woke up Merida.

"Hi Punzie," Merida said rubbing her eyes. Rapunzel laughed at Merida.

"A dress!? Merida, there's hope for you yet!" Rapunzel grabbed the red heads hands. Elsa looked down at her feet.

"Why though?" Rapunzel squinted her eyes in fake suspicion. "Is it because of Hiccup?" Merida blushed. Her face grew bright red. Still she shook her head. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Elsa sat on her bed, despondent.

"It's because of Hiccup," Rapunzel stated grinning even more. "What do you think Elsa? Elsa?" Elsa looked down at her feet. _I'm a fool. I can't ever win this game. This stupid game called love! I'm ugly, I'm bland, I'm…. _

"Yeah. It's because of Hiccup," Elsa said softly. If Rapunzel wasn't on cloud 9, she would have noticed the tone in Elsa's voice. Merida noticed. Merida noticed for sure.

"What's got you on cloud 9?" Merida asked Punzie.

"Jack and I are dating! We're steady! Did you also know that there's going to be a HUGE costume dance on Halloween to celebrate the schools 90th anniversary? **(A.N. The school looks neat and modernized, so don't ask how its 90 years old)** JACKS TAKING ME!" Rapunzel jumped on her bed and started singing.

_And at last I see the light,_

_And it's like the fog has lifted._

_And at last I see the light,_

_And it's like the sky is new._

_And it's warm and real and bright._

_And the world has somehow shifted. _

_All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you. _

Merida clapped. Elsa curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Going steady?" She whispered. Wow, Jack moved on fast. Then she realized. (A.K.A. It's like the fog has lifted) Jack hit on Kida, then when she rejected him, he moved to Punzie. When he saw Elsa he had to comfort her so he could move to her after he left Punzie. But when she rejected Jack, he decided to go steady with Rapunzel.

"I hate him," She whispered. Merida with her sharp ears heard though.

"What?" Merida asked. Rapunzel sat on her bed.

"I-I hate him," Elsa said a bit louder. Rapunzel and Merida exchanged a look.

"Who exactly do you hate?" Merida asked. **(A.N. For those of you have watched Brave, she says that in the same way she says "Now what did I do again?" near the beginning of the movie.) **

Elsa sighed. "No one Merida. No one," She closed her eyes. How could you hate someone you loved? Things were not going to work out as planned between Jack and her.

**My chapters are getting shorter! Sorry, here have some cookies. By the way I have something to say….****I'm a Jelsa Shipper. No comments about that please****.** **As always stay awesome and don't over eat on virtual cookies.**


	9. I Could Say the Same

**Wow, I have a lot of cookies for everyone! So let's get started! Cookies to Katiebug1017, Lizzy19090, Megafangirl74, Person1085, Hcsp1, Fila Neptuni, 9638, Hauhuehue and IShipJelsa. To Hauhuehue, you're not being rude, I can take some constructive criticism, to iShipJelsa, thanks for your ideas. I got some of my own but I think I can incorporate some of your ideas. By the way, I know Jack is a gigantic dick right now, and I agree with some of your comments. But I think you're not here to hear me blab so here you are: Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 9: I Could Say the Same

Jack noticed Elsa had been avoiding him, Rapunzel and Merida. It had been a week since the kiss, and Jack started worrying that Elsa didn't want them to be friends. _Friend. _What a strange word. Most people threw that word causally around, Jack did. Elsa was more than a friend to Jack, but he wasn't sure what she was.

"Hey Jack," It was Merida. "Can I speak to you?" Jack frowned slightly.

"Sure Merida," Jack followed Merida to a tiny plaza. Marble columns surrounded the plaza and the tiles on the ground were each a different colour. There was a giant marble fountain which sprouted water in the shape of the time. The fountain read 12:19. Many benches surrounded the fountain. With a tinge of dismay Jack noticed that Flynn was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands with Elsa next to him, patting his shoulder.

"What's this about?" Jack asked, leaning against one of the pillars. Merida gestured at Elsa and Flynn.

"Rapunzel's still heartsick about Flynn but YOU ARE taking her to the dance. She wants Flynn to, but he's not. So Flynn is now heartsick. He has no one to take to the dance so he asked Elsa-"Merida started.

"He asked Elsa?" Jack asked. Why? Flynn didn't even like Elsa. Something squirmed uncomfortably in Jack's stomach. He hoped that Elsa didn't like Flynn.

"Yes, he asked Elsa! And it's your fault Frost! Now go fix what you did," Merida stalked off. Jack walked towards Elsa nervously.

"Elsa?" Her name sounded strange in his throat. "Can I talk to you?" Elsa looked up at Jack. Her eyes widened in shock? Actually what was it in her eyes? She looked at Flynn, then Jack.

"Just go," Flynn said. Elsa nodded and sighed. She followed Jack to a column.

"Is Flynn taking you to the dance?" Jack said awkwardly. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. As friends. What's it to you?" Elsa sounded like she was ready for an argument.

"You don't even like him. And we're friends, it is my business," Jack crossed his arms. Elsa's eyebrows knitted. She took one tiny step towards him.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, "We're going as friends, Jack." She looked down at her feet. "That's it. Just friends." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're going to crush Punzie's heart," Jack countered. "She's know Flynn for years and I think they still have feelings for each other," Jack looked down at Elsa. He was about a head taller than her. Elsa's blue eyes crystalized to a steely gaze.

"You can s-"Elsa began then she seemed to think better about it. Her eyes relaxed.

"I can say the same thing about me Jack," She said softly. It was barely over a whisper. Jack heard everything.

"El," He said. Elsa looked down at her feet.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Elsa bit her lip. Jack didn't say anything.

"Okay," He breathed out the word. A slight tear fell down Elsa's face. She walked away. Elsa left Jack. Jack needed to see Punzie. He ran down the corridor.

"Hey Punzie. About the dance…." Jack said. How would he tell her he would rather take Elsa to the dance?

"Are you bailing on my Jack? It's okay, I just need to know…" Rapunzel looked a bit downcast. Jack swallowed back a few words. He didn't' want Punzie to cry.

"Uh…no. I-uh-just wanted to know what….what you were going to be for the dance," Jack said rather lamely. Rapunzel smiled a smile that filled her whole face.

"A fairy," Rapunzel said. Jack nodded.

"Good choice, now I got to get to class," Jack said. He was going to be late for hockey practice. But the turmoil inside him was more important than class. Elsa or Rapunzel? This conflict was as confusing as arithmetic.

**Okay, this is a really short chapter. I don't really like it and I'm not sure you guys will like it either. Whatever. Stay awesome everyone!**


	10. A New Beginning

**A lot of shout-outs today! So let's start! I ran out of cookies but I have brownies! (Sorry if you don't like brownies, but I do!) So, brownies for Everythingawesome21, Winteryhearts, EaganVP, Ryshiru, Elle1234, Vannaluv, MyMoonMaiden, xXfoliveXx, CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ, and xxcherryblossompetalsxx. To people who have commented before chapter 8, (IShipJelsa and Hscp1) Thanks! Here, everyone take another brownie. Sorry, I'm dawdling. Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 10: A new Beginning

Elsa watched Flynn leave. After her argument with Jack, Flynn said he had to leave for class. Elsa, who had nothing right now, explored around. The other day, Esmeralda told Elsa that there was a studio which was mostly empty around here. Elsa poked her head in the studio. It was empty. Good. Elsa walked in and shut the door. She started letting go of all her emotions.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life._

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

Singing this song made Elsa think about Jack. She turned in a circle.

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends _

_A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

Her voice grew louder. Stronger. But still as sweet.

'_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why._

The door creaked open. The person who opened it made two feelings rush back to Elsa. Guilt and dread.

"Norman?" It was him. His eyes still looked the same. Like an eclipse. His skin still looked the same too. It was like someone rubbed grey on his face and it stayed there. He grew taller though.

Norman Pitch Black used to be Elsa and Jack's best friend. He was always there when Elsa cried and he and Jack always played baseball. That's where the nickname Pitch came from. He was the same age as Jack, so a year older than Elsa. When Elsa was in grade 11 he tried to hit on her. He eventually asked Elsa out, but when she refused, Pitch got grumpier. He started bullying people for no reason. Until Elsa finally told him she couldn't be friends with him anymore. It was hard to say, and it must have hurt more to Pitch. At least Elsa wasn't like Jack. He and Pitch stopped being friends in grade 9 after a fistfight and the infamous banana incident.

"I prefer Pitch," He admitted. "And yes, it's me."

Elsa tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm lightly. "I know I upset you before, but can I have another chance? A new beginning?" He stretched out his hand. Elsa hesitated. She stretched out her hand, then pulled it back.

"Okay," She said firmly before placing her hand over his. When she left, Pitch smirked. She was his for the taking now.

**YES! I finally put in Pitch. The song Elsa sings is called "Clarity" by Zedd. You should check it out. In the meantime though, stay awesome and have more brownies!**


	11. Goodbye

**UGHHHHHHHHHH. I am SO tired. Well, this is for you guys. Cookies for KatieBug1017, , iShipJelsa, hcsp1, TheWinterSpiret, KitKat1225 and SkConway17. Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 11: Goodbye

It was business class for Elsa, Jack and Jack's friend Sanderson Mansnoozie. Sandy was okay, he didn't talk much and he was really short. He also hated Pitch with a passion. Professor Weselton was droning on and on. Elsa started drawing tiny snowflakes on a piece of paper on her notebook. She was painfully aware of Jack watching her every move. He was on her left. Elsa smirked to herself. She knew he was waiting to write down the notes she wrote. She turned her snowflake doodled to its back.

_E: What are you looking at? _

She plopped it on Jack's desk. Professor Weselton was eyeing another student-was her name Jasmine?-while talking. Jack plucked up the note. He started writing.

_J: Is it true you're friends with Pitch?_

Elsa rolled her eyes. He was jealous. It was none of his business!

_E: Why?_

_J: There's a stupid rumor that you are. I know you El, you wouldn't be friends with a bastard. _

Elsa hesitated before writing.

_E: What are you then?_

_J: Your best friend._

_E: Are you sure? _

_J: …What do you mean by that? And you're avoiding my question._

_E: Because….I gave Pitch one last chance._

_J: WHAT? He's a bullying, cowardly, scum!_

_E: None of your business, Jack. _

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Jack narrow his eyes. Professor Weselton was starting to turn around. He saw Jack pass Elsa a note.

"Frost!" Professor Weselton said. Jack stiffened. Professor Weselton turned his piercing eyes on Elsa.

"Winters, you and Frost will see me at my office after class," The professor said. Elsa scowled. When Professor Weselton turned around, Elsa grabbed Jack's note. He passed her a second one.

_J: Elsa, I can't be friends with you if you are still friends with Pitch. You know what he did to me! (I'm your best friend so I'm guessing what you are going to say)_

_J: Lol. Your face when "Weaseltown" caught us._

_E: Jack…It's a bit unfair for Pitch if I judge him because of you. Lol, Weaseltown._

_J: SERIOUSLY ELSA?_

The words were dark, a few holes were in the paper. Elsa looked down at her feet.

"Yes," She whispered. Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Elsa, I meant what I said," Jack's eyes hardened. He grabbed her hand. "Just think about it."

"I know," A dull ache was working it's through Elsa's body. "The past is in the past Jack." God, her heart was pounding. She pulled her hand away and it fell limply on her lap. Jack let out a deep breath.

"Well, let me know when you stop talking to that egomaniac," Jack said. After class he didn't see Professor Weaseltown. Elsa went to see him.

"Sorry Jack wasn't here. He had…hockey practice," Elsa said to the Professor. He knit his eyebrows.

"What did he say on the note he passed you?" The professor began drumming his fingernails on the table.

"Uh-it just asked me…." Elsa tried to remember what the Professors lecture was about. "About Apple stocks?" Elsa said weakly. The professor's face lit up.

"Yes they are doing terrible!" He said loudly. "That boy has a future. Just like me when I was younger," He gazed off into the distance.

"Can I leave now?" Elsa grabbed her shoulder bag. The professor got up to open the door.

"Of course," He said. When Elsa passed him, his leg brushed against Elsa's. Elsa looked up at him. He raised one eyebrow and he made a movement to close the door. His hand was reaching out to her back…Elsa ran out. She crashed into Jack's chest. He looked like he was about to go in Professor Weaseltown's office.

"Don't go in there, I said you had hockey practice," Elsa said. She tried to hide her look of fear. Jack grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell happened in there?" He asked. Elsa was shaking.

"He's a creep," Was all she said. Then she straightened and took a step back from Jack. "Aren't we not talking to each other?" She said.

A moment of confusion. "Who said that?" Jack said finally.

"Well, you said we can't be friends anymore because Pitch-"Jack's finger was on her lips. It was cold. Well, Elsa's lips were cold too.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Goodbye then," Jack turned around, not hearing Elsa's reply.

"Goodbye."

**Sorry, this is really short. But tomorrow I think I'm going to write a longer chapter. About Weaseltown…Yeah, he's a messed up guy. Stay awesome!**


	12. The Dance

**Okay, I'm just going to skip everything and go right to the costume dance. Nothing really important happened in that period between the last chapter and the dance except that everyone was calling Professor Weselton Weaseltown. Kristoff asked Anna to the dance, Hiccup is taking Merida. And that Jack and Elsa weren't talking. Well, anyway. Not cookies or brownies, but cinnamon buns to KatieBug1017, .96, Hogwartsstories, DarkSword13 and KitKat1225. (Sorry if I forgot anyone. Tell me if I do, and you can have two cinnamon buns!) Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 12: The Dance

Today was October 31. The night of the big dance. Of course, Anna finished her costume in two days after the dance was officially announced (on October 1) so she had done Elsa's. While her dress was fairly simple, Anna wanted Elsa to be the center of attention. Honestly, her sister NEVER wore dresses. Elsa on the other hand, tried to make the dress simple. She complained, she took Anna's chocolate, but still the dress didn't change. Anna smirked when Elsa put it on.

"A swan?" Elsa asked Anna. "It had to have wings?" She marched over to Anna. Anna giggled.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry, you'll look great. Now I need to go put on my costume," While Elsa was a swan, Anna had no idea what she actually was. She was wearing a dress style she found on the internet (Her coronation green dress. Plus her hair is in the coronation style.) With a dark green skirt wrapped in fake-but realistic looking- roses and vines. She was wearing a magenta bodice with rose designs on it. It looked rather elegant to Anna. From the top of her shoulders, to her elbows, more fake vines were flowing down. Finally, a magenta rose was tucked behind Anna's ear.

"Are you a rose or something like that?" Rapunzel was doing her hair in a braid.

"She's a plant freak," Merida teased, grabbing her bow. She was dressed up like Hawkeye, but the colour scheme was a deep green. *

Anna pretended to seriously consider her options. "I prefer a rose, archer," She said finally. Merida rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Anna, plant freak sounds pretty tempting," Elsa was looking at her reflection, trying to adjust her mask. Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister. Rapunzel finally finished her braid and went to get her costume.

"When I'm done, let's go," Rapunzel said. Vanessa left hours ago, dressed up as a…mermaid? She was dressed like that actually because she challenged a girl named Ariel Triton to see who made a better mermaid. After a few minutes, the girls left. A few guys looked at the girls and wolf-whistled. Elsa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where are we going?" Merida queried.

"To the Greek Ballroom or something," Rapunzel said, looking around.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "We have a ballroom?" She glared at a boy staring at her.

"It was for a production," Anna said. "My music teacher told me." She added when the others gave her questioning looks.

"Guys, I'm guessing this is the entrance to the Greek Ballroom," Rapunzel said. Two gigantic ivory Greek pillars were at the entrance to some stairs going up.

"Oh yeah. I heard that there was a huge garden in the back," Merida said. "With flowers and trees and whatnot." Anna took a deep breath before entering the ballroom.

Jack was getting impatient. Finally he saw Anna.

"Kristoff," He poked the large guy. "Your date's here." Kristoff (who was dressed up in a bunch of furs-what was he?) ran up the stairs to get Anna.

"Hey Flynn!" Jack turned to see two redheads known as the "Stabbington Brothers" approach Flynn. "Is your date a platinum blonde?" One of them asked. Flynn nodded. Jack ran a hand through his messy hair. Were they talking about Elsa?

"Lucky guy," The other said, pointing to the top of the stairs. Flynn looked up and his eyes grew wide. Jack followed his friends gaze.

Elsa did look like a goddess tonight. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her curves nicely. On her waist was a silver sash with grey flowers and feathers on the left side, under the sash was a white ruffle skirt that went all the way down to the floor. An upside down V of blue ruffles was set down on the front-on the middle- of the skirt. Over the silver sash was a white lace bodice. And she had wings. White wings made out of tiny feathers that Anna lovingly stitched on. The wings went well past Elsa's arms. ** A silver chain necklace with a snowflake pendent lay on Elsa's neck and her hair was in an elaborate French bun. Last but not least, an elegant white mask with diamonds, sapphires and feathers on one side. Looking at her, Jack was sure he was in love. Flynn zoomed up the stairs in about five seconds.

"God Elsa, your making even the guy I'm dressed as look bad. Elsa examined her dance partner.

Flynn was wearing a blue vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark cream pants, and brown bucket-top boots.

"Er-who are you?" Elsa laughed lightly. Jack felt something called envy dig into his stomach. It hurt. A lot.

Flynn pretended to look hurt. "I'm the handsomest, most charming, best at pick-up lines male in the entire campus of course!" Elsa and Flynn had made it to the bottom of the stairs. Elsa looked at Jack politely. Rapunzel insisted he go as a prince. Suddenly, behind Flynn, Esmeralda popped up. She was dressed as a gypsy.

"What about Phoebus?" Esmeralda said. "He has the weirdest pick-up lines," Jack sighed and waited for Punzie. He walked up to the top when he saw her.

"Hi Jack!" Punzie hugged him. She was pretty in lilac and yellow, but Jack was thinking about Elsa.

"Hey," He said. He saw Flynn pull Elsa to the dance floor when an old fashioned love song came on. "Want to dance?" The moment Jack asked that, Rapunzel's eyes lit up.

"Sure!"

Jack and Rapunzel were dancing next to Flynn and Elsa. Jack watched enviously when Flynn's hand accidently-?- touched Elsa's butt instead of her hip. That should be him, laughing with her. With a start, he realized Rapunzel was watching Flynn. Her eyes were filled with something Jack could only describe as longing. Jack sighed and steered Rapunzel away. When both couples were at the snack table, Jack grabbed his chance. He gently grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Can I talk to you?" He said quietly. Elsa looked up at him startled, one strawberry hanging limply on her hand. She glanced at Flynn and Rapunzel. They were chatting. She frowned.

"Okay, but make it quick," She followed Jack to the garden. It was huge, with columns leading a path and couples hiding in bushes. Elsa set herself down gracefully on a marble bench. Jack sat next to her. Her blue eyes were flitting everywhere except at Jack's face. He gently put one hand under Elsa's chin.

"El, look at me. Please," How much did Jack want to drag her over and kiss her? A lot. He was aching for a simple kiss. Anywhere. Elsa took off her mask and placed it on her lap.

"I want to trust you Jack…I don't know if I can do that." Elsa looked up at the moon. The moonlight made her features look even more striking. "With all that's happened so far. With Rapunzel and Pitch. And Kida..." She said. Jack felt thunderstruck. Kida? He thought she only heard a second of what he and Kida were saying. Apparently not.

"Elsa. I'm not going to ask how you knew about Kida, but now there's only one girl I want," I catch her eyes with mine. God she was beautiful.

"Jack…" Elsa scooted a bit away from him. He didn't realize he was leaning in towards her.

"Jack!" Her voice was determined now. "What about Punzie?" Then she hesitated. "I know you're going to move on if I reject you. After all, you did that to Kida. And you checked on me after you kissed Punzie so you could be sure I-I liked you. Am I just a plaything? I need you to be honest," Elsa was now biting her lip.

"Elsa, that sounds bad. I guess I was doing that, but- WAIT!" Jack got up to his feet because Elsa was starting to stand up. Suddenly, a soft voice came, making Jack's vision go red.

"What's wrong between the two great friends?" Pitch appeared from the path. Jack balled his fists. Elsa shot Jack a warning look. She stepped in front of him.

"Nothing Pitch. I was just going to leave," She said. A tiny strand of hair had fallen out of her bun. Pitch put it back in place, taking the opportunity to caress her cheek. Elsa blushed. Jack took a step forward,

"Elsa, move out of the way," He said. Elsa shot a look at him.

"Jack, I can't just let you-"She started.

"MOVE!" Jack bellowed. Then he pounced on Pitch. He would have hit Elsa, but _Norman_ pushed her to safety's way just in time.

"Don't!" Pitch was yelling. Jack didn't care. He was punching Pitch's face over and over again. Why? Jealousy. Pitch's nose was bleeding. Jack ripped out a few pieces of hair. He was aware of Elsa holding back his arm, yelling at him to stop. He jerked his elbow back and hit her in the nose. He was about to punch Pitch in the face again when he saw it. The look in Elsa's eyes. The horror.

"Elsa…" Jack stood up and reached for her. She looked like she was about to cry. She took a step back.

"Yeah, I know. Pitch is a-"Jack cut off when he realized. It was because of Jack she had that expression on her face. Not because he elbowed her. No. Because of what he was doing. He reached out to her. She let a tear fall. Then she ran away into the garden. Jack looked at her retreating form then at Pitch.

"Nice work, Frost," Pitch wiped the blood away from his nose. Jack glared at him.

"Later," he threatened. Then he ran off to get the others.

**Longest chapter so far. Gosh, I'm exhausted. Anyway:**

***Not Hawkeye from the Avengers. Google Kate Bishop Hawkeye.**

****Like the wings on Katniss's mockingjay dress in catching Fire.**

**Stay ****hilarious**** and awesome! **


	13. Safe and Sound

**I'm having technical difficulties! This sucks. Sorry, I didn't update earlier due to said difficulties. My teeth hurt, I'm dizzy, and it's cold outside. (I'm in Canada) So that means I'm in a perfect condition for writing! Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. WAIT! Cookies to WickedgreenPhantom, , IShipJelsa and Hcsp1. **

Chapter 13:

Rapunzel and Flynn were becoming friendly. Hiccup saw the two "exes" holding hands and laughing. Those two were still at the buffet table, blocking the cheese and fruit platters. Hiccup awkwardly tried to inch around the two to the other side. The table was too wide though to reach to the other side where the platters were. Hiccup _really_ wanted that chunk of cheddar. Then Jack ran in, making Rapunzel drop hands with Flynn and run to the other side of the table. Jack was panting, his eyes filled with anger and shock.

"I lost Elsa in the garden," He said, when Flynn enquired what happened. Hiccup had a ludicrous image of Jack and Elsa playing hide-and-seek in the bushes.

"Er-how do you lose a person?" Hiccup asked Jack. "Were you…playing hide-and-seek or something?" He shook his head when he realized how stupid that sounded. Jack shuffled his feet. He looked guilty.

"Well…she ran off when I started beating up Pitch," Jack admitted.

"You were beating up Pitch?" Rapunzel made her way next to Jack. He nodded, looking ashamed. Hiccup felt slightly envious. He was way too weak to beat up anybody.

"Well, let's find Elsa," Flynn declared with importance; as if he just claimed America for the English. "We'll split into groups." He added. Hiccup found himself nodding.

"I'll get Merida," Hiccup said. The groups were decided. Merida and Jack, Hiccup with Rapunzel and Flynn by himself. The groups went off in different directions from each other in the garden. Where was Elsa? Rapunzel suddenly stopped Hiccup. They could hear Pitch murmuring romantic words.

"Your beauty could make the entire world stop my dear," Pitch's voice was soft. Was he talking to Elsa? Hiccup and Rapunzel stretched their necks to see the girl Pitch was talking to.

"Oh, Pitch," A giggle. A girl's giggle. No, not Elsa's voice. Punzie looked horrified. She saw who Pitch was talking to.

"Lands sake, I haven't blushed this much ever since my Big Daddy complimented my dress," Another girl said. Hiccup was confused. Why on earth were there two girls? He glanced at Punzie. She was still stretching her neck out.

"Well, we all know that it doesn't take much for you to blush Charlotte," A snide voice said. Three girls? This was getting weird.

"Your one to talk Anastasia," An even snider voice said. *

Rapunzel beckoned Hiccup to follow her. She started to talk really fast.

"Pitch is with five girls. Vanessa, Charlotte, Anastasia, Drizella and Taffyta Muttonfudge," Rapunzel was whispering.

Hiccup's head spun. "Muttonfudge? What about Elsa?" He said finally. Punzie sighed.

"I don't know. But we should tell her about Pitch,"

Elsa had no idea where she was. She was surrounded by thick hedges way taller than her. There was flowers and trees near the hedges. A path made Elsa twist and turn left and right.

"Almost like a maze," She whispered. She had no idea what to feel about Jack. All this drama was confusing Elsa….A LOT. So she did what she did when she needed to calm down. She sung.

"_I remember tears streaming down you face_

_When I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light," _

Elsa let the moonlight hit her face. It was almost like a spotlight on her.

"_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone._

_But all that's dead and gone and past_

_Tonight. _

_Just close your eyes,"_

Elsa closed her eyes gently. She followed the path slowly.

"_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound." _

Elsa took a breath. She bumped into someone. Flynn!

"I-I, sorry…did my singing offend you? I mean I-I can stop if…" Elsa was stuttering like crazy. Flynn smiled and shook his head. Then he began to sing too. Elsa was impressed. He had agood voice for this song. Even if Taylor Swift sang it.

"_Don't dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire,"_

Elsa began to sing too. Their voices sounded pretty good together.

"_The war outside outdoors keeps raging on_

_Hold on_

_To this lullaby. _

_Even if the music's gone. _

_Gone,"_

They stopped singing. The night felt strangely silent. Flynn smiled. Elsa did the same.

"Oh, here, I forgot," Flynn pulled out a leather satchel from nowhere and pulled Elsa's swan mask. "You left this on a bench."

Elsa took it. There was one thing on her mind. "How do you know that song?" She asked. Flynn smirked.

"Have you sang it before? When you were a kid?" He replied. Elsa felt a bit confused.

"Well…yeah with Anna. But how do you-wait. Jack listens to it?" Elsa and Anna had sang it before with Jack recording them. Elsa was very confused now. Jack listened to her music? Well, what if that meant that he…he… No. Jack was with Punzie now.

"Yeah. He listens to those songs every night," Flynn said. If possible, his smirk grew bigger.

Elsa suddenly felt self-conscious. "Who's in your dorm?" She asked.

"Jack, Me, Hiccup and Kristoff," Flynn said. Elsa felt more questions bubbling in her.

"Does he listen to the ones we sang when we were 9? Or when we're 18?" Elsa couldn't stop those questions.

"18. Why so curious?" Flynn was asking questions now. Elsa couldn't say that she liked Jack.

"Because it's _my_ singing. Duh," Elsa punched Flynn lightly on the arm, causing both to laugh. "Can we leave later? I like it here," Elsa said after that. Flynn nodded.

When the two met up with everyone, Elsa was swarmed with questions.

"I'm fine, Anna," She said lightly. She brushed Anna off the arm Anna was clinging to. She met eye contact with Jack. Suddenly, Elsa wanted to leave.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to my dorm," Elsa said loudly. Flynn hooked arms with her.

"I'll walk you," He said. As they left, Elsa felt Punzie and Jack watching them. When they made it to the front door, Elsa steeled herself up. She could not wait to go to sleep. But there was one last thing she had to do. She knew Flynn enough to know this wouldn't get awkward the next day. She pecked his cheek.

"Thanks," She smiled. Flynn waved her goodbye and walked away. Elsa and him were just friends. Even Elsa knew that. So why did his heart speed up?

Back at the dance, Rapunzel and Jack seemed a bit grumpy. Hiccup scooted a bit closer then Rapunzel.

"We forgot to tell Elsa about Pitch," He said. Rapunzel scowled.

"Who cares?"

**The song Elsa and Flynn were singing was "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift. I'm probably going to add A LOT of songs in here. What you going to do about it? Sorry, that was mean. Anyway, as always, stay hilarious and awesome!**


	14. Is it?

**Hola! Cookies to Storm Raging On, Minipa, IShipJelsa, SilverStream91, Aellys, Lologirl 24, Summer Slushy and Hcsp1. (By the way, if you guys want a certain food handed out, leave a review about it. Just no vegetables. I can Jellybeans, pies, muffins, pears, but no carrots!) Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. **

Chapter 14: Is it?

Rapunzel was late for music class. She was running like crazy, tripping over her own hair. A few guys like Phoebus and Aladdin were laughing. Some other guys like Olaf and Quasimodo tried to help. Rapunzel stumbled into the room just as Mrs. Rose was giving the assignment. Her violet eyes followed Rapunzel as she ran to her seat.

"You will each write your own song. Your performance and voice will be graded," She put her hands behind her back. "You will have the rest of class to think about your song. It's due in three days." Mrs. Rose then sat at her desk. Rapunzel, who was sitting next to Cindy leaned over to her.

"Do you have an idea?" She whispered. Cindy shook her head. She was dreamily chewing the end of her pencil.

"You?" She asked. Rapunzel shook her head. There were no ideas in her brain. Elsa was erasing her paper, while Anna was humming quietly under her breath. Rapunzel sighed. _When will my brain learn when to think? _She thought. Then she had a burst of inspiration. When will my- When will my-

"Life begin!" Rapunzel said it a bit too loudly. Mrs. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel squeaked. She began to write words neatly. About her life.

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean._

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few more paintings to my gallery._

_I'll play-_

Rapunzel frowned. Piano? No. Harmonica? No. Yes. Yes, guitar.

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And bake-_

No. Cook.

_And cook and basically _

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Rapunzel smiled and hummed the first few lines.

After class, she was still humming. Jack appeared next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"What you singing?" He asked. Rapunzel could tell he was distracted. She smiled. Jack did that sometimes to her. Not as much as Flynn, but still. She started singing the first few lines of her song. Jack squeezed her arm.

"You have a really nice voice," He said. Rapunzel gave him a warm smile. Then Elsa brushed past them. She was humming too. Her song seemed a lot deeper than Rapunzel's. The grin on Jack's face slid off. His eyes followed Elsa. Rapunzel frowned.

"Jack?" She laced her fingers in his. But Punzie knew. She knew. No matter what, Jack would still pine for Elsa. Same with her and Flynn. But it was too late for apologies. Wasn't it?

**So short! Anyway, thanks for being fans, and reading this. Stay safe, stay hilarious, and stay awesome!**


	15. Care

**Sorry! I meant to update sooner but I didn't have time! I'll try to update faster! Croissants (chili dogs are next chapter) to EpicMustache1, CoN-Frozen-MLP-RoTG-DIA-PercyJ, AshtonxTaylor, Vannaluv, Jeagarbombastic, Heat Blaze, Random Reader 14, Sponge6091, 9404yowu, 0w, IShipJelsa, JoceySmiles, Hcsp1, LoveIsAnOpenFridge, KitKat1225, and Ryshiru. Wow, that was a lot. ! Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 15: Care

Rapunzel was daydreaming. Elsa just started singing her song in class and everyone was whispering how good it was. Except Punzie. What did "Let it Go" even mean? Well…Punzie knew. But still, it wasn't that good.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen."_

Rapunzel couldn't help but roll her eyes when Elsa said queen.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be."_

"Yeah, little miss perfect," Punzie muttered. Anna heard and moved to the seat next to Punzie.

"What's wrong? It's a good song, she was up all night editing it," Anna said. Mrs. Rose (who was playing the piano with the sheet music Elsa made) frowned at them.

"_Conceal don't feel,_

_Don't let them know._

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go!_

_I don't care, _

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Rapunzel scooted over to whisper to Anna. "I just don't like it, even if everyone else does." Anna gave Punzie a searching look.

"You jealous," She said quietly. Punzie was about to argue when she realized, she was jealous. Of the way Elsa had captivated Jack, and how Flynn was getting closer to her.

"_It's funny how some distance,_

_Makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_To push the limits and break through!"_

Punzie heard a creak. She saw Jack poke his head into the room. The moment he saw Elsa, his eyes grew wide.

"_No right, no wrong, no rules for me._

_I'm free._

_Let it go, let it go._

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go, let it go._

_Let it go, let it go._

_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I stand, _

_And here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on."_

There was a shift in the music. Elsa took a breath and looked around. Jack. It was Jack! She managed to calm down when she saw Punzie give her a venomous look. Luckily, this was a musical interlude. She looked away from Jack.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground. _

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past._

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa finished and took a breath.

"Rapunzel, your turn," Mrs. Rose said. Elsa noted that Jack left as soon as Elsa finished her song. Why wouldn't he want to see Punzie's?

After class, Jack walked nervously up to Elsa. Elsa turned around when he tapped Elsa's shoulder. Elsa's blue eyes widened. _Oh god, they're so sparkly. _Jack thought.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry," Jack said. He looked at his feet. Why was so hard. "And nice song." He looked back up to Elsa's eyes. She blushed the tiniest bit. But she looked…guilty?

"Can we be friends again? I don't care about Pitch," Jack said. He took her hand. Elsa now looked very guilty. She bit her lip before responding.

"Jack I need to tell you something,"

"Then tell me."

"No, because you're just going to get mad and-"

"I won't I promise." Jack's hand was gripping Elsa's tightly.

"No! Jack, you will," Elsa turned her back on him and began running. Jack was faster than her though.

"Tell me El, please!" He needed to know. Was it bad? Was it good? Elsa looked behind him and she nodded at someone. Someone brushed by Jack, shoving his shoulder. The creep was next to Elsa, his arm around her shoulder.

"Haven't you heard Frost? We're dating now," The cold voice said. Jack straightened. Anger and disgust filled Jack. It was aimed at Elsa. He noted that she wasn't looking at him. Pitch and Elsa walked away. Elsa looked back and mouthed: _I'm sorry._ Jack didn't care. He didn't want to care. But he did.

**Ok, that's it. I might write another chapter today, but maybe not. Stay hilarious and awesome!**


	16. Rumors and Whispers

**I was sooooo bored! So I decided to update! Chili dogs to IShipJelsa, Hcsp1, Sunny Mint, EpicMustache1, Shy Blue Roses, ILoveToWrite101, Heat Blaze and DarkSword13. Darksword, I have no idea what you said but whatever. WARNING: THERE'S INAPPROPIATE PARTS IN THIS CHAPTER! Disclaimer: I don't own Brave, Frozen, HTTYD, ROTG and other movies in there. They belong to Disney, Dreamworks and Pixar. **

Chapter 16: Rumours and Whispers

Elsa still felt bad about the whole Jack/Pitch/her problem. But if Jack had a problem with her and Pitch, why didn't he say so to her face? Over the last two days, everyone gossiped about Elsa, Cyberbullied Elsa, and other things. The "everyone" included her room mates. Even Vanessa. The only people Elsa could trust was Anna. Anna was perfect. She didn't deserve to be Anna's sister. And Pitch…they were dating for three days and already Elsa wanted nothing to do with him. He was showing a cruel streak to Elsa, but a tiny part of her wished that it was just an act. How childish.

"Hey Elsa," Pitch's voice called. Elsa (who was walking to her dorm) stopped.

"Y-yeah Pitch?" She stuttered. Inwardly berating herself she turned to him. His eyes looked dangerous.

"Me, Vanessa, Charlotte, Anastasia, Drizella, Taffyta, Hook, Hans, Jafar and Ratcliffe are going smoking. Want to come?" He asked. Elsa shook her head.

"I have a lot of homework," She said softly. Pitch grabbed her hips.

"Well, we can also find a place to "talk". Just you and me," He said softly. Elsa wriggled her way free.

"Only if I can do my homework there," Elsa answered. She knew what Pitch was talking about. A few people passed her and him, talking in harsh and hushed voices. Rumors most likely. Pitch bobbed his head slowly.

"I'll be right back," He said. "Meet me in my dorm." He ran off. Elsa sighed.

Jack was waiting while Merida was chatting with Punzie when he heard Pitch's voice.

"It's not like that Vanessa, I just want to make Elsa lose every friend and every strip of dignity she has!" Pitch said sounding frustrated. He was on the phone. Jack wasn't sure why he cared. But he had to text Elsa this.

"I'm going to bang her, then leave her crying in the dust," Pitch said. That caught Jack's attention.

Elsa got a text. She looked at her Iphone5. It was from Jack.

_J: Need to tell you something, urgent!_

_J: Answer me!_

Elsa wasn't sure if she should ignore it. She sighed before replying.

_E: I don't need to hear a rumor Jack. I know you started those rumors._

_J: What? Yeah, sorry, but can I tell you? It's about your "boyfriend" _

Elsa felt her temper flare. Jack acted like it didn't matter if Elsa was miserable or friendless at all. Maybe it didn't matter to him. Another day, she probably would let Jack speak. But not today.

_E: I'm turning off the phone._

_J: WAIT! I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU!_

_E: Bye._

The moment Elsa turned off the phone Pitch walked in the door.

"Hi," Elsa said. She leaned against one of the bedposts. Was it Jafar's bed? Yeah. Pitch walked to Elsa in three strides and tore the backpack off her. Then he pushed her on the bed.

"Pitch?" Elsa asked. She tried to get up. He pinned her.

"Just relax," He said, before unzipping Elsa's jeans. Elsa tried to shake free. He was too strong. Still, Elsa kept fighting. Pitch took off his pants, then his boxers. Slowly. Elsa tried to head-butt him. It didn't work. He pulled down Elsa's panties.

"PITCH! STOP IT!" Elsa was begging him. He ignored her. In his thing went, out it went. Elsa was screaming as loud as she could, she was trying to escape. On it went for an hour. When Pitch finished he left, smirking. He slammed the door, leaving Elsa in the dark. Elsa curled to her side. Thoughts were twisting in her mind until she felt sick. She vomited on the bed. Her face was sticky with tears. She pulled on her pants and she realized she was trembling. Elsa was trying to walk, she couldn't. She trusted Pitch! She trusted him! Elsa had to get out of here. She stumbled to the door and opened it. People were passing by, staring at her. She looked at her phone. 10 messages from Jack. More whispers, more rumors. Elsa hated this. She hated herself.

"Oh look, the "Ice Queen" is here," Punzie snickered when Elsa walked in. Ice Queen was the worst label Elsa ever had. When she was a child, the other kids would bully her; they called her the Ice Queen. Cold and selfish. Elsa didn't care now. She was a mess. A complete one. Usually Elsa would roll her eyes or ignore Punzie. This time she managed to drag herself in front of Punzie.

"I think idiot suits me better," Elsa managed. She was still crying. Merida shared a confused glance with Punzie. Elsa walked to her bed and buried her face in her pillow. That's when the sobs came in. _He raped me! _Elsa wanted to scream. _He did, he did, he did, he did, he did…._ Her mind was in shambles. She wanted to pick up the voices screaming in her head and throw them away.

"I'm going to text the others about this," Punzie said to Merida. Elsa screamed in her pillow. _More rumors, more lies. Again, and again, and again! I can't take this!_ She realized she screamed the last part in her pillow. Elsa also realized that the others would be coming. She tottered to the door and left. Blind, she followed the hallway. Left, right, right, left, elevator. Elsa kept walking until her face hit the November air. It was chilly, but it didn't bug her. She found a plaza with no one else around it. She sat on the bench, trying to calm down. So many words screaming in her head.

Naïve.

Gullible.

Stupid.

Idiot.

Fool.

"Elsa?" Jack's voice snapped Elsa into reality. She realized her head was in her hands.

"I told you I needed to talk to you," Jack said with a snap of impatience. "Pitch says all he wants to do is bang you, then leave you." He put his hands in his jean pockets. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know," Elsa's voice was dry. "Your right, I didn't listen. You were right. Are you happy now?" She took a shuddering breath. Tears threatened to break through her eyes.

"No," Jack said quietly. He made to sit down next to Elsa. _I can't cry on his shoulder again._ Elsa thought. She got to her feet.

"Now, I need to go and see what new rumors are getting cooked up," Elsa turned to leave but she had one last thing to say. She didn't know if she could say it. The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I wish you were happy Jack. Then all this gossip wouldn't have started." Elsa sighed and walked away. Jack felt confused. Was this how Elsa felt after their first kiss? He ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at the moon.

"I think I made a mistake…" He whispered.

**Gosh! It was SO hard to write this chapter! X( X( Stay hilarious and awesome guys, and I'll see you next time.**


	17. No rumors?

**Bonjour! Nice to see everyone! Bananas to EpicMustache1, Tesora, Vannaluv, IShipJelsa, CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ, SilverStream91, , Hcsp1, and Glee131313. Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 17: No rumors?

Merida checked her calendar the moment she woke up. _Archery team tryouts. _Merida grinned. She had been waiting the whole semester for this. Punzie was singing in the shower while Vanessa was still sleeping. Elsa came to the dorm late and left early. Merida seriously wondered what was up with her. She wasn't talking to anyone anymore and it seemed like the slightest touch could make her shatter. Like glass. Maybe because of Punzie, she did seem a bit harsh last night. Harsh or not though, they were friends.

"I'm going!" Merida called out. She heard a mumble from the bathroom. She took that as an okay. She grabbed her bow and arrows and ran to a tiny café and grabbed an apple. Munching on it, she walked the archery fields. Some people were in the stands, watching. Including Hiccup. Merida waved and smiled at him. He smiled back until he saw Elsa walking past. Merida rolled her eyes. She marched up to the coach, still eating. He was broad shouldered with curly red haired.

"What time do the try outs start?" She asked. The coach turned.

"DAD?!" Merida said it louder then she meant to. He laughed and picked her up.

"Merida! My wee lass!" Fergus Dunbroch exclaimed. Merida managed to struggle out of her father's arms.

"They start in two minutes," He said, chuckling. Merida's face turned red.

"Yeah, thanks," She saw Vanessa holding a pink bow. "I'm just going to talk to my….roommate." She pointed at Vanessa. Fergus nodded and began talking to a boy named Shang.

"What are you doing here?" Merida asked, staring at Vanessa. Vanessa smirked and put one hand on her hip.

"To bug you of course. Plus I'm a way better archer then you," She gave Merida a challenging look.

"Is that a challenge?" Merida scowled. "'Cause you are just a spoiled, plastic, skank. I bet you I'll make it through tryouts. By the way, I'm the better archer, snob." Her hands were balled into fist. Vanessa took one step towards Merida.

"You're on. And by the way, you'll only get on because you're _daddy's little girl,_" Vanessa pointed at Merida's dad. "Coach Dunbroch isn't being fair to me, Shang, Mulan and all the other archers. You're not a good archer at all!" Vanessa was almost yelling now. Her arms were waving in the air.

"Merida!" Merida stalked away from Vanessa.

"Hi Jack," She said heatedly. "What do you want?" For the first time, Jack looked uncomfortable.

"Uh-I need help…stopping the rumors," His eyes darted away from Merida's face. Merida frowned.

"What rumors?" Merida asked. She was pretty sure she knew the ones Jack was talking about. But why did he care?

"About Elsa," He said. Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She replied flatly. "Why should I help? Punzie's kind of right about her, and your dating Punzie. She would get mad." Jack flinched.

"Because…" He looked down at the ground. "I think Pitch…raped her." He ran a hand through his hair. He always did that when he was agitated. Merida was shocked. She knew Pitch was bad news, but this was a low blow. Even for him.

"Jack…you can't fix rumors," She said.

He looked at her, his eyes blue and pleading. "Please," He said. Merida thought for a bit. No, she couldn't. It was impossible, and Punzie would hate Merida for life. She pushed him away.

"No," She said firmly. "You can't change these types of things." She turned away.

"I need to practice," Merida said. She walked away, leaving Jack confused and disappointed.

Elsa held her books tightly to her chest. _Conceal, don't feel. _People were whispering and pointing. _Don't let them know. Conceal, don't feel._ She wove around a pillar.

"Oh look, it's the "Ice Queen"," A cold voice said. It sent shivers up Elsa's spine. "Are you sad? Are you friendless?" The guy leaned down to Elsa.

"I can fix that, come back. You're broken," The guy said. "You're nothing." His cold hands stroked Elsa's neck.

"Pitch," Elsa gritted her teeth "Leave me alone!" Elsa was stronger than she looked. She hit Pitch's face as hard as she could. He spat out a tooth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said, holding his mouth. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"I have no idea, _Norman_ but there is something wrong with me if I dated you," She spat. Elsa stormed off and Pitch let her.

"That's the biggest mistake you ever made in your life," He whispered. Then he picked up his phone.

"Hello, is this Richard?"

**That's it for today, guys! Stay hilarious & awesome! (P.S. what food should I do next?)**


	18. The Feeling of Guilt

**Okay, you asked for it! And I will provide! Waffle tacos (next chapter will be pomegranates and the chapter after that is raspados) to Angel, Elsa's fan, IShipJelsa, , Kyella0203, MeiYin Chang, Sunny Mint, KitKat1225, Katiebug1017, AJz3, MikkyX, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, Smuthermuffin, Hcsp1, Jenny Phoenix, Fpsmcducky, Davidholguin2 and RawrGoLions. TO GUEST: No, I'm not out of my mind, I'm NOT crazy or loco. That comment actually kind of hurt my feelings. No, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. TO KATIEBUG1017: Sorry, I didn't know, I chose that name randomly. TO MEIYINCHANG: Elsa and Jack and Rapunzel, and everyone else do not have their powers in her, sorry if I disappointed you. Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 18: The Feeling of Guilt

It was one week in December, and already students were talking about winter break. Elsa heard small fragments of conversation.

"Sorry Anna. I can't come over on the break. My dad's trying to get me into the ice selling business by going out on the ice more. In the woods," Kristoff apologized.

"Yeah! My mom's going to take me for a spa day!" Vanessa squealed with Charlotte.

"Of course I'm going skiing!" Hans shouted one day to Jafar.

"Hey," Punzie snuck up behind Jack and put her hands over his eyes. The moment he walked into her dorm. "Guess who?" She grinned. Elsa looked up from her homework, froze, and turned away, eyes squeezed shut.

"Uh, Aster? Is it you Bunny?" Jack played along. "Or is it Anna? Kristoff? Oh! I bet it's Hiccup!" He pretended to think hard.

"I give up," He said finally.

"Well, it's not Hiccup," Punzie hinted. "It's Rapunzel." She took her hands away. Jack turned to look at her, his eyes bright.

"Who's that?" He asked, cocking his head for effect.

"Your girlfriend," Rapunzel smirked. She and Jack leaned in closer to each other and kissed. Elsa bit her lip and started writing her essay again. The two didn't break apart. Merida and Vanessa weren't there to make those two jump apart, and Elsa thought for sure they both hated her. She grabbed her glass of water on the table and drank. Awkwardly. The water dripped onto her jeans. Elsa hid the spot by crossing her legs over the spot.

Punzie and Jack finally broke apart. "I think you are the best thing that ever happened to me," Jack grinned. Elsa noticed she was writing harder on the paper then she meant to.

"Think?" Punzie teased. "You can think?" She laughed. Elsa was considering leaving. She didn't notice she was biting on her lip really hard until she accidently poked a hole in her paper.

"Yeah. I'm not an idiot," Jack leaned closer to Punzie again. But he shot one guilty look at Elsa before doing so. Elsa jumped to her feet so fast, the water in her glass came crashing over the clear edge and onto Elsa's pants. Elsa's face turned crimson. Punzie acted like she didn't notice. Jack did. Embarrassed, Elsa pulled out a pair of leggings and put them on. Jack and Punzie weren't looking. Though Punzie's cheeks were pink and Jack was running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry," Elsa whispered. She grabbed and things and opened the door. But a hunchbacked guy was standing in front of the door.

"Quasimodo?" Elsa asked, confused. Esmeralda told Elsa he had a hunch back but not like this.

"Elsa…I need to talk to you," Quasi said. "I have some…bad news." He looked scared to say. Elsa touched his arm.

"What is it?" She prompted softly. Quasi looked into her eyes, so uncertain. Finally he had to blurt it out.

"Your parents were driving on Fantasy Bridge last night when a guy named Richard Black hit them with his car. The car fell over the bridge into Frosty Lake," Quasi took a breath. "Elsa...I'm so sorry. Your parents are…" The hunchback couldn't bring himself to say it. Elsa let out a tiny gasp. She had to lean against the wall to steady herself.

"No….no…they can't be. Please….they can't. My Papa….he's at home in North Mountain Valley. So is my Mama….they can't," Elsa's legs were weak she slid to the ground. "Lo-look I'll call them…you'll see. They can't." Elsa dialed the numbers weakly. Her parents were alive. They had to be. Elsa couldn't live without them, so they were alive.

_The number you have dialed has been deleted. _The operator said. Elsa couldn't breathe. She was tempted to throw away the phone. She had no recollection of dropping it though. Jack and Punzie interrupted their make out session to look at Elsa. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. No! No! Too many people were staring at her. Elsa managed to get to her feet, then she ran down the hall. _No, please! Please! They're alive. Please!_ Elsa was screaming inside. She ran outside and sat in a corner. She was curled up, her head in her lap.

"I said you made a mistake," Pitch said walking up to the distraught girl. "My cousin is alive, Richard if you don't know, and your parents are not." He walked next to her.

"Don't punch people in the face Elsa and don't mess with me. That's rule one. And you broke it, so I arranged a little "tragedy."" Pitch kicked Elsa in the face. He whispered. "And it's all your fault." Elsa was horrified. It was her fault in a way. She started this whole thing. Fire was burning in Elsa's stomach. She tried to talk but a few tears stopped her. She deserved this. Pitch was attacking Elsa, _and she deserved it._ Every flare of pain made her smile. Elsa was despicable. More tears were coming now, hot and fast. Elsa suddenly noticed her rib cage was burying her in pain. A nice collection of bruises no doubt. Elsa touched her nose. Blood covered her fingers. Was it good or bad?

"Hey Pitch!" Jack's voice. "Stop it!" A boy ran in front of Elsa. Her vision was blurry. Was it Jack? She felt Punzie's footsteps. Making the ground vibrate. Elsa moaned in slight pain from all the vibrations. Jack shot a look at Elsa and blocked one of Pitch's punches. But Pitch's other hand hit Jack straight in the eye. Jack reeled. Pitch's fingers had rings on them. That had to hurt. Sneering, he walked away. Elsa got up to her feet, staggering. The numbness she had over her parent's deaths was gone. No, the absence of her parents still hurt, but her whole body felt like it was scorching. She went up to Jack and looked at his eye. It was going to be a black eye. Elsa could tell. Suddenly, she felt sick. Everyone was getting hurt because of Elsa. She wasn't worth the pain and fighting. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry," Elsa was whispering to Jack. "I'm so sorry. You're hurt, and it was just because of me." Tears were choking her now. Jack smiled painfully at her.

"El, its fine. I've been in a lot of worse scraps," He tried to comfort her. Elsa was shaking her head. No, no, no. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Jack…please don't help next time. Please," Elsa was begging him. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Why?" He asked.

"Be-because. I can't stop hurting the people I lo…love. Just do yourself a favour and stay away!" Elsa was backing up now. Her hands placed in front of her.

Jack looked in the process of being crushed. "El, I swear its fine-" Elsa couldn't stop crying. She was shaking her head.

"No! Please Jack, no! I can't deal with all this guilt. And if something happened to you or Anna or anybody because of me…" Elsa looked down at her hands. They were red ugly and scraped. She realized she did love Jack. In what way, Elsa didn't know.

"Please," Her voice was barely over a whisper. But everybody heard it. Jack looked cut to the core, finally he dipped his head and let it hang there.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as Elsa ran away again. "For everything…" But Elsa didn't hear him.

**Ohhhhhh, I had so many feels writing this chapter. X(. Please don't be oo harsh with reviews and stay hilarious and awesome!**


	19. Pitch's Motivation

**Hi guys! NOTE: This is for Hcsp1 who said Pitch was over-reacting. So this scene is actually in between chapter 17 & 1. Pomegranates to RawrGoLions, IShipJelsa, Sunny Mint, ****CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ****, ****Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus****, ****Silverstream91****, ****XxWickedlyBeautifulxX****, Ryshiru, Vannaluv, ****, SecretGarden12, and BatWingsnana951. Sorry, I think I forgot someone, tell me if I ever do! Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 19 or 17 1/2: Pitch's Motivation

Pitch touched the spot where his tooth fell out. It was sore. Who did Elsa think she was? The queen of the campus? Well, actually, unknown to Elsa, she was a few weeks ago. Until Pitch got her to date him. It was hard. He occasionally wanted to beat up Elsa at her slowness. That girl overthought way too much. So…he had to make a call.

After the call with Richard, Ratcliffe came. He heard about half of Pitch's call. It took only about ten minutes to persuade Richard to do it, and five minutes to plan. Pitch was persuasive.

"Aren't you ever going to stop being…so _melodramatic?_" Ratcliffe sighed. "It was just a punch." Pitch rolled his eyes. Ratcliffe clearly didn't get Pitch's grand scheme. He punched Ratcliffe in the face.

"You're so stupid Ratcliffe. And here I thought the Brits were smart. I'm ripping down Elsa's mind. Her image too. Everyone will be against her, which won't help her mental health. And slowly, slowly, the "Ice Queen" will be an absolute mess. All at my hands," Pitch said rather calmly. "Everyone on the campus will know, and bow before me! Even that _ridiculous _man we have to call principal! And I, I will rule over everything. I'll be the university's "Shadow King." And our resident "Ice Queen" will have to submit. She will have to listen to me. Submit. Everyone will..." Pitch was deep into his thoughts.

"Ambitious plan," Ratcliffe commented. "It will take you forever to get _Everyone's_ attention. And submission." Ratcliffe pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"We can be patient my friend. And do I have your submission?" Pitch's eyes looked dangerous. They glinted with malice.

Ratcliffe put the cigarette in his mouth. He sucked in before answering. "Of course…my liege, but what about Vanessa in the present?" He blew out.

"What about her?" Pitch asked. He didn't really care about the snob.

"She likes you,"

"Due to my magnetic personality. But I'm working on Elsa."

"She's jealous because you're working on Elsa. She thinks you…like Elsa."

"Does she now?" Pitch frowned slightly. Did he like Elsa? No, of course not. _ But she's gorgeous. _His brain argued. Pitch swatted away the thoughts easily. _And caring, strong, funny. _

"Do you?" Ratcliffe interrupted Pitch's mental war.

"Do I what?" Pitch replied in his most dangerous tone.

"L-like Elsa. Do you like Elsa….my grace?" Ratcliffe hesitated before saying the last part.

Pitch slapped Ratcliffe in the face as hard as he could. The cigarette fell out of the Brits mouth. "Don't you dare suggest such a thing below me!" Pitch hissed. Then an image of Elsa's face appeared in his mind. He eliminated the vision. It didn't matter. One way or another, Pitch was going to get Elsa's body and soul. He had to.

**Ooh, Pitch has a crush. I had to add this in so people could understand Pitch's diabolical scheme. Stay hilarious and awesome as always!**


	20. Rekindling

**I felt so guilty leaving you guys with such a small chapter like that. So I had to update! XD Raspados to AugustAngelic2399, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, CFMRDP (You may have a long name, but I am a fangirl for A LOT of the fandoms in your name XD) and RawrGoLions. Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 20: Rekindling

Elsa woke up to the pain. It enfolded her body, leaving her biting her lip to stop screaming in pain. She couldn't help it. She screamed in her blue pillow, to muffle the sound. God, her rib cage.

"Elsa?" A hushed voice whispered. Merida? Almost nothing woke Merida up, which meant she was awake the whole time. Elsa checked her alarm clock. It was 12:37 AM. It was now officially Saturday.

"Yes?" Elsa chocked out the syllable through the pain. A sound. Then a dim light appeared. It was a candle. Merida had a candle and was holding a small glass jar. Merida sat on the bed, causing the weight on the bed to shift. Elsa groaned as her body burned. A hushed apology. Merida planed the candle on Elsa's night stand.

"It's if they're ever going to be a black out," Merida said, catching Elsa's questioning look. Elsa managed to sit up. Her bones, her muscles, everything was sore.

"Do you trust me?" Merida asked softly. Elsa hesitated before nodding. Merida gently took off Elsa's shirt.

"Merida? What the he-"Elsa started. Before a soothing feeling ran through her. The pain grew less intense. It seemed like a bad dream.

"My mother's special healing concoction," Merida said, gently applying the cream to one of Elsa's bruises. "Works like a charm." Elsa smiled as another wave of calm flowed through her. It felt like she hadn't smiled in years.

"Thanks," Elsa said. She turned to face Merida, who finished her back.

"Merida, about all my arguments going around…is it my fault? Because I think it is," Elsa didn't know why she was telling Merida this, but Merida seemed like the right person to tell. The red-heads calloused fingers seemed gentle and light as she dabbed some of the concoction on Elsa's arm.

Merida looked at Elsa in the eye. "It's everyone's fault. You, me, Jack, Punzie, everyone's," Merida didn't hesitate. "Listen Elsa, I've been doing some thinking and I'd like to apologize." She finished Elsa's left arm and moved onto the right.

"Ah, I understand if you can't forgive me, but I wish I could be forgiven," Merida's voice seemed like an anchor to Elsa. Pulling Elsa back to reality. But also the good things about it. Elsa smiled.

"I forgive you, but can you forgive me?" Merida looked bewildered. "After all, Mer, you said it was everyone's fault." Elsa gave a faint smile. Merida's eyes lit up.

"Of course Elsa. I'd rather rekindle friendships then make foes," Merida handed the pot to Elsa. "Now go to a mirror. I think you should do your face and neck. And don't worry. Your face is still pretty." Merida touched Elsa's hand before standing up. She helped Elsa up.

Elsa suddenly felt a tidal wave of emotion. "Mer? Thanks. Also, you need to become a therapist." She shook hands with Merida. Merida grinned before turning to her bed.

"Nah. I just had an issue kind of like this with my Mum once. It's no biggie," Merida pulled the blankets over her pajama pants. "Blow out the candle whenever you want." Elsa waited five seconds. Merida was snoring. How did she do that? Elsa walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. There was only a tiny cut on her face, above her eyebrow. Her nose wasn't broken and there was a tiny hint of a bruise peeking out from under her left shoulder. Not as bad as Elsa thought. Her torso took the biggest beating. _Rekindle new friendships._ Elsa thought as she twisted the lid on the jar after she finished with the cream. Of course. Elsa had to check on Anna now, to see how Anna was coping. Elsa felt a surge of guilt about not checking how Anna was before. Well, Elsa had to hope Anna was awake.

"E-e-Elsa?" Anna yawned. She was standing at her doorway, she came after Elsa's fifth knock.

"Anna, how are you doing? I need to know," Elsa said with a concerned tone. Anna smiled rather weakly.

"I can't say I'm well, but Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to grieve," Anna said. "Plus, we have each other. Just call me if Pitch ever tries to beat you up again, and I'll beat the crap out of him. He'll see how it feels to be beat u-up." Anna yawned again.

Elsa smiled. It was nice to see Anna and talk with her. "Okay. It's a deal, and you should get some sleep," Elsa said. Then she thought of something to say. "I'll always be here for you. You know that right?" Elsa asked. Anna took two steps and hugged her sister.

"I know."

Elsa summoned up her courage. She could hear Jack, Flynn, Kristoff and Hiccup playing video games behind the door. _Just Knock!_ Elsa scolded herself. She raised her hand and knocked three times.

Just as she hoped, she heard Jack say "I'll get it," He opened the door. Wearing boxers and a blue hoodie. A flash of confusion slipped over his face when he saw Elsa.

"El-?" He got interrupted when Elsa hugged him. Elsa and Jack used to hug each other good night almost every night in North Mountain Valley. This one felt more personal though. Elsa breathed in Jack's scent. He smelled like wind and hot chocolate, as usual.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said when she broke away. "I was being an idiot when-"It was Elsa's turn to get interrupted. Jack had picked her up (being mindful of her ribs of course. And by the waist) and twirled her in the air. Flynn smirked in the background as Jack put Elsa down.

"No. _I'm sorry_ Elsa. I should have known not to be a jealous dick," Jack said. "But does this mean we're friends again?" He breathed the words friends in Elsa's hair. Warmth spread through Elsa's body.

"I'm pretty sure we are," She replied. Jack grinned and thought for a second. Then he kissed Elsa on the forehead.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted. Good night," He said. Elsa beamed at him.

"Good night." Jack closed the door and Elsa pressed her ear up against it.

"Nice going lover boy/wimp. A kiss on the head must have token all of your courage." Hiccup's voice sounded muffled. But Jack's voice sounded clear and strong to Elsa.

"Shut up Hic, I've noticed you haven't done anything like that to Merida."

**Yay! I love reunions. And I thought it was about time! Next chapter's food will be muffins unless somebody wants something else. As always, stay hilarious and awesome.**


	21. Breakups and Reunions

**Hola me chicos! I just came from Spanish! Anyway, muffin flavours are: chocolate chip and banana, blueberry, plain and raspberry. Muffins to Hcsp1, VK, IShipJelsa, RawrGoLions, FanGirlAllTheWay, , Silverstream91, MeiYin Chang, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus and Puuchan23. Next week will be pie if no one wants anything. Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 21: Breakups and Reunions

Jack was hesitating. His finger was hovering over the Call button. Should he call Punzie? Or text her. Yeah…texting was the easier option.

_J: Hey_

_R: Hi, what's up?_

_J: Nothing. _

_R: Are you ok? You usually text more than one word. You usually text…three. _

_J: I'm fine. Listen are you busy right now?_

_R: No. What do you have on your mind Jack?_

_J: Can you meet me at Hercules Café? Now? _

_R: Of course. _

Jack thought for a bit before replying.

_J: Is it all right if I ask Elsa? _

Punzie didn't reply for three long minutes.

_R: Okay_

Jack grinned. He already asked Elsa and she said yes. He threw on his classic blue hoodie, grabbed his wallet and ran off to meet the girls.

Elsa couldn't believe she agreed to Jack's request. She fiddled with the zipper of her blue vest. Elsa had been sitting for about 45 minutes waiting, and she was on her third mocha. Elsa hoped this wasn't about what happened last night, but Jack mentioned he was going to bring Punzie. Why though? To bury the hatchet?

"Hey Elsa!" Elsa turned. Yep it was Jack. He was panting like he was running as fast as he could. Elsa smiled softly.

"Hey yourself," Elsa said. Jack looked down at her mocha then back at Elsa.

"Sorry I was late," He said. "Bunny wanted something, and I had to text Punzie." Jack sat down.

"When's Punzie coming anyway?" Elsa lifted her cup. A perfect circle of water was under the cup. Elsa pulled her sweater sleeve over her hand and wiped the water away.

"I don't know. Are you jealous?" Jack teased slightly. Elsa's eyes narrowed slightly. Her foot tapped the floor.

"No," She said. "She's just been a total bitch to me lately. Are you making us bury the hatchet?" Elsa couldn't believe she swore so causally like that. Jack didn't seem to care.

"No," He said. Elsa noted that he distractedly ran a hand through his hair. Elsa smirked inwardly. She could always tell when Jack was distracted and uncomfortable. Elsa put her cup down to break the awkward silence.

"I could use another mocha," She said. Jack grinned.

"Fine, I'm guessing I'm paying," Jack said.

"Yeah, 'cause that's the person you are." Elsa stood up and followed Jack to the counter. When they reached the front of the line, a curly haired girl smiled at Jack and gave Elsa a frosty look.

"Hey handsome," The girl's name tag read: Madison. "What can I get you…and your sister?" Jack glanced at Elsa. Elsa motioned for Jack to place the order.

"A mocha Frappuccino and a caramel macchiato," Jack hesitated for a moment. "And a Blossoming Peach Tea Latte." * Madison winked at Jack and walked away. Elsa examined the menu.

"So…I'm your sister?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged. "Innocence is bliss. And that girl is innocent." Jack replied. Elsa rolled her eyes. Meg got told by Herod, who told Anna, who told Elsa that Madison flirted with every customer. Madison handed out the drinks. On Jack's was a number and the words: call me! Elsa grabbed the tea and her mocha.

"Punzie's here," Elsa murmured to Jack. She pointed at Rapunzel, who was wearing a purple dress.

"Hi Jack," Punzie said, giving no notice to Elsa. Not even when Elsa gave Punzie her tea.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Punzie took a sip of her tea. Jack looked at Elsa then Punzie. Elsa was sitting next to Jack. She started when Jack squeezed her hand.

"Actually…it's your attitude to Elsa," Jack said awkwardly. Elsa choked on her mocha. Punzie blinked.

"It's not like your any better," Punzie said. Then she squinted her eyes suspiciously. "You guys made it up last night. Didn't you?" She said. Elsa looked down at her drink.

"Yes," Something was nagging at Elsa. "You knew all along though. So why are you asking?" She had a gamble. "Flynn told you." Elsa looked up at Punzie.

"Yes…" Punzie admitted. Jack's eyes widened.

"I thought you weren't talking to him anymore?" Jack's hand was squeezing Elsa's hand so hard it began to hurt. Elsa frowned and dug her nails into his palm to push his hand away.

"I-I actually. We're…dating," Rapunzel looked scared to admit it. "I'm so sorry Jack." She whispered. Jack looked at his feet. His macchiato was getting cold.

"I actually wanted to break up with you here," Jack said. Elsa snapped her head towards him fast.

"Jack?" She questioned. He looked at her, and shook his head.

"Well, I guess you can go now…if you want," Jack said awkwardly. Punzie nodded and left. Grabbing her tea before she walked away. Elsa's hand interlaced with Jack's.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Elsa couldn't help but be concerned. Jack put one hand behind her back and held Elsa close.

"I'm fine," He said. Elsa smiled. And was it her fault that her heart did a little tap dance?

**That's it everyone!**

***Yes those are drinks from Starbucks, I couldn't resist! **

**Everyone stay hilarious and awesome!**


	22. Apology to KitKat1225

**TO BE CLEAR: This is not a new chapter, it's an apology to KitKat1225. **

**To KitKat1225:**

**I am SO sorry! I don't know if my emails messed up, but it says the last time you commented was on Chapter 17! OMG, yes, it's probably my emails fault! Btw: I did say pomegranates and raspados. If you commented something else, (I mean a food suggestion) I'm so sorry, but I don't think I got it. I'll see if something's wrong with my email, and if I ever forget you again, you have permission to yell at me. Once again, I'm REALLLLLLYYYY sorry that this happened, and it's your choice completely if you want to read my story or not. If you already decided not to read this, well, I'm still sorry. I'll try to be more…I actually don't know how to describe it. But I'll try to be more aware of what reviews say, and who said it. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't like you, but I do. (You can believe that if you want.)**

**-Disneycomicbookfan. **

**(P.S. Here, have a pomegranate!) **


	23. Punzie's Reasons

**Hi everyone! School ended early, so yay! Pie options are lemon meringue, pumpkin, chocolate and blueberry. Pies to DarkSword13, Vannaluv, Hcsp1, SilverStream91, KitKat1225, Littlemixlover17, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, Ally0944, CFMRDP, Guest, Guest, and RawrGoLions. (P.S. LOVE watching Pewdiepie ;) ) BY THE WAY: IM ONLY GOING TO GIVE THE CHARACTERS POWERS IF 20 PEOPLE REQUEST IT. Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 22: Punzie's Reasons

By the tenth text, Punzie wanted to scream. Pitch had been texting Punzie simple commands, with the threat that he would hurt Flynn beyond repair. (Punzie had no idea how he got her number) Punzie hoped he was bluffing because she had no idea how to do the next task.

_P.B.: Make out with Jack in front of Elsa today. By the way, Anna and Merida are added to the list of people I will hurt if you don't do this. _

Punzie was sitting in her dorm, alone. She gulped down the scream of frustration that was bubbling in her throat. But she knew that Elsa would hate her even more if Anna got hurt because of Punzie. Punzie was pretty sure Jack and Elsa were still at the café. Masking her frustration and anxiety, Punzie walked out, right pass Merida.

"Hey Punzie!" Merida tried to grab Punzie's hand but it was too late. Punzie ran away. Punzie saw the two laughing at a table. Summoning all her courage Punzie walked up to them. Jack's back was to Punzie, but Elsa watched Punzie march up to the table. Jack followed Elsa's eyes and turned to Punzie.

"Oh, hi Punz-"Punzie had to force herself. Her lips smashed into Jack's. He tried to push away but Punzie put her hands behind his head and pushed him against her. Punzie looked at Elsa. She didn't want to, but she did. Elsa didn't look miserable and sad. Instead her eyes were filled with concern. For Punzie. Punzie finally pushed away and walked as fast as she could to a place where she could cry. Finally, she found a place under a random tree. It wasn't that tall, but it had long drooping branches, hiding Punzie. Her hair was draped on the ground in circles around her. The tears seemed to freeze Punzie's skin. She did a mental list of things Pitch forced her to do:

_Persuade Vanessa to make out with her boyfriend_

_Date Jack_

_Brag about it to Elsa & Merida_

_Don't tell Elsa about Pitch's "fan club of girls"_

_Spread the rumors about Elsa_

_Be snide & rude to Elsa, Anna and Merida_

_Act like a bitch to lose all her friends_

_Don't tell anyone about his text messages_

_Say to Jack she's dating Flynn again_

_Make out with Jack in front of Elsa *_

"Punzie? Are you okay?" Elsa asked. Punzie's head snapped up to see Elsa better. Elsa came for her?

"Yeah, fine. Look, I'm sorry about what I said about the past few days," Punzie got up to her feet. Should she tell Elsa about Pitch's texts? Merida could take care of herself, and Kristoff was with Anna non-stop. **

"Its fine…that wasn't you," Elsa's sharp blue eyes caught Punzie's wide green ones. "Was it?"

"No….well, kind of yes and no…" 

"What do you mean by kind of?"

"Well, Pitch sent me texts telling me what to do-"

"What!?"

"And he got me to do them by threatening Flynn, Anna and Merida." Punzie finished. Elsa looked intimidating to Punzie for a moment.

"He threatened Anna?" She said in a deadly voice.

"Um-yeah," Punzie said, backing up a few steps. "He said that he would hurt Anna, Merida and Flynn beyond repair." Her voice cracked when she said Flynn's name. Elsa's eyebrows knitted, like she was trying to figure something out.

"Flynn….he-you-was it a lie?" Elsa muttered. Half asking Punzie and half asking herself.

Punzie let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. It was a lie. Me and him aren't going out…." Punzie tried to change the subject. "You're pretty smart Elsa." She said. Elsa looked up to the sky then back to her feet.

"He…Norman told you not to tell anyone did he?" Elsa asked quietly. Punzie also looked at the sky. It was now 1:49.

"No…" She whispered. Elsa's eyes widened.

"We need to get to Anna and Jack," The platinum blonde said. Punzie nodded. Just as the two girls were about to leave, a soft voice rang out.

"Tsk, tsk. And I thought you could keep a secret Rapunzel."

**I know this is shorter, but I have a TON of homework. So…**

***Anna and Kristoff aren't dating yet.**

****I didn't mention Punzie doing some of those things, but she did have to.**

**This is why Punzie's been so mean in the last few chapters. The next food will be chicken wings if no one wants something. I hoped you enjoyed and as always, stay hilarious and awesome!**


	24. A Fight for her Sister and a Realization

**Hiiiii! I swear I heard the computer call at me to update while I was doing a reading assignment, so here I am! Not only will I give the people who get shout outs today, but I will give chicken wings and smoothies to everyone! Chicken options are: Honey & garlic, Salt & Pepper. You can have whatever smoothie you want! Shout outs to FanFictionlover211. Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 23: A fight for her sister and a realization.

Elsa stiffened quickly when she heard that voice, which of course made the collage of bruises on her body protest in pain. She couldn't help it. Elsa winced. Punzie glanced at Elsa, then at Pitch, then at someone behind Pitch.

"Hans!" Punzie spat out. She gritted her teeth. The auburn haired man narrowed his eyes and smiled. Meanwhile, Pitch and Elsa were having their own talk.

"How are your ribs Elsa?" Pitch said, smiling confidently. Elsa's hands balled into fists.

"Fine, just fine Norman," She spat. "How's the tooth I punched out?" She took a step closer to Pitch. Pitch narrowed his eyes.

"It's Pitch," He said coldly.

"Whatever. Who cares?" Elsa rolled her eyes. She peeked out of the corner of her eye. Punzie looked at Elsa and their eyes met. _Say when,_ Punzie mouthed. Elsa turned her glare on Pitch. She noticed he was examining her body.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Was all he said. "And, I would care if-hypothetically- a man in front of you could send a few sl-_friends_ to hunt down your sister. Hypothetically, their names could be Taffyta and Ratcliffe." Pitch examined his fingernails.

Panic rose in Elsa; but she couldn't let the emotions inside her break into her face. "How do you know where Anna is?" Elsa asked. Pitch chuckled. His laugh sent shivers up Elsa's spine.

"I have people everywhere Elsa, but that doesn't matter," Pitch seemed to disappear and then he suddenly appeared behind Elsa. She whipped around to face him. "What matters is that I will _crush_ your sister and everyone important in your life. After all, your grief about your parents seemed to evaporate overnight. I'm sure it wouldn't matter if I hurt Sandy, Bunny, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Kristoff, Flynn, Taylor*and Jack, if you could get over them."

Rage filled Elsa, and grief. In two moves, she was nose to nose with Pitch. "Don't you ever threaten my friends and family again," She whispered, her voice shaky with anger. "Punzie now!" Elsa shouted.

She punched Pitch in the stomach, causing him to double over. When his head drooped down Elsa kneed his head up. Pitch swore under his breath. He punched Elsa in the ribs, which caused her to gasp in pain. He yelled out for Taffyta and Ratcliffe to find Anna and bring her to him. _Let the pain go away, it doesn't matter now._ Elsa stood up, telling herself. _All you have to do is protect Anna! _Pitch tried to punch, but Elsa blocked with her forearm. Thank god for Jack, who insisted Elsa would take self-defence. With her other hand, Elsa punched Pitch's shoulder. It was the first thing her hand could find. Pitch cursed Elsa and shoved her to the ground. Elsa rolled over when Pitch's boot loomed above her. His foot stomped on the dirt.

"Nice," Elsa teased him. While she was still on the ground, she used her legs to sweep Pitch's feet under him. Pitch stumbled and fell face first into the dirt. Elsa made to punch him but Pitch grabbed her fist and threw Elsa down next to him. Elsa was winded. Pitch was stronger than she thought. Trying to shake the pain took too long; Pitch punched Elsa's jaw. Elsa moaned in pain but forced herself to get up.

"Had enough yet?" Pitch asked.

Elsa's words came out in short pants. "Never," She replied, and she kicked Pitch's stomach. As fast as she could, Elsa jabbed Pitch in the back of his neck, and aimed a kick at his spine. When Pitch fell down, Elsa took a quick look at Punzie. Hans was kicking her stomach, but he tripped on her hair. _Stay focused Elsa. _Elsa charged at Pitch, but he grabbed both her hands and threw her against a tree. Elsa examined his eyes. They were full of chaos, flickering with different emotions. Finally, Pitch kissed Elsa's neck. A whole new feeling took over Elsa. She thought she knew anger. This was a whole new emotion. She kicked Pitch into the ground with all her strength.

"Never again," She breathed. Elsa raised her voice. "I'm never going to listen and let a piece of scum like you touch me." Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"And don't even touch my family. Or I will find you and beat the shit out of you with my bare hands," Elsa put her hands together to make a giant fist. She hit Pitch in the head with it. Then the neck. Then the head again. Elsa scowled and kicked Pitch in the side.

"Stay the hell away from me Pitch Black," She muttered to him. Elsa braced herself to block his attack, but Pitch didn't retaliate. The fury that took over Elsa's body seemed to be fading away. She looked at Punzie and Hans. Punzie was unconscious, but so was Hans. But who beat Hans up?

"Elsa?" Anna's voice rang out. Elsa looked down at Pitch and ran to Anna to hug her.

"Oh, gods Anna. I thought something bad was happening to you. With Ratcliffe and Taffyta and all that," Elsa said. "What happened to those two?"

Anna grinned. "Kristoff dealt with them. And I knocked out Hans with one punch!" She said excitedly. Elsa smiled back at her sister and turned to look at Pitch. But he was gone.

_Nine hours later…_

It was 10:52. Jack was highly caffeinated so he was just listening to the radio with his room mates asleep.

"_And this is "Let Her Go" by Passenger." _The radio spokesman announced. Let her go…Elsa loved that song. And it was her birthday in two weeks or so. December 21 was Elsa's birthday. It was December 6. Jack grinned to himself as he thought about Elsa. Why was he so easily distracted by her? When Jack thought about Punzie, he never felt this distracted yet light-headed feeling. So… what did this mean? Then it clicked. Jack spoke to the darkness.

"Of course, that's why." Content, the white-haired boy finally fell asleep. With "Let Her Go" playing in his sleep.

**Okay….Kind of a lame ending there.**

***I haven't formally introduced Taylor "Tooth" in here, but Elsa does know her.**

**Stay hilarious and awesome out there my friends. The food will be pudding if you guys don't want anything special for you.**


	25. Professor Weaseltons Doom and a Question

**Hi again! Pudding options are vanilla and chocolate. (Next week is Triple Caramel Cookies and Cream) Pudding to Hcsp1, Vannaluv, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, UmbraMortiSedent, Shezaiza, , RawrGoLions, Liirec, SilverStream91, and CFMRDP. Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 24: Professor Weaselton's Doom and a Question

Elsa was starting to hate business class. Not because of the whole amounts of homework, or because it was just a tiny bit boring sometimes. It was because of Professor Weaselton. He always gave Elsa a creepy side glance, and Elsa had a feeling that…he liked her.

"Elsa, come up here," Professor Weaselton commanded while the class was doing an analysis of the stock market quietly. Elsa looked at Jack who was beside her. He nodded. Elsa shuffled slowly to the front of the room. Weaselton leaned closer to her and began to whisper.

"I just heard that your parents died," He said. "If you need anyone to keep you company, I'm here. After all…" Weaselton narrowed his eyes at Jack who was watching the two talk.

"I'm a better friend than Mr. Frost there. I wouldn't leave you crying after we kissed. He left you tho-"Professor Weaselton started. He put a hand over his mouth. Elsa felt a growing unease rise in her.

"Were you _spying_ on me?" Elsa said it louder then she meant to. Everyone in the room looked at them. Elsa gave Weaselton a steely glare. He seemed flustered.

"Y-….no," He stammered.

"You were!"

"Fine then…I was. I wanted to be with you…kiss you Mrs. Winters. Then you would marry me and become Mrs. Weselton. But no one here will tell anyone that I was…spying."

Elsa recoiled in disgust. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack stand up. Sandy was next to him looking angry. Elsa was surprised. Sandy always seemed so easy-going.

"How do you know there's no tattle tellers in here?" Elsa asked.

"Because, I can get people suspended. Anyone for any reason."

Jack was walking towards Elsa. Elsa silently willed him not to get closer. Which of course, Jack didn't hear. He was getting closer.

"I don't want to be called Mrs. Weaselton," Elsa wrinkled her nose. "It's such an ugly name."

"Excuse me? Maybe you'll think different once you get married to me." The phone on Weaselton's desk rang. He cursed and picked it up.

Jack's breath was on Elsa's ear. "I'll trip on him, and accidently punch him in the face." Jack took one step closer, holding his stock report. Elsa shook her head.

"Bye!" Weaselton growled. He slammed down the phone. "You'll change your mind later, Elsa."

Elsa hesitated. "No, I won't change my mind later," Elsa didn't know if she should say the next thing that came on her mind. "And it won't be Mrs. Weaselton. It…it might be Mrs. Frost." Elsa blushed crimson. Jack really did trip on Weaselton. He didn't punch Weaselton in the face, but he did get the stomach.

"Uh….sorry," Jack said.

Weaselton looked ready to explode. "YOU! I WILL SUSPEND YOU BOY!" He shouted.

"No you won't," Jack said. He looked uncertainly at Elsa who was still blushing. "No one knows this…but Principal North is my uncle."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then Elsa shuffled to Jack quietly and grabbed his hand. It was cold, like hers.

"I will tell Principal North that you have been stalking students," Jack was resisting the urge to smirk. "You'll probably get fired."

"Go back to your seat Mr. Frost and Mrs. Winters." The rest of the class was silent. After the bell rang, Jack started talking to Elsa.

"By the way, I heard Pitch attacked you yesterday," Jack said. Elsa nodded.

"I also heard that he kissed you," Jack added. Elsa frowned and face Jack.

"Who told you? Where?" She asked. Jack smirked. He knew that Elsa meant where was he told, but hey. Jack had to be Jack. He kissed Elsa on the neck.

"He kissed you there," He stated. Elsa's face turned red for the second time. It was cute.

"Jack! People are staring," Elsa murmured. Jack winked at her.

"So were people when you said that whole "Mrs. Frost" thing," Jack pointed out. "You didn't seem to care about that."

"I did care, and that's different."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"It isn't."

"Are you trying to get me annoyed?"

"Maybe…." _Thwack! _A snowball hit Jack's face. He didn't notice that he and Elsa walked outside, which gave Elsa an advantage.

"Mrs. Weaselton," Jack said. "What has possibly taken over you?" He scooped up some snow in his hand.

"There's nothing wrong with _Mrs. Winters_," Elsa said. Jack threw a snowball at Elsa's stomach. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, it's on Frost!" She threw a snowball at Jack. He dodged. She threw another and he dodged again. Jack ran behind a random column when Elsa wasn't looking. He heard her walk around in the snow. Jack silently packed a snowball together.

"Hi!" He said as he charged towards her. Unfortunately, there was a patch of ice he slipped on. The snowball fell out of Jack's hand as he crashed into Elsa. They both fell down, laughing. Then Jack noticed he was on top of Elsa. Elsa must have also realised. They both stared at each other with more thought. Then Jack finally had enough. He cupped one hand behind Elsa's head and one under her chin. They kissed for the second time. Elsa was kissing back and so was Jack. _Amazing._ Jack thought. Elsa's hands interlaced in his hair. A by passer must have thought that Jack and Elsa were crazy. Two people with white-ish hair kissing in a pile of snow. Both not showing any signs they were cold. Jack didn't care. Jack rolled off Elsa when he needed air. Jack was grinning like he was crazy and so was Elsa.

"So…" Jack said, helping Elsa stand up. He brushed some snow out of Elsa's hair.

"Do you want to go on a date Mrs. Frost?" He asked, extending his arm out for Elsa like a gentleman. She laughed lightly before taking Jack's arm.

"Yeah…sure," She said. Jack felt like jumping up and down in happiness. Until Elsa shoved some snow down his back.

**Yes! I'm done! Everyone stay hilarious and awesome!**


	26. The Date

**Okie dokie, let's get the show on the road. ****Triple Caramel Cookies and Cream to Asla Olsen, Fiealth, Guest, Hcsp1, DarkSword13, Imnotthatgood, KachinaGirl, Glitterblossom, , CFMRDP, Sunny Mint, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, RawrGoLions, and FangirlAlltheWay. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 25: The Date

"Elsa! You can't go on a date like that!" Anna was distraught at Elsa's fashion taste. She was visiting her sister's dorm to see how Elsa was dressed. Elsa was wearing a simple blue hoodie and jeans.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Then what do I wear? Jack has seen me when I was dressed as a slob, its fine!" Anna shoved Elsa into the bathroom and began rummaging through Elsa's clothes.

"That doesn't mean Jack deserves to see you like that!" Anna chose out a purple tank top and a blue cardigan, knowing that Elsa would flat out refuse a dress. Elsa protested at the cardigan. Anna stayed stubborn though.

"You never know Elsa, you might get cold," Anna stated. She frowned when she pulled out a silk scarf with snowflake designs. Then Anna shrugged and threw it to Elsa.

"Anna…" Elsa said. Anna wasn't really listening.

"Punzie do something with her hair!" Anna ordered, throwing Elsa a purple beanie and black leggings. Elsa sighed.

"Anna, I'm not sure about your fashion choices," Elsa called from the bathroom. *

"Trust me!" Anna said, getting her make-up kit ready. Elsa came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes Anna selected with her hair falling loosely down her shoulders. Anna smiled at Elsa.

"You look great," Anna said, pulling out the mascara.

Elsa frowned. "I can do my own make-up Anna," Elsa said, taking the mascara.

"But you always add it too lightly," Anna argued. Elsa began applying the mascara.

"And that's the way I like it," Elsa stated simply. About two minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Elsa opened the door. She smiled when she saw the knocker was Jack.

"Hi El," Jack said. "You look good." Elsa looked at Anna who yelled triumphantly "Told ya!"

Elsa linked arms with Jack. "Let's go before Anna starts bragging," Elsa suggested. Jack smirked at Elsa.

"Yes mam, and don't worry Anna Winters, I'll have your sister here before midnight!" Jack said before he closed the door.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked Jack. The two took a few steps before Jack replied.

"Have you heard of the skating rink here?" He answered her question with a question. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…but I haven't been there yet," Elsa said. Then she added something. "No fair Jack Frost, you know I love ice skating!" Elsa swatted him lightly in the head.

"Well…would you rather go see Bunny take the bet he could fit a dozen eggs in his mouth?"

"No."

The two friends kept talking on the way to the skating rink. When they got inside, Elsa's reaction was what Jack wanted. The rink was huge, with walls and a retractable ceiling. The walls were painted with colourful pictures. The ice rink was empty right now, and the do-it-yourself hot chocolate machine was full.

"Did you get your uncle to make this place empty?" Elsa asked as she went to get some skates.

Jack nodded slightly. "Usually this place is full," Jack winked at Elsa and walked to the ceiling controls. The ceiling retracted, showing the moon.

"C'mon lets go on the ice!" Elsa dragged Jack to the ice.

"Hold on Elsa!" Jack protested. "I need to put on my skates first!" Elsa pretended to look annoyed, then she went on the ice before Jack. She began warming up slowly. Jack watched her. Elsa had actually taken figure skating lessons and she did a bunch of competitions when she was younger. Elsa was pretty darn good. And it was clear that Elsa could still do a few moves. Jack admired her graceful butterfly jump.

"What are you staring at?" Elsa called out. Jack noticed he only had one skate on.

"You," He replied rather bluntly. Elsa blushed before doing a stag leap, she spun in a circle when she landed. Jack got on the ice. He wasn't as fancy as Elsa, but he did play hockey before. Heck, he played hockey right now. He skated next to Elsa.

"Didn't know you could still land so perfectly after jumps," Jack teased. "With your skinny ankles and everything." Elsa looked at her ankles then Jack's.

"At least I can do a jump," Elsa teased. Jack narrowed his eyes in mock anger. Then he relaxed.

"Yeah, yeah. You got me El…but-" He gently shoved Elsa with his shoulder. Jack knew she would fall. And he knew where to catch her. Elsa's eyes widened when Jack caught her back and hand. Their faces were inches apart. Was Jack going to kiss her again?

"Jack!" Elsa tried to scold him. "I could have gotten hurt!" Jack smirked at Elsa. Elsa rolled her eyes inwardly. She had fallen in Jack's trap. Jack helped Elsa stand up.

"You know that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you El," Jack sounded serious for once. Somehow, Elsa's hand found Jack's.

"I know, but what if _you_ hurt me?" Elsa asked, slightly curious. Jack's eyes were captivating Elsa. Why could Elsa get so lost in them?

"I couldn't live with myself," Jack answered. Elsa smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek. He stiffened in surprise.

"It's weird seeing you serious Jack," Elsa grabbed Jack's other hand. She spun them in a circle.

"So…you're saying I'm not serious?" Jack pouted. Elsa let go of one of Jack's hands.

"Great, now I can't live with myself," Elsa said.

Jack looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I "hurt" you," Elsa gave Jack a teasing smile.

After the date, Jack couldn't sleep. Which wasn't good because it was a school night. But wow, Elsa was amazing. After the two skated, they grabbed a cup of hot chocolate to share and looked at the stars. And Elsa sang directly for Jack. She hadn't done that since Jack was 17. Jack grinned when he remembered the kiss Elsa gave him after the date. Right on the lips and Jack swore he saw fireworks. He remembered the chorus of the song Elsa was singing when he fell asleep. Her voice made its way into his dreams.

"_I have died every day waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more." **_

**And that's the date! I'll give you guy's pizza next time unless someone wants something else.**

***I have no fashion sense**

****The songs "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Check it out!**

**As always, stay hilarious and awesome!**


	27. Stay Strong

**Hiiiii! Pizza options is cheese, pepperoni, veggie, Hawaiian and ham and cheese. Pizza to Glitterblossom, RawrGoLions, Vannaluv, FandomWarrior, Guest, Katiebug1017, Guest, CFMRDP, Hcsp1, Suuny Mint and Guest. In here, this is the first day of winter break, because nothing really important happened. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 26: Stay Strong

Anna hesitated before opening the door. The two servants, Kai and Gerda were waiting for the two sisters. They were dressed in black, they're eyes reflected grief. Anna bit her lip, she grabbed Elsa's arm.

"Elsa," Anna was shaking. "I-it's like they can just….walk down the stairs and see us…and…" Anna couldn't continue. Elsa blinked three times really fast. She touched Anna's arm.

"I know," Was all Elsa said. Anna's skin felt like it was tingling. She could almost feel her parent's presence in the house. She couldn't help it but she started crying.

"Ah hum," Kai said, his voice shook a bit. "I made some pizza for you in the kitchen, come down when you feel hungry." He walked into the kitchen.

"W-would you like me to carry your bags Miss?" Gerda asked. Elsa wrapped one arm around Anna.

"Sure Gerda," She said. Anna was surprised. How could Elsa be so strong? So sturdy? While Anna was a shaking, wet mess. Elsa led Anna gently to her room with her bags. Then Elsa went to her room. Anna's hands didn't listen to Anna's wishes. She couldn't unpack. Anna checked her phone. On it was a message from her next door neighbor: Mavis.

_M: Are you home yet?_

_A: Yeah, are you? _

_M: Yeah. You want to do something later?_

_A: Sure, what?_

_M: Build a snowman? You can ask Elsa if you want to._

_A: Sure. I'll come AND ask Elsa. _

_M: Cool. Btw, I got a boyfriend!_

Anna rolled her eyes. She was still crying but Mavis sparked another feeling in her. Curiosity. Anna clumsily wiped a tear away. She poked herself in the eye which caused more tears.

_A: WHATS HIS NAMEEEEE? HOW DID YOU MEET?_

_M: Lol, his names Johnny. I'll tell you all the juicy details later ;) How's your and Elsa's love life?_

_A: I'm in love with a guy but we're not dating. I think I'm almost there. Elsa has a boyfriend I think._

_M: Who?_

_A: Our other next door neighbor._

_M: Jack!?_

_A: Yes. _

_M: I used to have a crush on him._

_A: Don't tell Elsa that_

_M: I won't. Gtg._

Anna looked out her window up to the sky. Her parents weren't Christian or Catholic, but maybe they were up there. Anna clasped her hands together. A tear made its way down her face and it dripped onto her knuckles.

"Please Mom…Please Dad…" Anna's voice cracked. "Please let me know if I'm doing the right thing with Kristoff and everything. And please help Elsa. I hate seeing her miserable…and stay safe up there okay? We'll- Richard Black is in jail, and Pitch will be in there too…I promise." More tears slid down. Anna tried to wipe them away with her sweater sleeve and went downstairs. She'd have to unpack later.

Elsa was at the table, staring sadly at nothing. Anna sat down next to her.

"It's ok Elsa…."

"I know." Kai and another servant named Pedro served the pizza. Anna took a bite. It was delicious, but pizza couldn't stop grief. Elsa seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Uh-so I'm going to build a snowman with Mavis. Wanna come?" Anna asked. Elsa frowned.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go to…the reading of the will," Elsa murmured. Anna nodded. She understood.

After lunch, Anna put on a magenta cap, a coat of the same colour and a dark blue skirt with lighter leggings. After pulling on ankle high black boots, she turned to Elsa.

"Is this warm enough, mo-…" Anna almost said mother. She took a deep breath. A flash of pain flickered in Elsa's eyes but it was gone in an instance.

"Take these," Elsa handed Anna a pair of cyan gloves. Anna took them silently.

"Have fun, Anna!" Elsa called as Anna began walking away. Anna waved back at her sister. Something was bugging Anna though; Elsa seemed to be acting different. Like someone else. Anna tried not to worry. Elsa was fine, she was just grieving, right? But the way Elsa told her to have fun…Anna realized that was what their mother said to them when she and Elsa went out to play. Anna frowned.

"Hey Anna!" Mavis called. She was wearing striped leggings, a black dress, a black coat and gloves.

"Hi Mavis," Anna ran to see her friend. Mavis smiled. She had heavy make-up on.

"I heard about your parents, I'm really sorry," Mavis said softly.

"Thanks, I know you understand. After all…your mother..." Anna trailed off. Martha Dracula died about seventeen years ago. She was visiting a foreign country for a business meeting. Martha forgot the required documents at the hotel and she ran back to it. The hotel was getting raided by robbers (it wasn't the best hotel but it was cheap) and she died defending a father and child. After that, her husband vowed to make the best hotel in the world. He got rich off the hotel.

"Yeah…" Mavis was on her knees packing some snow together.

"Let's not talk about this," Anna said. She helped Mavis with the bottom part. The bottom soon grew huge and it was getting harder to roll it in the snow.

"Ugh!" Anna huffed. Mavis let out a breath. Then Anna saw someone that could help.

"Hey Jack! Mary!" Anna waved at Jack and his sister. Mary was in grade 10. They both turned to Anna and Mavis.

"Aren't you too old to make snowman?" Jack asked. Mavis looked at the two.

"Who cares? It's fun. Now get you butts over here and help us roll this!" Mavis ordered. Mary dragged Jack to the giant snowball. It took two hours and a half to build the snowman. Anna was exhausted.

"Want to come over to my house? I bet we have hot chocolate," Anna said. Jack and Mary looked at each other.

"Sorry, I'm going shopping with Giselle and Nala," Mary said. "Can I use your car Jack?" Mary grabbed Jack's keys. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sure. I'll come Anna," He said. Mavis agreed.

"You just want to see Elsa, Jack," Anna said.

Jack gave Anna a piercing look. "Maybe…" Then he tickled her. Anna started laughing like crazy. Then Mavis began helping Jack.

"Enough! Enough!" Anna was breathless. "Let me ask Elsa if you guys can come. She's been acting strange lately."

"Okay," Mavis said. Anna slipped through the front door.

"Kai, where's Elsa?" Anna asked. Kai flinched.

"She's… In your parents room. I would advise you to leave Elsa alone," Kai said. Anna already began walking upstairs.

"Thanks Kai."

Anna ran upstairs and walked cautiously to her parent's room. The door was closed, so Anna opened it. She looked in. Anna stifled a gasp. Her parent's presence was strongest here. Then Anna heard something. Elsa was sobbing on the ground. Her head was on the bed. The will strewn on the floor.

"Mom….dad…please," Elsa was crying so hard she could barely speak. "I need Anna to be okay. I need help…to stay strong for her. Please…help Anna." Anna was alarmed when Elsa got taken over by a fresh wave of sobs.

"Where…where did you go?" Elsa wiped a few tears off. Anna almost walked in, but something told her that Elsa wanted to be alone. Anna closed the door silently.

"Can we come?" Mavis asked the moment Anna walked outside.

Anna shook her head. "Elsa…she isn't feeling well..." Anna said.

Jack looked concerned. "Maybe I can come and give her company?" He said awkwardly.

"No, she wants to be alone," Anna said. When the two left, Anna sat on the stair steps. When the sun was beginning to set, she decided.

"I promise Mom and Dad, that I'll stay as strong for Elsa as strong as she is for me," Was it Anna's imagination? Or did the sky flare more orange than usual for a sunset? Anna frowned. Because orange was her dad's favourite colour.

**Ok, this is longer than the last few chapters, hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be pasta unless…well I think you know. As always stay hilarious and awesome.**


	28. Midnight Kiss

**Hi everyone! Pasta (lemon drops next chapter) to F1am3etta, Person1085, Ilaha0karimi, Glitterblossom, RawrGoLions, HolbyCityFan13, Silverstream91, Snow, ReadingAddict24, XCaydieKane, Hcsp1, NeverRegretAnything, CFMRDP, Phantomfangirl44, and Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 27: Midnight Kisses

Elsa curled up under her blue blankets. After checking that her balcony doors were locked, she slipped into bed and began reading the last paragraph of her parent's will.

_And to Elsa and Anna:_

_We're sorry that you have to suffer through our death at all. Elsa, we believe we can trust you to take care of Anna. We're counting on you. (Please stay strong for Anna. Even if you have to act different around her) Anna, remember we love you and please don't grieve too much. We'll always be in your heart._

_-Love Mom & Dad._

It was like Elsa's parents cared more about Anna than Elsa. Scratch that. They did. Elsa wasn't sure what to do. Listen to her parent's will? Or do the opposite because it seemed like Elsa could be freer that way? Elsa brushed a spare strand of hair behind her ear.

Knock! Knock!

"_Elsa?"_

Elsa clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from making sounds. She didn't want to see Anna right now. She wanted to stay in the darkness of her room.

"_Please, I know you're in there. _

_People have been asking where you have been._

_They say of courage, And I'm trying to._

_I'm right out here for you._

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other, it's just you and me_

_What are we going to do?"_

Elsa wiped a tear falling from her cheek. She loved Anna, but she wanted to be alone. Elsa needed to be alone. Maybe she could ask Anna if she could leave Elsa alone right now. Elsa opened her door.

"Hi," She said weakly. Anna looked like she was debating with something.

"Elsa," She blurted out. "I just want you to know that you don't need to be strong around me. And that I'll be as strong for you as strong as you are to me." Elsa was slightly touched. She remembered the will. Elsa formed her words carefully.

"Anna. Does it…hurt you when I act like this?" Elsa asked. Anna's bottom lip was trembling.

"Yes," She said. That was all it took. Elsa hugged Anna, surprising her.

"Then I'll stop…" Elsa said. "But I need you to read your-our parent's will." Elsa picked up the crisp pieces of paper and handed them to Anna. Anna began reading from the top. Elsa took the last sheet and put it at the top of the stack.

"Bottom paragraph," Elsa pointed at it for emphasis. Anna read it, staring at her parent's words almost hungrily. Elsa felt a bit uneasy at her sister's expression. Usually Anna was so full of…joy. That was one of the things that made Anna…_Anna._

"Oh…Elsa." Anna said, there was a new look on her face: pity. "They don't mean it like that." Anna sounded like she was reassuring herself. Elsa looked down at her feet.

"The will was last updated four days before we left to college," Elsa said softly.

"The day you and Mom and Dad had the fight," Ann whispered.

_Flashback_

"Why can't you and Anna have school here? In North Mountain Valley?" Mrs. Winters begged. Elsa shook her head.

"Mom, Arendelle University is the best school in the country," Elsa argued.

"Elsa, we know you can convince Anna to school here. You _have_ to stay here," Mrs. Winters pleaded. "It's an order."

Elsa turned to her Dad. "Dad, please…" She trailed off when her Dad firmly shook his head.

"It's an order Elsa!" He grumbled.

"No, you're just using me to get Anna to stay here," Elsa felt crushed.

"Elsa…" Mrs. Winters' voice was icy. "Now you are just acting petty."

"So you are using me!"

"Elsa. Why do you think we like Anna better? Your attitude is terrible and rude," Mr. Winters said coldly. Elsa felt like she got punched in the gut. She knew that her parents favoured Anna, but it was something else to hear them say it.

"Walt!" Mrs. Winters scolded. "Now Elsa won't co-operate at all!" Elsa backed away from her parents so her back was against the wall near the stairs. Her eyebrows knit together.

"Mom…Dad…" She whispered. A surge of anger rose in Elsa. "You're being incredibly selfish! Why can't you just let me and Anna have our own freedom without you two watching us like hawks!? Okay, we're going to that University!" Elsa's parents looked shocked. They never heard Elsa shout like this.

"Elsa," Mr. Winters snapped. "Go to your room and learn some respect.

"I know," Elsa grumbled. She ran up to her room before the tears started.

_End Flashback_

"Yeah," Elsa's voice was dry. She unlocked the balcony and walked out. The moon was in a crescent tonight. Elsa loved looking at the sky. Then Elsa tripped on a rock. Anna helped Elsa stand steady.

"What's a rock doing on your balcony?" Anna asked confused. There were more around. Elsa shrugged and put one hand on the balcony railing. It was blue with snowflake designs, made of marble. Elsa dodged another pebble flying onto her balcony. She looked down.

"Jack? Are you crazy?" Elsa called, trying not to wake up Kai and Gerda.

He flashed Elsa a smile. "Just seeing if you're okay."

"Anna, go to sleep," Elsa ordered. Anna gave Elsa a cheeky grin.

"Fine, fine!" Anna winked at Elsa and left.

"I'll be right down," Elsa said. She threw on a jacket over her pajamas. Elsa slipped on her boots. She ran outside into Jack's arms.

"How you feeling Elsie?" Jack whispered into Elsa's hair. Jack had never called Elsa _Elsie _before. Elsa buried her face into Jack's shoulder.

"Not good Jack," Elsa admitted. "There was so many things I needed to fix. So many regrets I have."

Jack put his hands on Elsa's shoulder and pushed her away. He looked into her eyes. "Everyone has regrets Elsie. But those things preying on your conscience make you human. A good human being anyway. You learn from your mistakes, right?" He pressed his lips to Elsa's forehead.

"Yes," Elsa said. "C'mon, it's freezing out here." She kissed him on the cheek. "And…thanks Jack." She smiled at him and walked into her house while Jack walked to his. Elsa bit her lip once she entered her room. She huddled under her blanket.

"Mom…Dad…goodnight."

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always stay hilarious and awesome. ;)**


	29. The Dream

**Hi everyone! Lemon drops (It's Candy) to: Chinaluv, LittleHarmonizer, KitKat1225, RawrGoLions, SilverStream91, Milen2000, Wildanimelover, F1am3etta, Glitterblossom and Hcsp1.**

**To Hcsp1: Thanks for telling me that, I'll try to be more careful with lyrics in songs.**

**To Glitterblossom: I try to update every day! And thanks1 ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 28: The Dream

Jack hated shopping. But here he was in Dream Mall with Mary and all her friends.* His least favourite was Periwinkle. She hated Jack too. But she hated him for a different reason. Periwinkle liked Jack. And not as a friend. Heck, she even dyed her hair white so she looked kind of like Jack. But when Jack told Periwinkle he didn't like her, Periwinkle told him that she would make his life miserable. And Jack didn't care.

"Whoa! Whoa! Mary, why the hell are you going to Victoria's secret?" Jack realized where he was following the girls. A red haired girl with a pink skirt –Rosseta- turned to him.

"Yeah, so? Stop being such a sissy!" Rosetta said. She linked arms with Iridessa and marched in after Mary.

Jack rolled his eyes and stayed outside of the store. Rosetta looked back at him while Periwinkle narrowed her eyes at Jack. Jack sat down on a bench against the wall next to the store. He perked up when he saw Elsa and Anna walking past, eating frozen yogurt.

"Hey, Elsa! Anna!" Jack yelled. Some people frowned at him, but the two sisters whipped around to face him.

"Hi Jack!" Elsa said. Anna had a mouthful of yogurt in her mouth so all she could do was nod. Elsa frowned as they approached Jack.

"What are you doing in front of Victoria's Secret?" Elsa sat next to him. Anna's eyebrows knit together as she sat next to Elsa.

Jack probably blushed. "Waiting for Mary and her friends," He said. Jack put an arm around Elsa. Elsa leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Silvermist and Fawn?" Elsa asked. Jack shook his head. Mary gave them up as friends in Grade 9. She replaced them with total snobs.

"Nah, she replaced them. With Periwinkle, Rosetta and Iridessa," Jack leaned his head against the wall. Elsa placed one finger up like she was trying to remember something.

"She's that girl with the dyed white hair that you sent me an email about…right?" Elsa questioned. Jack nodded.

Then Periwinkle came out of the store with a bag. "What are you doing with this slut Jack?" She said coldly. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jack smirked. "I'm not doing anything with you Periwinkle." Jack winked at Elsa. Mary came out of the store, giggling about something that Iridessa said.

"Mary, your brother called me a slut! And not….her." Periwinkle gestured at Elsa. Mary smiled at Elsa.

"Oh, hi Elsa!" Mary hugged her. "Glad to see you're better." Elsa grinned.

"It's nice of you to be concerned," Elsa said. Periwinkle looked like she had been slapped. Jack wondered how far he could take this.

Jack kissed Elsa on the cheek. "We were all worried Elsie," He murmured into her ear. Anna nodded. Elsa grinned. Now Periwinkle's hand were curled into fists. Elsa smirked at Jack, he could tell she knew what he wanted.

"Guess I owe you something for all that stress," Elsa turned to kiss Jack on the lips. Periwinkle's face turned tomato red.

Elsa wasn't sure if her parents would have approved her kissing Jack to make Periwinkle jealous. They probably wouldn't have. Elsa broke apart quickly. No…she should honor her parent's memory. A tiny bit of hurt flickered in Jack's face. Periwinkle scowled. Mary shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"How about we go to the food court?" Mary asked. Iridessa shrugged and followed Mary to the food court. Anna threw her finished frozen yogurt cup into the trash can.

"Okay," Anna jumped up. Elsa got off the bench.

"C'mon, let's go," Elsa said. Jack got up and held her hand. The group decided to go for Chinese food. Anna suggested it first thing. She loved Chinese food. Periwinkle disagreed, saying rice wasn't good for her skin. Still, no one listened. Elsa picked at her steamed vegetables. Jack noticed this and frowned at Elsa.

"What's up?" Jack whispered to Elsa. Elsa didn't say anything. She was still unsure if her parents wouldn't or would approve if Elsa was dating Jack.

"Nothing…my stomach just hurts," Elsa lied. "I might drive home actually." Jack took a bite of rice before answering.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked. He was so concerned for Elsa. It was sweet,

"What? No thanks, I need you to drive Anna home," Elsa patted his arm. Crease lines appeared on Jack's forehead.

"Okay," He said finally. Elsa got up to leave. She felt so confused about her and Jack's relationship.

"Elsa!" Anna called out. "I might come home a bit later tonight!"

Elsa nodded. "That's okay Anna,"

_Later_

Elsa scooped a hunk of chocolate ice cream into a bowl. She wanted to know what to do about everything. How to reach closure over her parent's death, how to do the right decision about Jack. Elsa bit her lip. Ice cream always made Elsa feel better. Especially chocolate. Elsa finished the bowl, spoon by spoon. She savoured the creamy richness inside her mouth. After Elsa put the bowl in the sink, she fell asleep on her bed. Elsa never had strange dreams. But she had one that afternoon.

Elsa was standing on a bridge made of ice. She wasn't cold, and was wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice. She felt a surge of freedom. Elsa ran off the bridge and onto another part of a mountain. Just as Elsa felt like she was going to do something radical, her parents appeared. Her mother was wearing a purple dress and her dad had an important looking suit on.

"Mom? Dad?" Elsa whispered. She couldn't believe it.

"Hello Elsa," Mr. Winters said. "It's nice to see you again."

There was a lump in Elsa's throat. "But this is impossible…you're dead!"

Mr. Winters smiled. "Yes, we are. But you're dreaming Elsa."

"So…it's not real?"

"No. It's real, Elsa. Think of it like you're visiting," Mrs. Winters put a hand on her husband's arm. Elsa looked at her parents, soaking in every detail of her parent's. Her father's regal posture. The warmness in her mother's eyes.

"Oh… Are you going to visit Anna then? She misses you, we both missed you," Elsa ran to hug her parents but she went right through them. Mist blew around the mountain, blurring Elsa's parent's faces.

"We're sorry Elsa," Mr. Winters said. "We're dead. And to answer your question, no. We're not going to visit Anna's dreams."

"Why?"

"Because, she's not confused about what we want from her and you."

"What do you want?"

"Elsa," Mrs. Winters said. "We want you to be happy. We want you to be yourself."

The mist chilled Elsa. That was a first. "I'm sorry. Our last fight-"

"We will forget about it," Mr. Winters said. "And don't touch the mist. If your body is in contact with it too long, you may die yourself." Elsa frowned.

"Where's it coming from?"

"Us. We must leave soon," Mr. Winters gave Elsa an apologizing look.

"Wait! So you want me to lead my own life?" Elsa needed an answer.

Mrs. Winters smiled. "Exactly Elsa. And Jack's a good boy. It's fine."

Elsa smiled. "I was worried about your response about that." The mist was getting thicker. Elsa could barely see her parent's face.

"Will I see you again?" Elsa asked her father.

"Yes," Mr. Winters looked troubled. "Elsa, we have to go soon. So I must tell you something. Be careful about Norman's bait! It's going to be-"

There was too much mist. Elsa couldn't hear her parent's voices.

"We must leave Walt!" Mrs. Winters screamed. Then Elsa woke up, her throat dry. Elsa stumbled to the kitchen. She filled a glass with ice and filled it with water. Elsa drained it in three sips. Then there was a knock on the door. Kai opened it.

"Miss Elsa, Jack Frost to see you."

"Let him in Kai," Elsa walked to the front. "Jack, what's wrong?" Jack looked agitated. He ran a hand through his hair, he looked half guilty half worried. A cold feeling ran through Elsa.

"Is it Anna?" Elsa asked. Her voice sounded urgent. Please not Anna, please not her little sister. Please.

"Yes," Jack wouldn't meet Elsa's eyes.

Elsa grabbed his shoulders. Panic filled Elsa. From her head to the tips of her nose. No…did this have to do with her dream? _Be careful about Norman's bait….Pitch's bait. _

"What happened?" Elsa was almost shouting. Anna couldn't leave Elsa. No, please no. There was so much life left for Anna.

"I think…I think Pitch has her," Jack said. He held out Anna's phone. On it was a message from a random number.

_491-3908: This is Pitch, I have Anna. If you want to see her again go to Atlantis dock, warehouse 71. _

**Cliffhangers! Do you guys hate me for ending there? **

***All of Mary's friends are fairies from Pixie Hollow**

**Anyways, as always, stay hilarious and awesome!**


	30. Saving Anna

**Hi, hi hi! Nice to see you guys! Okay, tart flavours are: lemon, cherry, egg (Asian food, SO GOOD!) Next foods are going to be: peanut butter delights and sushi! Tarts to , KitKat1225, Glitterblossom, CFMRDP, AilishAnne, Frozenfanatic45, Chinaluv, Vannaluv, Guest, Mildredreads, (You can send me a story anytime. I love to read ;)) Hcsp1 and Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus. (I LOVE House of Hades.) Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 29: Saving Anna

Flynn examined his surroundings. Elsa was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, Punzie was chewing the inside of her cheek nervously, Jack had his head in his hands, Merida was grumbling some dirty words aimed at Pitch, Kristoff was staring mournfully at the table and Hiccup was drawing the warehouse and making notes. Flynn himself was tapping his foot in a rhythm. _1…2…3…4…1…2…3…4…_ Jack had convinced Elsa to wait for the group to come.

"Can we go now?" Elsa asked impatiently. Flynn could see the stress lines on her face.

"I think Hiccup's drawing a plan," Flynn said eventually when no one answered. "He'll-"

"I'm almost done!" Hiccup cursed when the lead on the pencil broke. Merida grabbed him another one absentmindedly. Elsa frowned.

"Please hurry up…" Elsa collapsed on the couch next to Flynn. Hiccup nodded. Bored, Flynn turned on the TV. The Hunger Games were on. Merida, Punzie and Jack looked to the screen.

About thirteen minutes into the movie, Hiccup jumped to his feet. "Done!" Hiccup exclaimed. He smoothed the paper out and proudly showed it to the group.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking. Punzie and me, we'll come in from the back entrance,' Hiccup pointed at some scribbly line labelled H&P. "Then Jack can come in from the left and Merida from the right." Hiccup drew two dotted lines through the warehouse.

"It looks like a fire hydrant," Flynn pointed out.

"Gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Hiccup muttered. "Elsa, and Flynn, you take the front. And Kristoff will make a distraction. I'm guessing Anna will be around the middle and Pitch might be too." Hiccup labelled the two spots with a P.B. and A. Then he put a line through the warehouse down the center.

"Don't go down the middle. That's the line here. Go around the sides," Hiccup drew eight curved lines around the middle line.

Flynn stretched his arms. "You just drew a dog on the hydrant," he noted.

"Flynn, shut up. Let's go," Elsa got up. "We'll have to take the van," Elsa added. Jack got up slowly.

"I'll drive," He said.

Blackness. Anna could only see blackness. She was stiff, leaning against a wooden chair. It smelled like paint, metal and wood chips. How did Anna get here? Last she remembered was that black haired guy at the Cookies by George place. Anna only got one bite of her chocolate chip cookie before it all went black. Dang, Anna was hungry. Suddenly something got yanked off her head and Anna's vision went blurry. Too bright. When Anna's eyes adjusted, she saw a familiar face in front of hers. Pitch. And he was chewing on _her_ chocolate cookie.

"Pitch, you bastard! I bought that you know!" Anna tried to grab the cookie out of Pitch's hand. She realized her hands were bound by ropes. Pitch chuckled. He tossed Anna a chocolate coconut macaroon.

"Eat that without your hands," He said. Anna looked around.

Anna gritted her teeth. "Where am I?" Anna took a bite of cookie.

"Warehouse 71, Atlantis dock. I didn't want to kidnap you, I wanted someone worthwhile, but how else would I get your sister and Jack here?" Pitch circled around Anna while saying this. Anna scowled.

"They'll beat the crap out of you," Anna snapped. She meant to make it sound harsh, but her mouth was too full of cookie to sound anything else beyond silly.

"They could if it was two against me, but…" Pitch gestured behind him. Hans, Jafar, Ratcliffe, Drizella, Vanessa and Taffyta appeared from the shadows. Anna scowled.

"Cheating son of a bitch!" Anna directed her words at Pitch. Pitch shrugged.

"I don't play _fair_ Anna," Pitch said, "and if you don't shut up, I'll bind your mouth and your hands." Anna scowled. She took another bite of cookie. Then she heard it, a clattering sound near the back.

Jack peered through the window. Dang, Pitch had reinforcements. Well, he could text everybody that.

_J: There are reinforcements, guys. About 6._

_H: Kristoff can take care of some of them._

Suddenly there was a loud clatter towards the back.

"Taffyta, go check that out," Pitch ordered. Taffyta left. Jack turned towards the back. Kristoff had an unconscious Taffyta over his shoulder.

"Any more distractions?" Jack asked grinning. Kristoff looked up at the roof. He nodded and looked at Jack.

"There's a hole on the roof, I need a boost to get up there though," Kristoff replied. Jack nodded.

"No problem,"

Jack thought Kristoff was a genius. He looked through the window as Kristoff jumped into the warehouse from the roof. He landed right next to Hans. Jack got a text.

_H: Go into the warehouse!_

Jack ran into the 71st warehouse. He ran straight into Vanessa.

"Leave Frost for me!" Pitch screamed. Vanessa hesitated, then Jack tripped her. He jumped over her body and pointed at Pitch.

"You," He said. He took a glance at Ana she looked fine. Jack charged at Pitch. Too late he realized Anna was screaming.

"Jack! Jack, he has a gun! Jack!" Anna screamed. True enough, Pitch pulled out a pistol and shot Jack in the shoulder. Jack let out a grunt of pain.

"Jack!" Elsa barreled into Pitch's side. Pitch turned to Elsa. He grabbed a knife in his other hand.

"Elsa, get out of this!" Pitch slashed Elsa's arm with a knife. "I don't want to hurt you!" Jack got up to charge him again while Pitch was distracted.

"That's news to me," Elsa snarled, balling her fists. Jack ran at Pitch, being careful of his left shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack shouted before he hit Pitch. Pitch turned, only to get knocked over.

"Elsa, go free Anna!" Jack shouted as he threw the pistol as far as he could. Elsa ran off. Jack was aware of Merida and Hiccup attacking Jafar viciously. Flynn was taking on Vanessa and Drizella while Punzie had tangled up Hook with her hair and was fighting Ratcliffe. Pitch pushed Jack off him and kicked Jack in the gut.

"Idiot!" Pitch spat. Jack rolled and swept Pitch's feet off him. When he did that, he punched Pitch's jaw. Pitch grabbed his knife. He slashed Jack's forehead. Jack's blood spilled over both of them.

"It's over Frost," Pitch snarled. He got up and threw Jack on the ground.

"Anna, get Jack," Jack heard Elsa order. Jack tried to get to his feet, but Pitch punched Jack in the stomach.

"And now…" Pitch grabbed his knife and was about to stab Jack.

"No!" Elsa screamed. She ran in between the two boys. Pitch tried to stop the knife but it was too late. The blade went into Elsa's stomach.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed. Jack tried to shake his disbelief. No Elsa was fine, she was fine. Elsa fell down.

"What did you make me do?" Pitch howled. He fled. Numbly, Jack heard Punzie calling 911. He made his way to Elsa, wincing as the vibrations of his steps reached his shoulder. Elsa was still alive. Anna gripped her sister's hand. Tears ran down Anna's cheeks. Same with Jack.

"_Just-just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_n…no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and…"_

Elsa's voice trailed off. Jack kissed her forehead. All those kisses, dates, laughter, it was all gone. Elsa was all gone. Maybe not at this moment but…

"Oh, god Elsa," Jack whispered. Anna looked petrified, her face pale. Then a man came in wearing a doctor's coat. More people came with a stretcher. They put Elsa on it and carried her to the ambulance. A paramedic led Jack to the ambulance too.

"Wait!" Anna and all of Jack's friends screamed. "Let us come, please?" Anna asked. She gestured at Jack and Elsa. "She's my sister, and he's my neighbor." The paramedic hesitated.

"Alright, but just you," He said. Jack's vision was blurry. He heard Punzie say: "I'll tell his parent's, Flynn can tell Kai and Gerda."

Jack could barely see. He looked at Elsa next to him. Her eyes were gently closed. There was a tiny rise in her chest. Jack looked back at the ceiling. Then he felt Anna's hand on his.

"You'll be fine, Anna whispered. "Same with Elsa." Jack felt weird getting comforted by a girl almost two years younger than him. But he held on Anna's words like a life line.

"Okay," Jack said softly before he fainted.

**Oh no! What will happen to Elsa and Jack? Well stay tuned. I might update again today. As always stay awesome and hilarious. **


	31. Elsa's Return

**Happy Valentine's Day! Let's celebrate with Peanut Butter delights! Peanut butter delights to Glitterblossom, Mimi, Hcsp1, HerondaleGUUUURL, , Silverstream91, CFMRDP, Lexibear98, EpicMustache1, Stars Snowfall, Frozenfanatic45, Guest, WriterGirl2000, (No its fine ;). I can take some insults. Just no raging complaints) Eddysfer, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, Chinaluv and LittleHarmonizer. Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 30: Elsa's return

Where was Elsa? She looked around. Everything was white and spotless. But everything seemed blurry…and soft. All this white made Elsa think she was on clouds. A dull yellow light shined down on Elsa. Squinting, Elsa looked to her left, where the light was coming from. She expected the sun, and she was right. But a glass window was in between the sun and Elsa. Just like Elsa's room in fact…but also not like her room if that made sense. Elsa walked to the window and looked out of it. A fjord was spread around -wherever Elsa was- and Elsa could see mountains in the distance. There was also a lot of people crowded outside of gates.-?-Elsa frowned. These surroundings weren't familiar at all. Then she realized what she was wearing. It was the same dress when she met her parents. But now she had a cape with gloves. Elsa was okay with gloves, but these ones were rather tight. She tried to pull them off. But something didn't let her…Strange. Elsa decided to walk around. Maybe Elsa could find out what was happening. She tried to open the door. Elsa gasped in surprise. Her hand went _through_ the knob. Elsa grabbed her hand, shocked. She seemed solid. So what was happening? Cautiously, Elsa went through the door. Now she was on some kind of hall. There was a clatter down the hall.

"It's coronation day!" Someone familiar said. Elsa's eyes widened. Anna? It was. She was wearing a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin laced necklace with a gold pendant with a strange symbol. She was also wearing an olive-and-light green skirt, and her hair was in a bun with three green satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. Before Elsa could take in her sister's bizarre appearance, Anna began to sing.

"_The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates"_

What gates?__

"There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance"

Elsa heard more singing. And it sounded like….herself. She followed her own voice. Shocked, Elsa found herself staring out a window.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show"_

Elsa winced at her own words._  
"Make one wrong move and everyone will know  
But it's only for today"_

Elsa thought she was crazy, but she could still hear Anna singing._  
"Anna: It's only for today  
Elsa: It's agony to wait  
Anna: It's agony to wait  
Elsa: Tell the guards to open up the gate  
Anna: The gate  
Anna For the first time in forever  
Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of  
Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be  
Anna: A chance to change my lonely world  
Elsa: Conceal  
Anna: A chance to find true love  
Elsa: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!"_

Elsa's head spun. She was going crazy! Dazed, Elsa went back to the room she woke up in. Inside were her parents again. Wait…was she dead?

"Elsa, don't be worried," Her father said. "This is merely a past li-"

"Illusion!" Mrs. Winters said.

"Y-yes! Illusion!" Mr. Winters agreed. Elsa knew her father said something he wasn't supposed to say.

Then Elsa realized. "Did you say…past life?"

"Why would I say something like that?" Mr. Winters asked.

"You just said that though Dad," Elsa pointed out. Her parents were obviously hiding something, and Elsa wanted to find out what they were hiding.

"No I didn't Elsa, you must be mistaken. Now…we have important issues to talk about."

Elsa noticed something. "Wait…there's no mist, does this mean I'm dead?" Elsa wasn't afraid of death, but she was afraid about going psycho.

"Elsa…" Mrs. Winters hesitated. "You've been in a coma for about a week now."

Elsa backed up, "Coma! How's Anna then?" Elsa was afraid for her sister. Anna just barely got over her parent's death. Now how did Anna feel? Was Jack taking care of her? How was his bullet wound?

"Grieving. And Jack's taking care of her," Mr. Winters said grimly.

"Then how do I wake up?" Elsa asked frantic.

Mrs. Winters touched Elsa's arm. "Calm down," She said. "Or else-" Suddenly frost began climbing up the walls.

Elsa flinched. "What the hell was that?"

"Past powers," Mrs. Winters frowned.

"Past powers?" Elsa asked. Mr. Winters put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Nothing," Mr. Winters waved a hand. Suddenly a door appeared behind him. "Elsa, that's the door to waking up."

Elsa hesitated before running to it. "Will I remember any of this?" Elsa asked.

"No," Mr. Winters said. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek.

"Then it wouldn't hurt if you told me what you meant by past life?" Elsa argued. Mr. Winters sighed.

"Very well, basically, whenever you –in your present body- are in danger of death, you always get a glimpse of one of your past lives. And if you die, you can choose one of your past or future lives to relive. Except you won't have any idea or memory about what you will do or what you have done." Mr. Winters sighed.

"Oh…" Elsa said. She had no idea how to reply.

"Well…you should go now," Mrs. Winters said.

"Wait!" Elsa had to ask. "What if I stay?"

"Well, you have to live this past life," Mrs. Winters said softly. "Or more like watch."

Elsa wasn't sure how to form her next words. "Mom…Dad…in this life do you die?" Elsa looked down at her feet.

"Yes," Mr. Winters said.

Elsa's bottom lip trembled. She ran to her parents and hugged them The last time she hugged them was when she was 13.

"I love you," Elsa whispered. "I love you both."

"We love you too Elsa," Mrs. Winters said. Elsa thought she would cry.

"Go now," Mr. Winters said. "The portal is closing."

Elsa nodded and looked back one more time before she jumped in. When she did, confusing faces swirled around her. A mix of colors, faces, patterns, words and songs drifted around her. Elsa didn't remember them. Just as Elsa thought she was going to puke, a white light shone into her eyes, and Elsa fainted. About an hour later, Elsa's eyes fluttered. She was in a dark room this time, but there was a light in front of her. It spoke with Anna's voice. Then Punzie's, then Hiccup's. It spoke with all the voices of the people she knew and loved.

"Elsa!" They were all saying. The light bobbed away from her. Elsa followed. She followed until there was another door in front of her. It was painted white, with tiny blue snowflakes on it. The light passed through it. Hesitantly, Elsa touched the knob. Her hand didn't go through. Elsa opened the door. Then something strange happened. She found herself in a room. On a hospital bed. Elsa couldn't remember what just happened. Her mind was a blank. Then she saw someone she barely remembered. After a few minutes, Elsa regained some of her memories. But none explained how she got there.

"Anna?"

**This was SUCH a confusing chapter to write. But, oh well. This isn't my best. I was up all night trying to figure out what to do with this chapter. I hope you liked it. BY THE WAY, ELSA DOESN'T REMEMBER WHAT JUST HAPPENED WITH HER PARENTS AND THE SONG, AND ANYTHING. As always stay hilarious and awesome!**

**P.S. I'm going on a vacation for three days and I can't write for those days. Please don't hate me for that.**


	32. Kisses & Birthday Suprises

**You guys deserve a second update! So that's what I'm doing! Sushi to XxPandaLovexX, CFMRDP, Jayjay22, Chinaluv, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, and RawrGoLions. (Thanks to everyone wishing me a good vacation. I will!) Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 31: Kisses and Birthday suprises.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled when Elsa said Anna's name. Elsa gave a weak smile.

"Dr. Hubert!" (It's Prince Phillip) Anna called. "She's awake!" A brown haired man ran in.

"Great, can you tell my girlfriend that her star pupil's fine?" He asked. Anna nodded and ran off. Mrs. Rose was sitting in perfect posture, but her eyes were filled with concern and worry.

Anna ran up to her. "Elsa woke up Mrs. Rose!" Anna said excitedly. Mrs. Rose smiled.

"Maybe you should tell all your friends," She replied, obviously relieved. Anna grabbed her phone and texted Jack. He got out of the hospital a day ago, but Dr. Charming told him to be easy on the shoulder.

_A: Come to the hospital_

_J: Is something wrong?_

_A: No._

_J: Then why? Does doctor Charming want me?_

_A: No._

_J: Then why?_

_A: Just come! And bring the gang!_

_J: It's about Elsa, isn't it?_

_A: Yes_

_J: On my way_

Anna smiled. Then she went to see Elsa. Dr. Hubert was getting her to eat and drink.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said. "Jack and the gang are coming."

Elsa's eyes clouded over with confusion for a second before she smiled. "Tell him not to hug me, my side hurts." Anna nodded.

"Will do commander," She joked. One side of Elsa's lips twitched. Anna found that as a good sign. Then she heard her name being called.

Elsa was tired. Maybe that was weird after being in a coma, but Dr. Hubert found that okay.

"Elsa!" Jack called when he saw her. He looked like he ran here. Which of course, he didn't. He practically ran to her and squeezed her hand. Elsa smiled gently.

"Hi Jack," She said through a mouthful of soup. Punzie and Merida ran in next.

"How are you?" Punzie asked worriedly.

"Fine," Elsa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"How long until you can leave the hospital?"

"Doctor Hubert said about two days,"

"Nice to see you're okay," Merida commented. "And Punzie, that's a lot of questions there."

"I just wanted to see if she was okay!"

Hiccup put a hand on Merida's shoulder. "You missed your birthday Elsa," He said quietly.

"Like that's the biggest problem in my life right now," Elsa smirked.

"Birthdays are important," Hiccup protested.

"More important than recovering after being in a coma?" Merida asked.

"'Yes!" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you have your priorities worked out," Flynn said to Hiccup.

Hiccup flushed. "Oh shut up Flynn!" Elsa watched her friends bicker with ease. Not too many serious topics. Or offensive comebacks. Elsa finished her soup while Hiccup and Flynn kept arguing until a nurse pushed them into the hall.

"Anyway, it's the 23," Kristoff said. "We'll celebrate your birthday on the 26. After Christmas."

Jack nodded. "Unless you're not allowed to have fun."

"And that would suck," Merida said. "So don't let your doctor say that!"

"I'll try my best," Elsa replied. Anna looked at Elsa, then Jack.

"Hey guys, let's give these two a moment," Anna said. Then she dragged Kristoff, Punzie, and Merida away.

"Elsa…the police caught Pitch, he's going on trial December 30," Jack said. "I'm victim."

"I thought I would be." Elsa frowned.

"Yeah you were supposed to be, but I know you don't want to go."

"I don't. Thanks Jack." Then a loud bang by the window surprised Elsa. She saw Hiccup mushed against it thanks to Flynn.

Jack smirked at Elsa. "We have weird friends," He said. His blue eyes searched Elsa's face.

"Be careful what you say about my sister," Elsa said.

"Will do. We can't have you kill me. Personally I like me," Jack nodded as if agreeing with himself.

"Well you won't like yourself if I mess up your face," Elsa rolled her eyes at her boyfriends "ego."

"Yeah…" Jack leaned in closer to Elsa, "But you wouldn't do that."

Elsa's heart raced faster. "What makes you think I wouldn't?" She said, trying to sound casual. Jack looked at the heart monitor. _Crap!_

"'Cause, you couldn't kiss an ugly guy," Jack leaned in so they were nose to nose.

"I hate you," Elsa said.

"I know," Jack kissed her gently. Elsa could feel him smirk against her lips. She put her hands in his hair, mussing it up.

Jack broke apart when they needed air. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked, pointing at the heart monitor.

"No. You _terrify_ me," Elsa raised an eyebrow at Jack. "You know why my hearts going fast."

"Do I?" Jack cocked his head, trying hard to look innocent but failing.

"You're such a bad actor," Elsa shook her head. "Now go away, I need to sleep!"

**Okay, I'm skipping to Elsa's party 'cause nothing really exciting happened after that. (Except Elsa got released from the hospital and she got a bunch of chocolate and books for Christmas) **

Elsa woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes. A plate was on her nightstand with a glass of milk next to it. She drained the glass and ate in a couple of minutes. No doubt everyone was waiting downstairs. So what to wear…? Elsa put on a light blue sleeveless turtleneck top, black leggings, and converse. Elsa also put on a simple silver charm bracelet and snowflake earrings. Letting her hair hang loose, Elsa quietly opened her bed room door.

"Anna, how the heck do you work this karaoke machine?" Kristoff asked. Elsa grinned. Of course, Karaoke. Elsa went down the stairs.

"Jack, she's coming! Hurry with the machine!" Anna snapped.

"Good thing you guys have at least seven flights to get down here from Elsa's room," Jack muttered.

"No excuse to go slow, Frost," Merida said. Elsa was no practically running down.

"See? She's running!" Merida added. Kristoff cursed under his breath. When Elsa was two steps from the bottom, Jack's voice filled the house.

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go _

__Elsa's favorite song.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go"

Elsa crashed into Jack at the end of the song. "Where the hell did you learn how to sing like that?" She demanded.

"Uh-it's a gift," Jack said. Elsa kissed him.

"Thanks, Jack."

Hiccup looked away from the two, Anna sighed in happiness and Merida rolled her eyes at Hiccup.

"Your turn to sing," Jack handed Elsa the microphone.

"Hey Anna," Elsa beckoned her sister over and whispered the plan. Anna nodded and set the song on the screen.

(Anna singing is in bold, Elsa italic and both is underlined)

"_Stuck in a world  
No longer turning  
Always the girl  
_**Waiting for something  
Too many days**_  
_**Walking around sleeping**_  
_Open my eyes  
I'm tired of dreaming

I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
To feel alive

_Sun on my face  
Lights of the city  
Maybe in love  
_**Or just learning to be  
On my two feet**  
I can only imagine  
I'll say the words  
And believe it will happen

I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
To feel alive

They think they know me  
But how can they know me  
I'm getting to know myself  
_I'm finally ready  
To be_ **somebody  
With a story to tell  
**  
I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
**I wanna feel 'til my heart breaks wide open**  
_I wanna blaze like a fire that's growin'_  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
**To feel alive**  
_Oh, I feel Alive_" *

Elsa and Anna high-fived when they finished. Jack pulled Elsa to him by the waist.

"Want your present from all of us?" He asked as Flynn and Punzie presented a simple black box.

"Duh," Elsa laughed. She took the box carefully and opened it. A silver necklace with a snowflake pendent was in it. She examined the snowflake.

"How much was this?" She asked.

"Why you ask?" Merida said with a crafty smile.

"Because I'm pretty sure that's diamond right there. There was round diamond in the middle of the snowflake.

"Maybe it isn't," Flynn said. Elsa didn't reply. She stared in awe at it. Then she realized. Elsa gently put the necklace in one hand and flipped the box over to see the price on it.

"Damn," Flynn muttered.

Silence…."$ 550.78!" Elsa yelled out. "Guys, why the hell did you spend all this money on me?" Elsa looked at all of her friends faces.

"Because you deserve it," Anna said finally. Elsa turned to Jack.

"Before you strangle me, look at the back," Jack said. Elsa cautiously turned it over. Written in dark blue letters it read:

_Love: J.F. A.W. R.G. F.R. M.D. K.B & H.H.H. iii._

Jack Frost, Anna Winters, Rapunzel Gothel, Flynn Rider, Merida Dunbroch, Kristoff Bjorgman and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Elsa smiled in spite of herself. She hugged each of her friends. But Flynn wasn't there.

"I love you guys," She said.

"We love you too Elsa," Jack replied. Then suddenly he frowned. "Where's Flynn?"

Merida scowled, walked into the kitchen, and dragged Flynn into the room by his ear. Chocolate frosting was over his mouth.

"Hey-ouch! Merida-you're crazy! Let go!" Flynn complained.

Merida held out Flynn to Elsa. "He was eating your birthday cake."

**Long chapter! (I'm leaving tomorrow morning by the way) Hope you guys enjoyed! **

***Songs are "Let her go" by Passenger and "Alive" by Melissa O' Neil. **

**As always stay hilarious and awesome! ;)**


	33. Kevin, Phil and Steve?

**Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a while. But I've had MAJOR, MAJOR, MAJOR, MAJOR writing block. Frosty Coffee to Vannaluv, BANANANANANANANANa, (This one includes the infamous banana incident) FangirlAllTheWay, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, Raigalcc, CFMRDP, Chinaluv, WendyElsaXJackFrost, (You're too kind) Mimi, Xkrew01, Snow, SilverStream91, Guest, Glitterblossom, F1am3tta, RawrGoLions, (:3) Hcsp1, FrozenFanatic45 and . (BTW, IMGUR AND SUGESSTIONS AND REVIEWS HELP ME GAIN INSPIRATION! HOW MANY IMGURIANS ARE HERE? IF YOU ARE ONE, HAVE A BANANA DOUGHNUT!) Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 32: Kevin, Phil and Steve?

"How dare you?" Anna stomped towards Flynn. "Do you know how early I had to wake up to make that cake?" She poked Flynn in the chest. "6AM in the morning buster! It's not nice to eat other people's cake!" Anna prepared to swing her fist, but Kristoff held her back.

He pulled Anna a few steps back, while the strawberry blonde was scowling. "Whoa, whoa, whoa feisty pants! Just let Rider be!" Kristoff said. Anna looked at him, then Flynn. Him, then Flynn.

"I'm calm," She said finally. Anna made to turn away from Flynn.

"Great," Kristoff said, obviously relieved. Then Anna tackled Flynn. "Oh, come on!" Kristoff groaned.

"Hey!" Flynn complained. Anna got off him, but then Flynn pushed Anna into Kristoff.

Anna got to her feet. "You want to go Rider?" She asked.

"Do YOU want to go Winters?" Flynn mocked Anna's voice. Anna gave him a dirty look.

"Hey! Break it up!" Elsa shouted. "First of all, let's find some other cake and then fight!" Elsa rolled her eyes inwardly. Sometimes Anna acted like such a kid, but that was a part Elsa loved about Anna.

"Okay," Anna said. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jack said. Leaving the room, Jack wondered who it was. He told Gerda he'd get it, and opened the door.

"Kevin, Phil and Steve?" * He said in disbelief, but it was them. Steve was short, with yellow hair in a buzz cut (Like all his brothers) and licking a green Popsicle. Kevin was much taller than Steve and was wearing a golfer's uniform with golf clubs, golf balls, and a hat. Phil was wearing…a maid's outfit? With blue jeans underneath.

"Aga te! Aga te! La bota, yo Lika! Ela, Kanpai! Pwede na?" Kevin said rapidly. Jack had no idea what they were saying. Kevin and all his brothers (there was a lot!) were foreigners and barely spoke English, even if they could understand it. Jack and the "Minions" he liked to call them, were best friends in Grade 8-12.

"Yeah…it's Elsa's birthday…." Jack said awkwardly. He let the three in.

"Banana jhaay o wike!" Kevin presented a chocolate cake to Jack.

Jack looked at it. "A…..banana cake?" He asked. Steve nodded enthusiastically. Perfect. Now they had cake! For reasons unknown to Jack, the "Minions" loved bananas, apples, ice cream and potatoes.

"Jack?" Elsa asked. She smiled when she saw the three blondes and the cake. "Hi Steve, Kevin and….hi Phil." Elsa took the cake.

"Want to join us for cake?" Elsa asked them. Phil nodded and ran towards the door. Steve tripped Phil, and ran ahead. Poor Phil smashed into the wall.

"Ahahahaha, sucker!" Kevin yelled as he threw a golf ball at Phil when he ran past. Then he raced past Steve, grabbing the Popsicle as he passed.

"Wha-?" Elsa asked. Jack shrugged and helped Phil stand up.

He looked around, frantic. "Obba gee, poli bapples, gelato!" He screamed the last two words and tried to run through the door way. Instead, he smashed into the wall again.

"Were these the ones in the banana incident?" Elsa asked.

Jack shook his head. "One of them. It was Steve, Dave, Jorge and Ken," He said; thinking back to the banana incident.

_Flashback_

Jack prepared the camera in the ceiling corner. He needed to film this. It was January 7, the first day back from the break, and Jack wanted to prank someone. Not very mature, but Jack wasn't mature. Jorge was filling a bucket of banana skins with Ken, Dave was preparing the fart gun he made.

"Ado! Gre touc juca! Touc Juca!" Steve ordered. Jack finally secured the camera. Maybe the boy's bathroom wasn't the best place for a prank, it was still good. Jack then pulled out a packet of streamers. He threw them around the bathroom, Steve hanging some on the wall and throwing some in the banana bucket. Jack then dumped a flask of pink and silver glitter into the bucket. Since a wall blocked the mirror from being seen from the entrance of the bathroom, Jack scribbled in his neatest handwriting in whipped cream:

_Banana! _

"Dave, when the door opens, the fart gun must fart," Jack said, examining the bathroom. The bucket was lifted perfectly onto the door, so when it opened, the buckets contents would spill over whoever walked in. Dave nodded. Jack checked his watch. Two minutes until school would end, and he knew who would walk into the bathroom right after the bell rang. Pitch. When everything was prepared, Jack, Jorge, Dave, Ken and Steve climbed out of the convenient window. Jack looked through the window. So were the "Minions."

"Here he comes…." Jack whispered to Ken. The boys could see Pitch's shadow from under the door. "Presto!" Jack said when the door opened. Pitch looked up at the bucket in confusion as it tottered on the slim edge of the door.

"Awww!" Dave said, disappointed. Then the fart guns blast hit Pitch in the face.

"Argh!" Pitch let out a primal yell and hit the door.

"Yes," Jack fist pumped in the air. He wanted to get back at Pitch, ever since Pitch asked Elsa out to the Winter Prom. The bucket fell gloriously. Hitting Pitch right in the noggin. Covered in banana slime, glitter and streamers, Pitch did not look happy. He waddled to the mirror to wash off his hand and face. He looked at the mirror.

"Frost!" He yelled. Later that day, Jack had his first fist fight.

_End flashback_

Elsa laughed, causing Jack to snap back to reality. He soon saw what she was laughing at. Anna had tied Flynn to a chair with a rope, and forced him to watch her and Merida eat slices of the banana cake.

"No!" Flynn called to Elsa. "Free me!"

"Nope," Elsa said. "That's what you get for eating my first cake!" Jack heard Phil whisper banana to Kevin. "And you're not eating all of my cake either!" Elsa said, turning to face the "Minions."

After cake, the gang played a bunch of party games, including spin the bottle. Jack smirked when Elsa's spin landed on him.

"Guess that's fate," He said, scooting over to Elsa.

"You wish," Elsa kissed him. The whole gang teased Punzie's bright red face when her spin landed on Flynn. (Who got released from the chair.)

At the end of the party, Jack kissed Elsa again. "Happy birthday," he said. Elsa smiled.

"Thanks you guys," She said.

"It was fun," Hiccup said.

"No problem," Merida replied.

Then Jack spoke: "You deserved it!"

**Alright guys! Hope you enjoyed, and give me some feedback about this: Should I do a Disney/Dreamworks Hunger Games? Tell me if you want to see that happen. (But I won't neglect this story.) **

***Yes, I'm using Despicable Me minions now!**

**Stay hilarious and awesome!**


	34. Courthouse Animation

**Yay! Canada got a gold medal in Woman's hockey, did you hear? I'm Canadian, so of course I was happy! Okay….anyway, I startled the first chapter for my Disney hunger games, check it out if you're a fan! Hmmmm….in honor of the minions I'll be serving bapple pie! (Apple) Pies to CFMRDPJ, (I too, have no idea) Lilmate, (Course I read it!) Livia Toric, Guest, (My teachers Filipino) Glitterblossom, (awe thanks) Panci, Frozenfanatic45, (Should I….?) FrozenR.O.T.G, (Why must you read Harry Potter? I love it, but why? And I'm SO sorry about your grandmother. Stay strong!) WendyElsaXJackFrost, (THANKS!) Hcsp1, (Anna vs Flynn would rock!) FangirlAllTheWay, (Yeah, but Elsa would kill him if he hurt Anna) RawrGoLions, (Oh god, I'm laughing.) XxPandaLovexX, (Bye) Xkrew01, (I love minions!) Chinaluv, (Minions are adorable) and Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus! (You got my PM) Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 33: Courthouse Animation

Punzie smoothed out her purple dress. Today was the day of the trial and Punzie had to dress up. A brown blazer over a purple dress with lilac ballet flats. Just for luck, Punzie wore a silver charm bracelet Flynn gave her and sun shaped earrings. She still had feelings for Flynn, but she had no idea if Flynn returned those feelings. Punzie tried to shake away her confusion about Flynn. That wasn't important now. Punzie checked her hair. It was put into a bun, and threating to fall out.

_Knock knock! _

Punzie opened the door. Merida was holding an arrow, fiddling with it. She was wearing a white blouse with a red and yellow tie and a plaid skirt. Her hair was still in a frizzy mess.

"Oh Merida, let me fix your hair," Punzie said, dragging Merida to the bathroom.

"Fine, it's not like this can get even more uncomfortable!" Merida snapped. Punzie made a mental note that Merida sounded cranky. Yep, it was the tie. Funny though that Merida suggested that they all wore fancy stuff for the trial.

"Yeah…" Punzie muttered. The brush nor Merida's hair was yielding to the brush. Merida winced when Punzie pulled the brush out of a massive tangle. "Sorry." Punzie offered. Where was everyone? They agreed to meet up at her apartment. Then someone knocked. Ten times. Punzie gave up on Merida's hair and went to answer the door. It was probably Anna, due to the amounts of knocks.

"Hi!" Punzie was right. It was Anna. She was wearing a French green skirt with a white blouse and rather formal green cardigan. "I'm so nervous!" Anna admitted to Punzie. Punzie nodded.

She clasped her hands together, "Same." Punzie did have worries. What would happen if Pitch and his friends didn't go to jail? What if Judge Nancy didn't find them guilty, but Punzie's friends guilty? There were so many what ifs.

"Just stay positive!" Merida shouted from the bathroom. Two more knocks. When they opened the door, it was Elsa, Jack and Kristoff. Both boys looked strange in suits, and Elsa seemed uncomfortable showing her legs.

"Hi," Jack said. Punzie let the three in. Anna went immediately to Kristoff when he walked in. Merida came out of the bathroom to see if Hiccup was there. The disappointment on her face was obvious.

Elsa turned to Punzie. "You were smart to wear flats. I hate these heels!" Elsa kicked off the blue heels and rubbed her foot.

"I can only imagine," Punzie said.

Anna was sitting in Hiccup's car, getting the notes she prepared ready. She sat in the back with Elsa, (Who turned out would be victim with Jack) Flynn, and Jack. Kristoff and Punzie were in the very back seats. (Think of a big SUV). All of them were reading notes. Elsa leaned against Jack's shoulder, reading the case's legal terms while munching on a cookie nervously. Jack gave up on reading and was looking out the window, one arm wrapped protectively around Elsa. Anna felt kind of uncomfortable next to Flynn. She finished examining the notes and was bored. Flynn was looking back at Punzie time to time.

"Do you-" Anna whispered softly, then cutting off her sentence. It seemed a bit personal to ask Flynn this.

He leaned in closer to her. "What?" He asked.

"Do you…" Elsa would scold Anna. Heck, she was giving Anna a piercing glare. "…still like Punzie?"

Flynn put his hand over his face, appearing flustered. Anna tugged at one end of her braid nervously. Flynn leaned his head against the back of the seat. "Yes," He muttered.

Anna winced. "Well…not to get all up in your….relationship issues Flynn, but I think Punzie likes you," She said outright. Flynn looked down at Anna, hope glimmered in his eyes.

"You think so?"

"Um-yeah," Anna replied. "She seemed different when you and her broke up. It was like she was broken…" Anna murmured.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Flynn said to himself.

"No one means to," Anna said. Just as she was about to say something else, they reached the town hall of North Mountain Valley. It was huge! The flag –a picture of a crocus in front of a yellow sun in a snowing valley- rippled in the air. Anna noted how everything was made out of marble.

"Let's go inside," Merida said sharply. "We didn't come to gawk at it!" The others broke out of their trances and followed Merida inside. Inside, busy lawyers walked by. At the desk sat a receptionist. Her name plate read: Giselle.

"Oh yes, tell Edward that for the last time-NO. We will not cut deals with And-oops, one sec. Need to hold," Giselle said, picking up a second phone. She looked out of place in a bright pink dress.

"Uh-hello?" Elsa said politely. "We're here on the Warehouse 71 case?"

Giselle stopped talking about a beach ball incident and looked at Elsa. "Oh dear. Were you involved in it?" She had a sweet voice.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"Oh, you poor dears!" Giselle hugged Elsa over the desk; which was quite amusing for Anna. "Here! Courthouse Animation. Second right to room-I got a call!" Giselle handed Elsa a box of badges for everyone to wear.

As the group walked away, Merida asked, "Where is Courthouse Animation?"

"I dunno," Hiccup replied.

The group wandered around for a bit. Until a tall man with a gray beard walked up to them.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"N-no!" Anna said it a bit louder then she meant to. "We're here for the W-warehou- wrehouse! I meant warehouse! Warehouse 71 case."

The man's eyes sparkled. "I'm lawyer Triton for that case. I'm representing…" He looked down at his papers. "Anna and Elsa Winters, Hiccup Horrendous III, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel Gothel, Merida Dunbroch, Jack Frost and Kristoff Bjorgman!"

"That's us," Punzie said.

"Good, I can lead you there," Lawyer Triton instructed them to follow him and he found the courthouse in 30 seconds.

"Go inside," He said before marching through the doors.

Anna put one hand on the door handle. "Ready?" She asked, turning to look at her friends.

"Ready," Merida and Kristoff said. Anna took a deep breath before opening the door. There were already people there, many looking curiously at them. Jack nudged Anna to look at the accused side. Taffyta, Ratcliffe, Jafar, Hans, Vanessa and Drizella were there. But not Pitch.

**Gasppppp! What will happen? Okay, I'm going to end this quick, so stay safe and stay hilarious and awesome! Next will be Smores unless someone objects!**


	35. Awkward

**Hello everybody! Any Canadians out there waking up at 5 AM to watch the Olympic hockey Games against Sweden? I HAVE A NEW CHARACTER IN HERE! NOT FROM DISNEY/DREAMWORKS/ OR PIXAR! GUESS WHO IT IS! IF YOU KNOW WHO IT IS, I SWEAR WE ARE BEST FRIENDS! I think we have cookies today, then next time smores? Yes, lets just say cookies. Cookies to CFMRDP, Dontlettheshipsink, JacksonOverlandFrost714, LilMate, Ashbash8800, Chinaluv, RawrGoLions, (Your dog is a super genius) Vannaluv, Bfll99, Glitterblossom, Starisha23, KitKat1225, (me like) Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, (You're Canadian? High five!) Guest, (I'm a happy Canadian) SilverStream91, Frozenfanatic45, (Another Canadian! Bro hugs to everyone from happiness) Hcsp1, and FangirlAllTheWay! Yay! Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 34: Awkward

Five minutes of silence with strangers in the room is awkward. Five minutes of silence with strangers in _a courthouse_ is just plain tense. Flynn was tempted to start whistling just to stop the immense silence. He noticed Anna texting people under the desk which their notes were on.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, getting Punzie's attention. She was on the other side of Anna, determined to not look at Flynn. Oh Rapunzel…

"Texting some friends to find Pitch-duh!-" Anna half whispered. Judge Nancy was waiting for Pitch. Sitting perfectly still, not pushing back a dark strand of hair or adjusting fake spectacles. Flynn let out a low whistle, getting everyone's attention. Scratch what he said before.

Five minutes of silence with strangers in a courthouse was awkward and tense.

Esmeralda sighed. She couldn't shake off Phoebus De Chateaupers. He was following Esmeralda around, to the point where she wanted to throttle him and throw him outside of the Dream Police station.*

"Hey gorgeous," Phoebus said. "I think you and I, would be a good pair."

Esmeralda turned, one hand on her hip. "That is the absolute worst pick up line I've heard in my life. And aren't you and Anya Romanov dating still?" Esmeralda absolutely hated players. Except Ironman. He was actually funny. Unlike some people.

"Yes," Phoebus said.

"Well, I have you know that there is in no way I would date an arrogant rich boy like you De Chateaupers!" Esmeralda regretted those words the moment she said them. Whatever. Couldn't take it back. And she doubted if the words would actually hurt Phoebus's feelings. Esmeralda turned around and kept walking. Then she saw something very suspicious, and she got a text that made everything way more suspicious. There was Pitch, walking in the poorest part of town. Esmeralda wasn't proud of being poor, everyone in her family was dead. Or at least she was pretty sure everyone was dead. Esmeralda was raised in an orphanage and she got kicked out at 18. Now Esmeralda lived on the streets, dancing for money. Which popped the question: Why did Phoebus like her? There were other things that mattered. Like the text from Anna and Pitch.

_A: Find Pitch and bring him to the town hall, Courthouse Animation. Justice will be served! (Honestly though, if you see him, get him!)_

Esmeralda began following Pitch, Phoebus following her.

"Listen, Esmeralda," The tone in Phoebus's voice surprised the girl. "Do you live on the street?" That question bugged Esmeralda so much, she didn't respond. "Because you can move in with me in my mansion." Phoebus offers. Esmeralda was touched in a way that she rarely could get touched. But she was still feeling a grudge. _Bragging about his money._ *

"Shut up," Esmeralda said. She was getting closer to Pitch.

Phoebus looked offended. "I just gave you a-"

"No, it's because of Pitch!" Esmeralda said it louder than she meant too. Pitch turned around and began running away from them. Esmeralda and Phoebus began running. Pitch led them to a densely populated place: The mall. Licking ice cream cones, a girl and boy were in front of Pitch.

"Come on meatball head!" The boy said. "You had to take a five scoop ice cream?"

"Darien! It's not my fault I love food!" The girl whined.

"Hey you two!" Esmeralda called to the couple. "Catch that guy! He needs to go to court!" Darien tried to tackle Pitch, disturbing one of the scoops on the girl's ice cream.

"Well since it's ruined…" The girl murmured. With a throw that would make a pitcher proud, she threw the mint chocolate chip, rocky road, cookie dough and strawberry combined scone into Pitch's face. Pitch slipped and Esmeralda kicked his soft spot. Hard. Even Phoebus winced.

"Let's take him to the town hall," Esmeralda said.

"Can we go?" The girl asked. "We are witnesses now!"

Darien nodded. "Yes. And I can drive."

Esmeralda hesitated. "Sure."

Phoebus managed to wrestle Darien into the driver's seat. Esmeralda took shotgun. Pitch was forced into a backseat with the girl on one side and Darien on the other side. After about one minute of driving Phoebus spoke quietly so only Esmeralda could hear.

"Are you thinking about my offer?" Phoebus asked. "I'm being-believe me- 100% honest when I offer this."

"And your parents…" Esmeralda suddenly found it hard to look at Phoebus. For once.

"Won't mind," Phoebus confirmed. He sounded so confident about that. Something about that turned Esmeralda off. But of course, a lot of things about Phoebus turned her off….and sometimes on.

Esmeralda looked out the window. "Yeah, because you take girls home every day. One for each room." She sounded bitter. Wait…was she jealous?

"Not everything you hear about me is true Essie," Phoebus said quietly. "And I'm not meaning that in a romantic way."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay! Okay! But…how are the streets better than a mansion? And don't you want to leave the streets where that stinking orphanage is?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Esmeralda said. She watched the snow dripping down the car window.

"Okay," Phoebus said. Thankfully, he let the subject drop and the car ride went on in silence. When Esmeralda found the right doors, she burst open the door and said, "The missing accused has been brought!" She pushed Pitch to the ground in front of her.

Any silence at all in a courthouse with a room full of strangers was awkward, tense and probably not going to end up well.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Do you know who those two characters are? Guess! Guess! **

***Sounds like Inception police!**

**As always, stay hilarious and awesome.**


	36. A Confession

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time guys, I was just really busy. [Personally, I hate it when people don't update in a while] What is it today? Ummmmmm…..let's say banana bread…Yeah! Banana bread to Hiikami, Zoecontreras99, Peacemagic0128, Roobear608, JacksonOverlandFrost714, Blubird414, Hcsp1, (I kept meaning to check out your story, but I didn't have time, sorry. I'll check after I finish writing this.) Frozenfanatic45, (I only stayed up for like 1 ½ periods. Then I fell asleep! It's fine, It's fun to rant!) Demonic Jeirin, (I try to update as soon as possible) Lovinglovexx, CFMRDP, Zazzles, (Yep, I'll reveal who he is later) Mineblade, Guest, (DING DING DING! WE GOT A WINNER! HAVE AN EXTRA SLICE OF BANANA BREAD!) Carissa101, Chinaluv, XxWickedlyBeautifulxX, (I know her name is Serena, I just didn't want to give that away. AND YOU ARE RIGHT! GO MEATBALL HEADS AROUND THE WORLD! –HAVE AN EXTRA SLICE IF YOU WANT) Guest, (meatballs do make me think of that movie) Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, (Different time zones. So I have to wake up at 5AM. P.S. you from BC?) Guest, (NEW PEOPLE ARE SAILOR MOON AND TUXEDO MASK! ALSO KNOWN AS SERENA AND DARIEN) Glitterblossom, (You don't have to guess, as long as you are awesome!) RawrGoLions, (Loki is a genius! BTW, Thor: The Dark World is coming out on DVD in Canada, I'm getting it! And Thor can have his own mind…) Person1085, Me, (Thanks!) and Jelsaisperflove. Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 35: A Confession

Elsa looked at Esmeralda, to Phoebus, to the blonde girl with….meatball looking thingys on her head and looked like she came straight from a Japanese anime, and the tall, dark haired guy wearing a green jacket.

"Hmmm…" Judge Nancy said. "Fine, bring him in." The five people went down awkwardly down the hall to the front.

"I'm nervous," The anime girl said. One tear went down her cheek. The tall guy put an arm around her shoulder. Elsa looked back to the judge.

"Now we can finally start the trial," Judge Nancy said calmly. "Now, what is the story of this party over here?" The judge looked at Elsa. Luckily, Flynn saved her.

"Your honor, we were just victims in the…." Flynn said. Elsa wasn't really listening to him. She just watched Pitch's reaction. He was good at masking his emotions. She had to give him that. The judge was too busy watching Flynn. There was one thing bugging Elsa. Should she tell the court that Pitch….that he….Elsa bit her lip trying to keep her feelings in check. No…but it could help her friends win. But….Elsa put one hand where Pitch stabbed her and squeezed her eyes shut, to block her tears.

"You okay?" Jack asked, who was next to Elsa. Elsa didn't say anything. She ran a finger over a crack on the wooden table. The anime girl-did she say her name was Serena?- gave Elsa a confused look.

"How are you feeling?" She asked; smiling, trying to cheer Elsa up.

"F-fine, I'm fine." Elsa couldn't meet Jack's or Serena's eyes. She knew how Jack would respond to it if she said that Pitch raped her. Elsa made up her mind though, she was going to tell.

The judge examined all of Elsa's friends. "Anything else to add to your story?" She asked.

"Y-your honor?" Elsa stammered, still looking at the crack. "Yes…I do have something to add…." She took a shuddering breath and looked at Pitch. "He…Norman Pitch black ra-raped me." The words were heavy, falling into Elsa's lap. She buried her head in her hands and couldn't hold it back anymore. Elsa started crying, in court, in front of random strangers.

"WHAT?!" Anna and Jack yelled at the same time, Anna looking at Pitch, Jack looking at Elsa. The tears were burning Elsa's face. If they were fire, why wouldn't they actually hurt her? Not like Elsa wanted it but….

Betrayal. That was the first thought in Jack's mind. Why didn't Elsa tell him about Pitch? Even Judge Nancy looked shocked. Everyone was sitting there, watching Elsa cry. Jack knew he was supposed to comfort her. But he couldn't. He was….disgusted? Then Serena stood up. She walked towards Elsa. Her red boots made echoing sounds on the marble floor.

"There, there. It'll be alright. I know it seems bad now, but…it'll get better. Right? Here…Rei will probably kill me…but you can have this good luck charm she gave me…" Serena pulled out a pin in the shape of a crescent moon pin and offered it to Elsa. Elsa looked up at Serena and started crying on her shoulder. Serena patted Elsa awkwardly on the back.

"Here….." Serena put the pin in Elsa's pocket.

"Th-th-thanks," Elsa tried to wipe her eyes but ended up accidently hitting Serena in the head. "S-sorry!" More tears came out of Elsa's eyes.

"It's okay," Serena said. Jack looked at Judge Nancy and mouthed:

_Can I talk to her?_ Jack pointed at Elsa. The judge shook her head and told someone to get Elsa a drink and a box of tissues.

"Now, what do you have to say?" Judge Nancy looked at Pitch with a hint of disapproval.

"I'm not guilty of anything at all! They don't have any proof at all! Even if I did have a gun with fingerprints, Frost's fingerprints were on it too. And the whole rape thing? You have no proof! She's crazy. Heck, I have proof that she thinks her deceased parents are still alive in her dreams," Pitch pulled out a cassette. "I found this tape of her when she was in her coma. Part of her recovery progress. And, she also thought that everyone hated her at a time. And she hated her boyfriend too. She's very emotional." Pitch threw the tape on the table. Jack looked at Anna. Where did Pitch get that? And what else was Elsa hiding from him? What was going on in Elsa's head right now? Jack thought he knew Elsa. But she hid a lot from him. And a lot from Anna too, judging the look on her face. Elsa didn't say anything. Serena looked at Elsa then at Jack, piecing it together.

"Your honor?" Elsa asked. "C-can I go to the bathroom?" Judge Nancy nodded, and Jack watched Elsa run down the hall. He watched someone he thought he knew, someone he loved. But now he wasn't sure how he felt. No. Jack still loved her, but could he trust her?

**Dun-dun-dun-dun-duhhhhhh. Poor Elsa! Anywho, I need to go now, so to wrap things up, stay hilarious and awesome out there! **

**P.S. Next food will be frozen yogurt unless….yeah you know!**


	37. Unfortunately

**Guys, I'm SOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to be faster! I don't know what to give out….sure! Soft pretzels to: LilMate, (No frick-frack this chapter, sorry.) .3, Elsaba, (Thanks for the encouragement. And yes, Pitch does need to go to jail.) , (Yes, Pitch needs to die.) CFMRDP, (If you think Jack sucked in the last chapter, brace yourself for this one!) Sofia, (Aw, thanks) F1am3etta, (Thanks for all the food ideas. You are truly an epert on cuisine my friend. ;). And your praise made me really happy.) X10PurpleTurtle, Smuthermuffin, (Go ahead.) Guest, Guest, (Jack is a disappointment. Don't worry, I can live with cusses.) RawrGoLions, (Lol. Bacon with soap for next time? I just bought Thor 2 today. That was pretty random, anyway, Loki's a brave little guy, isn't he. And Thor: You're bigger than Loki, so just give him a tiny little slack. Remember he's your brother!) Merlin's neon spotty left sock, Wufanlicious, Chinaluv, Lurver-of-Fashion, (Midnight? Aw, I don't want to keep you up all night!) IDunnoMyName, Glitterblossom, (Sorry I had to make you wait!) Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, Disney lovers 101, Hcsp1, (It's okay. I love writing. BTW: NICE NEW STORY, DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT MOVIE, OR IS IT A REAL ONE?) and Frozenfanatic45. Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. NEW PLOT TWIST HERE.**

Chapter 36: Unfortunately

Elsa was lucky. The signs hadn't been that obvious. She only had puked 6 times in the three months, fatigue didn't show that much on her face and if it did that could be associated with lack of sleep from her parent's death, her abdomen wasn't that big, no one really cared and shouldn't care about her period and she didn't have any strange cravings…yet. Still, she couldn't deny she was pregnant. Elsa looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up was runny, her eyes and face red, her hair falling out. She never looked more like herself on the inside.

"Elsa?" Anna came in. She walked over to Elsa and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

Anna didn't sound angry with Elsa. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister. "I don't kno-ow!" Elsa recoiled, holding her stomach. Kicks. Now she wasn't lucky. Anna's eyebrows knit together. She took a step closer to Elsa.

"Elsa…." Anna said softly. "This might sound weird but….are you…"

"Am I what?" Elsa said defensively.

"Pregnant?" Anna asked. Elsa realized her hands were on her stomach and took them off.

"How did you notice the signs?" Elsa said. She though she hid them well enough. Or maybe she didn't…

"I'm your sister. I knew you were puking during the last few months. And that you bought a pregnancy test. I found it in the garbage," Anna looked at Elsa, her eyes big. "Elsa, I'm so sorry." Elsa's throat felt dry. She was still crying.

"It's not your fault, but how do I tell the others?" Elsa put her elbows on the counter that was holding up the sink. Her hands covered her eyes. The light was hurting her eyes now. Or was she just getting a headache from pregnancy?

"I'll tell them. But I think Jack wants to hear it from you," Anna said.

Elsa bit her lip. Jack, how could she face him now? "Thanks Anna. I'll tell him," Elsa said. "Are we going back there now?"

"Only if you want to," Anna replied.

"No. You can go if you want. I'll be fine," Elsa gave a shaky smile to Anna. Anna looked uncertain.

"Well…tell me if you need me," Anna said before leaving. Elsa leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. All her tears were gone now. She was now filled with plain fear and sadness. Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'll take care of you," She muttered. Elsa knew she couldn't take an abortion. She just couldn't. Another kick. Elsa sat there for about five minutes before coming back to the court.

"-innocents and he is guilty your honor. The evidence is obvious and Norman Black and his accomplices, are guilty. I think that the case of Elsa Winte-Elsa?" Jack broke off when he saw Elsa. She was staring determinedly at the ground. Elsa made her way to the seat. Good thing that it was the closing statements. She couldn't sit next to Jack for twenty minutes.

"Mr. Frost," Judge Nancy prompted.

"Uh-yes. I think the case of Elsa Winters was the most proof of guilt," Jack said.

"Objection raised!" Pitch said.

Judge Nancy gave him a piercing look. "Objection granted."

"There is no proof I raped her!" Pitch said. "We have been over this already!"

Elsa took a deep breath. "There is," Everyone looked at her, as she looked Jack in the eye. "Jack…I don't know how to say this…but I-I'm pregnant." A huge clamour went through the court. Judge Nancy raised her mallet.

"Order!" She called out. Elsa didn't care about those people. Jack's eyes were wide, swimming with confusion. Elsa's eyes flickered down to her feet. Jack's gaze was intense, even if he was shocked. Even Pitch looked shocked.

"It's time for me to make a decision," Judge Nancy said. Elsa folded her hands on her lap. Avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Guilty," Judge Nancy said finally. Elsa smiled a tiny bit.

**Line break**

"So….you okay?" Jack asked. It was the drive back home.

"No," Elsa said. "I just…I never thought this could happen."

"I don't blame you," Jack said. Elsa frowned. Jack's voice sounded different…cautious. Elsa closed her eyes lightly.

"Jack…are you…are you going to stay with me?" Elsa asked. Elsa knew what would happen though. Because she knew Jack.

"I don't know," Jack said. "This is…complicated."

Elsa bit her lip. "You can just say no, Jack." She murmured.

"I'm sorry Elsie. I don't even know how to feel about you," Jack said softly.

Elsa closed her eyes. "I knew you would say that Jack," She said. "I'll be fine."

Jack looked concerned. His hand went over Elsa's but she pulled away. Jack put a hand under Elsa's chin. "I'll try to stay, Elsa. With you and the baby. Elsa, look at me," Elsa's eyes were still lightly closed. Jack lightly touched his lips to her. "I can't promise you I can. So I need to know if you can stay strong."

"I'm a big girl Jack. I can take care of myself. And I have Anna," Elsa said. Jack put his arm around Elsa and Elsa leaned against him. Unfortunately, it couldn't stay like that forever.

**Okay guys, I need to wrap this up. And I almost convinced my mom to buy a dog. (Pugs! ;) ) As always stay hilarious and awesome guys!**


	38. Diana

**Hi guys, it okay with you if I skip a few months ahead in this chapter? Well, I'm going to do, so hold on to your hats! **

**So…friendship bread to: Vannaluv, (Awww….what breed is he? Or type? Breed makes them sound like horses!) PandaLovexX, .96, Potato Happiness, (Sure, I ship Kristanna a lot! In fact I ship it so hard I helicarrier it. That was for all you Avengers/superhero nerds like me ;) ) Likeabosszer, F1am3tta, (Your wonderful food ideas are keeping everyone fed here! We all love you, AND breakfast!) Liirec, Glitterblossom, (Writer's block sucks!) IDunnoMyName, (Thanks for your patience with me!) , (Sure! –Drags into virtual world to kill Pitch!-) Silverstream91, Love-kills-quickly, (Hmmm…does the electric chair seem like a possibility?) FangirlAllTheWay, (Yep! Sad right? X( ) Fabkilljoyxo, (Hmmm…even the name Pitch Jr. Sounds evil.) Xkrew01, Guest, (I'm sorry if it seemed like I was using it like a tool. X(. Plzzzz forgive me if you're mad. And it's fine. EVERYONE HERE HAS THERE OWN OPINION! I don't even know if you are reading this.) Guest, (Yeah, but Pitch is an idiot.) Hcsp1, (That's unfortunate. And you are awesome, as always!) Chinaluv, RawrGoLions, (Nah, she's Nancy from Enchanted. Also played by Indina Menzel. ;). Did you see her live performance at the Oscars? Thanks for the pug advice! BTW, what type of dog is Thor and Loki?) Guest, Mel, (Did I make you cry? SO sorrryyyyyy X( ) Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, (Want to kill him with ?) Frozenfanatic45, (Come with , Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus and me to the AU) and Glee131313. (It's your opinion.) **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 37: Diana

"Jack?" Elsa whispered in his ear. She winced as she said it. She checked the clock, 1:30. It was now May. Jack drove her home last night for the whole pregnancy thing. Even if the baby, (it was determined it was a girl.) was due in June. True to his word, Jack stayed with Elsa. Same with all her friends, which now included Serena and Darien. Jack promised he would drive here every night from college to check on Elsa. She told him she was fine, but he didn't listen to her. He fell asleep on Elsa's bed last night when he was holding her though.

Jack's eyes shot wide open, like he was expecting someone. "What?" He asked, shooting upright. His arm was still around Elsa and she groaned when the weight on the bed changed. "Sorry."

"Jack…" Elsa winced again. Her back, legs, and stomach were…contracting? Crap. "I…can you drive me to the hospital?" Elsa flinched when the pain didn't stop. Another wave grappled her body. Jack tossed her a light blue sweater. She barely managed to put it on.

Jack finished pulling on a blue hoodie. "Yeah, sure. Here, let me help you up," Jack tried to get Elsa to her feet but she fell back on the bed. Elsa's legs were shaking. "Forget about getting dressed, you need to go now, Elsie."

Elsa nodded. "She-Diana, I think she…" Jack had come up with the name. He told Elsa he wanted it to be related to the moon. Elsa wanted the name to be after a princess or queen. Thus the name Diana was born. That wasn't the only thing being born now. Jack's face whitened but he picked Elsa up and walked out to the car.

"Anna…can you get her?" Elsa mumbled.

"Yes," Jack said. He gently lowered her in the car's back seats. "Just let me drive first." Elsa lay down, her body contracting again. Jack drove like a madman, which caused Elsa to feel more pain. Luckily the hospital was only 2 minutes away. Jack braked, causing a loud screechy sound then got into the hospital with Elsa. She was even in more pain…and worse, she knew it was time.

Jack walked up to the lady at the counter. "She's in labour I think," He said. The women looked at Elsa.

"Follow me," She said, walking out from behind the desk with a clipboard. "I'm going to ask a few questions."

"Are you the father?" She asked.

"No. I'm just her boyfriend…she got raped," Jack said looking down at Elsa's pale face.

"When was the baby due?"

"Dian-she was due June."

"She's premature then," The women said. A more worried tone was in her voice.

"Yes."

"Well that's not good." Before Jack could ask what she meant by that, the women took Elsa from Jack's arms. He also grabbed her back. He hated seeing Elsa like this.

"You have to wait here," The woman said. She gestured at the seats next to the wall. "Take a seat." Then she left, Elsa with her behind a green door. Jack stood there, staring at the place he last saw Elsa. Then he remembered: Anna. He forgot his phone, but he slept in his morning clothes. Whatever. He could borrow a phone. Jack walked around a bit, -taking careful note on how to get back- until he found a wall phone.

He dialed. _678-904-7491. _Anna pick up. After about 7 rings, Anna picked up.

"Hello?" She said drowsily.

"Anna, this is Jack. I think Elsa's in labour," Jack said hurriedly.

That caught Anna's attention. "What? We're coming over! Kristoff wake up!" Then she hung up. Jack made his way to the doors. He flinched when he heard Elsa scream. It was muffled behind the walls, but that didn't deny the existence of it. Jack almost ran through the door. He didn't. He sat there waiting, head in hands.

One minute…

Two minutes… Ignore the screams.

Five minutes….C'mon Jack hold it together. Ignore the screams.

Ten minutes….

Fifteen….

Thirty…

Crap. Anna and Kristoff were here. Two hours and thirty minutes had passed by. Anna gave Jack a cup of hot chocolate. He drained it slowly. Kristoff was holding Anna. Her face was filled with fear.

Another hour. Anna's face was in Kristoff's chest, one of his hands stroking her hair. What was happening in there?

Three more hours. Jack was glued in that position, his body was stiff, still holding the empty cup. Anna tried to get him to move around. He didn't. It was now 7:38. Anna was now crying. Ten minutes later, a doctor came out.

"Relationship to patient?" He asked Anna and Kristoff.

"Sister," Anna said.

"Ann-the sister's boyfriend," Kristoff said. The doctor walked over to the three.

"The baby was alive for two minutes," He said. Jack stood up quickly, causing his muscles to scream in pain.

"What?" He said with disbelief.

"She's dead," The doctor said. "I'm sorry for your loss." He left. Jack rushed the cup. Six hours and forty-nine minutes of Elsa in there…for two minutes of life. Anna had fallen backwards, Kristoff caught her, his face ashen. Jack still couldn't believe it. He turned to Anna.

"I…I need to go to the barroom," He said. When he got there, Jack began to cry. Not hot, burning tears. Numb ones. Slowly a sense of unfairness grew in him. Jack couldn't help it. He screamed and punched the mirror. Blood dripped down his hand, going down to his wrist. He washed his hands, then opened a first-aid-kit in the bathroom. He slammed down the top. Useless. Hand stinging, Jack left.

When he got there, Elsa was there. Shaking and leaning next to Anna. She was crying her heart out. Jack took Kristoff's place and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was hollow, empty, with the tiniest trace of anger from what happened in the bathroom.

Elsa looked at Jack. "No. I had her Jack! I had Diana! This was all my fault! I let her…. I let her slip away…Oh my god Jack," She melted in him. He noticed she was shivering and pulled his sweatshirt off and put it on her, over the sweater. Anna was patting Elsa's shoulder, Kristoff told her to leave them alone. The two went to talk to the doctor.

"Shhhh….It's not your fault. It's not your fault Elsie, don't worry," Jack's voice cracked at the last two sentences. "I'm here. I'm here."

**Noooo…I could barely write this chapter! X( X( X( X( X(. To cheer you guys up, I'm getting one pug at the end of spring break. (Light brown.) Any name suggestions? As always, stay hilarious and awesome.**


	39. Roses for Diana

**Hello! I still don't know what to name my dog. It's a boy. Crepes to FangirlAlltheway, (Can't say I do.) Lovinglovexx, Guest, (Thanks. I actually did a lot.) Hcsp1, (OMG, did I make you cry?) Frozenfanatic45, (I like Luna and Orion, thanks ;) ) SilverStream91, , (Gives hug.) Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, RawrGoLions, Chinaluv, Glitterblossom, (I've always been a dog person!) IDunnoMyName, (I'll give you a mental picture of Diana all grown up in this chapter. ;) ) Cristalshary, XxBlackRoseWitch378xX, Jatskigirl, Guest, (I don't think I'm going to use the secondlast name.) F1am3tta, (Yeah. BTW, Me: Hey Jack! Jack: What? Me: You're not being a jerk! Jack: WTF? Who is this?) KitKat1225, (Nutella cake sounds SO good!) Potato Happiness, (It would be cute, but I'm getting a boy.) , Elsaba, (She does deserve something good!) Bellabear1, (Mr. Sprinkles…sounds cool. And Thanks!) Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. 3 3**

Chapter 38: Roses for Diana

Elsa put one hand on her window. There was a balcony to every room, and Elsa was considering to go out. But she stayed in. Because Anna was out there, planting roses for Diana, and she didn't want Anna to see her face. The window was cold, even in the middle of spring. Elsa put another hand on the window, despite the fact that it was leeching her body heat. She leaned her forehead on the glass now. Elsa hoped it would numb her. _Please._ There was a knock on her door. Probably Jack. He didn't care that he was missing school, and he was knocking constantly. Elsa walked slowly to the door. She knocked one time back. That meant she wanted to be alone. It had been three days and Elsa's voice was dry. It felt like she couldn't talk at all. She slipped under the covers of her bed. Sleep was the only thing that helped now. It helped her forget her hardships for a while. Closing her eyes, Elsa hugged herself until she fell asleep.

Her dreams in the past few days were non-existent. But not today. Elsa was in a…castle of ice? She saw herself walking back and forth mumbling:

"Conceal, don't feel," The room was tinged red, and icicles were pointing at Elsa. Elsa backed up. She didn't want to see this. Then a white mist covered her eyes and the dream shifted. What Elsa saw next made her wish she was back at the ice room. It was Diana…but grown up. Elsa knew it. Her daughter had her blue eyes and pale skin. Her choppy hair was black with dark pink streaks. Elsa put a hand over her mouth.

"Di-diana?" She whispered.

"Mom?" Diana's eyes widened. "I thought you were dead!"

Elsa supressed a sob. "No…you were the one that died."

Diana's eyes widened. "What? No. See, the doctors let me have your snowflake necklace." She tugged at the silver chain and offered it to Elsa.

"No…please. Keep it," Elsa put a hand over Diana's and made her clasp the necklace. "I thought I lost you, Diana."

"Call me Di, that's what Vanellope calls me," Diana said.

Panic flared up in Elsa. Vanellope Von Schweetz died two years ago. "She's dead though," Elsa said.

"No!" Diana's voice grew almost aggressive. "You're the one dead! Not me! You're probably trying to kill me so I can stay with you!" Elsa folded her arms and backed away.

"No. No. No, Diana. I would never do that, I'm your mother," Elsa knew she was about to cry.

"Leave me alone!" Diana screamed. White mist was swirling around Diana, barely touching her.

"Diana, please. I can help!" Elsa tried to take Diana's hand. It went through. Elsa couldn't lose Diana again. Her eyes were filling with tears. Diana was walking away.

"Diana, no! Please, Diana! Come back!" Elsa tried to run to her daughter, but her parents appeared in front of her, blocking her.

"Elsa you need to go now!" Mr. Winters said. "If you bring her to your world, you'll die!"

"No, I don't care. Diana!" Elsa screamed trying to look past her parents. Diana was standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Let her go, Elsa," Mr. Winters said. Elsa tried to push past her mom, but Mrs. Winters held her daughter back. The cliff edge was crumbling.

"Mom, let go! Mom, she's going to fall! Mom, please!" More tears.

"Really Elsa, you're acting like a child," Mrs. Winters said. She pushed Elsa to the ground, far away from Diana. Diana was trying to run, but the ground was cracking around her.

"Mom! Dad! Go away," Elsa pushed her parents. "I hate you!" She screamed. Her parents gave her a hurt look and disappeared. Elsa was running towards her daughter as fast as she could. As she got closer, Elsa's strength was fading. Someone grabbed her. It was Jack.

"Don't go Elsa!" He said. "You'll die!"

"Would Diana live?" Elsa asked.

Jack hesitated. "Yes."

Elsa wrestled Jack away. "Then I'm going." She was almost here. Diana was holding on barely. There were shadows pulling her down.

"Mom!" Diana screamed.

"Di!" Elsa reached out her hand. But she couldn't touch Diana. It was like there was a barrier between them. Diana slipped.

"No!" Elsa screamed.

"Mom!" Diana looked so betrayed it cut her to the bone.

Elsa woke up sweaty, screaming Diana's name. Jack ran in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone concerned.

"Nothing. It was just that I saw her. Diana," Elsa looked at him. "Can you stay here? I'm afraid to fall asleep again."

Jack nodded and closed the door. He put an arm around Elsa.

"Thanks," She said; turning away from him. Elsa still couldn't believe what happened in her dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head. "It was just a dream."

"Are you sure?" Jack's voice was troubled. Elsa frowned slightly at that. She spun to face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Jack looked like he was about to say something, but he shook his head. Elsa scooted a tiny bit closer to him.

"Just some things on my mind," Jack said. Elsa untangled herself from him and sat on the edge of her bed. It was getting too warm. Jack sat next to her, watching Elsa's every little action.

Elsa placed her forearms on her legs. "Like what?"

"Stuff I want to say. But there's never a right time to say it," Jack said. Elsa looked at him. His eyebrows were knit together.

"Well, just say it right now. I won't judge you," Elsa prompted. Jack stood up and faced her. His hands were on Elsa's shoulders. Elsa felt her face flush, but she smiled at Jack.

"I don't know how to say this. Elsa…I was in love with you ever since Grade 11. I still do. Everything you do Elsa, the tiniest thing, it makes me sink in deeper. I think I'm a hopeless case. Elsa, I love you," Jack said. Elsa felt confused. Wait he loved her? After everything she did, and everything that happened. He still did? Tears fell from Elsa's eyes. She stood up and kissed him. Soft gentle. Her tears were falling on their lips. The two broke apart for air.

"I love you too," Elsa said. Then she remembered about Diana. She looked down, guilty from kissing and laughing after her daughter died.

"What's wrong?" Jack put a hand under Elsa's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Well. Insert Elsa's dream here. I feel so guilty Jack. What should I do?" Elsa hugged him, her face was pressed against his chest. Jack kissed the top of her forehead.

"Do you think that Diana would want you like this?" Jack asked softly.

"No," Elsa said.

"Then cherish her memory by living life for her. Enjoy it. So you can make up for the little time she had," Jack said, his voice muffled by Elsa's hair. Elsa smiled and kissed him again.

"Thanks," Their hands interlaced. "C'mon lets help Anna with the roses."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, stay awesome and hilarious! ;)**


	40. The Benefits of Lemonade

**Okay, I can hear you all asking me why I haven't updated soon. Sorry, but I've been pressured to study…all day. Because now my mom says I have to get in honors with distinction, to get a dog this term, and term 2 ends on Thursday! But without further distractions, let's go!**

**Funnel cakes to: Jules15, (I'll try to make a happy ending. I 3 Jelsa. And I'm so sorry I made you cry, please, take a funnel cake!) RawrGoLions, (101.7! Hope you get better, and if you are still sick, maybe watch a pewds marathon. 'Cause ain't no party like a Pewdiepie party! *Batman voice* Swear to me!) Unicorns, (Dang! That's clever. Thanks for the info, I might use it! ;). And I'm SO sorry about Vanellope.) Frozenfanatic45, (This is like a roller coaster. Up=happy. Down=feels.) Chinaluv, LilMate, (No, it's fine.) Elsaba, (I'm sorry you had to wait for so long.) KitKat1225, (I can relate. And Nutella is delish! Want some?) , (I always imagined Diana would be kind of like Vanellope.) Hcsp1, (The dream was a mindfuck. I also cannot think of a better term for it. I'm a sucker for almost everything!) CFMRDP, (Thanks for the advice!) Glitterblossom, PomPomPop, Potato Happiness, (It was confusing. Even for me!) Vannaluv, (Awwww, poodles. I think your mother might be right!) Doggielover, (Will do!) C, (Maybe…maybe…) Sportygirl890, BlairFawn, Zizelsa, (Even I want it!) Kitty1919, Person1085, (Aw, thanks!) Silvermanna, Brittwall333, and Silverstream91.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. 3 3 BTW, TOO ANY OTHER JELSA FANS, I MADE A ONE-SHOT OF JELSA MEETS THE GUARDIANS. CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT. ;)**

Chapter 39: Benefits of Lemonade.

Anna took a sip of lemonade. She came inside for a quick drink, right before the doorbell rang.

"Hello Cubert," Anna heard Kai at the front door. When Kai walked in with the mail, Anna just thought it was bills. But one was addressed to Elsa. Hmmm…Elsa wouldn't mind if Anna peeked, right? After all they were sisters.

"I'll take it Kai," Anna opened it carefully, trying to hide evidence she did open it. Her eyes narrowed even deeper as she went through the letter.

_Dear Ms. Winters,_

_The jury had another meeting yesterday regarding the accomplices of Norman Rich Black. The court has now found evidence that Norman deceived them and blackmailed them to doing his command. The people he was blackmailing have now left the court and will still be attending Arendelle University._

_Signed: _

_Judge Nancy_

Anna scowled. Vanessa, Jafar, Hook, Hans and others free? What was the court thinking? Anna didn't want to show it to Elsa, especially since Elsa was starting to feel happier today. Anna bit her lip, making a quick decision. Finally, she ran to her room, and threw the letter in her drawers. Then she ran out to the garden. Anna knew she had to show Elsa since they were going back to school tomorrow, but maybe later tonight.

"You okay? Looks like you were running," Kristoff commented to Anna, smiling at her. Anna leaned against his chest.

"Had to get to the lemonade," Anna lied. At least it was believable. Kristoff leaned in and kissed Anna.

"Yeah, I can taste the lemonade," He said, blushing slightly. Kristoff may not have been an experienced joker like Jack, but that made Anna attracted to Kristoff.

"Hey lovebirds!" Elsa called to Anna and Kristoff. "Are you going to help us?" Anna grabbed the seeds for white roses, and Kristoff grabbed a trowel. Anna noticed her face was slightly warm.

"We're helping now," Anna replied. She sprinkled seeds into holes, until she felt something cold dripping down her neck. Water. Anna spun around, expecting rain. It was Jack, not paying attention and _staring_ at Elsa. Anna rolled her eyes. Elsa had no idea what was happening, she didn't even know the way Jack was staring at her. Anna ducked under Jack's arm and went to grab her phone. Picture time! Anna took a picture without Jack noticing. Now for her revenge…Kristoff came by with a watering can.

"For you," He did a fake bow. Anna laughed.

"How do you know me so well?" She asked.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well what sort of boyfriend would I be, if I didn't know my amazing girlfriend that good? I mean well!" Anna laughed a kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders. Kristoff just smiled and handed Anna the watering can. Anna snuck up on Jack. 3…2…1…

"Drip, drip, drop Frost!" Anna yelled as she dumped the watering can's contents over her neighbor's head. Jack flinched. "That teaches you to pay attention!" Anna yelled. Jack looked at his watering can.

"Shhhh!" He gestured at Elsa. Elsa's back was to them. Anna nodded. Her sister had to have some fun.

"Kristoff! Can you film this?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded, the corners of his mouth tugging upward.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna yelled. Elsa stood up, and Jack got her…right on the butt.

"Holy crap Jack!" Elsa ran off. The three stood there.

"Did she-?" Jack started.

"Leave? Yeah," Anna said. Awkward silence.

Then Jack yelled: "That's freezing, women!" Elsa stood behind him with the hose. Kristoff scooped Anna up and began running. The jet of water missed him.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked. Kristoff didn't answer, he ran inside the house and let Anna down. Anna looked at him, confused. Kristoff then opened the fridge door, grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and ran out.

"Kristoff, that lemonade's awfully sticky," Anna told him.

"I know!" He ran over to Jack and dumped some on his friend's head.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell?" He called after them. Jack began chasing them. Kristoff threw Anna into a soft patch of grass, and Anna saw her boyfriend run straight towards the hose. Elsa was too startled to shoot, and Kristoff dumped lemonade on her too. He then jumped out of the way, and Jack hit Elsa. Anna went next to Kristoff and nudged him gently.

"Look who's playing matchmaker!" She said laughing. Kristoff blushed. Anna looked at her sister. Jack and Elsa had kissed and now their lips were kind of stuck together. Anna laughed.

**Line Break**

Elsa finally got the lemonade out of her hair! Jack had showered before her, and bet her five bucks and a kiss she couldn't get it out of her hair. Elsa smirked slightly. She went into her room and found Jack packing for her. She slammed the door shut. Not because she and Jack were going to do anything, but because Elsa slept with her door closed and it was 10:29.

"Hey Jack," Elsa lay down on the bed, her face hanging off it so it was only inches their faces were apart.

Jack pretended to sigh. "You got the lemonade out of your hair, huh?" Elsa didn't have to answer. Jack rolled his eyes. And Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I swear you're hair's magic. Why did I bet against it?" Jack plopped down next to Elsa. "Since it was unfair, I'm taking the five dollars part back." Elsa turned on her side to face him.

"You knew I was going to get the lemonade out of my hair, didn't you?" She asked. Jack didn't say anything, but instead he put a hand under Elsa's chin. Elsa swore her heart was beating faster.

"Yeah," Jack kissed her. Elsa kissed back. She didn't want this to stop, not ever. Jack's face was closer to hers now. Elsa leaned in for another. But this one was different, his tongue brushed her lips ever so slightly…Elsa smirked inside her head. She wasn't going to be won over that easy. She didn't permit entrance. Jack pushed harder now, but Elsa still wouldn't let him. Finally-when Jack seemed like he was going to give up- Elsa let him. She wanted more. A peculiar feeling was rising in her chest. At first it felt strange and alien to Elsa, but she began to relax. Jack rolled over and pinned her to the bed. Elsa broke apart.

"That's how it is?" She said as clearly as she could.

Jack grinned. "You could say that." Elsa put her hands in Jack's hair when he kissed her again. Jack moved down to Elsa's neck, and Elsa closed her eyes lightly, savouring the moment. She sat up, placing herself on Jack's lap. They had one more kiss before Anna opened the door. Elsa pushed herself off Jack, her face bright red. Jack looked oddly flushed and uncomfortable. Anna looked as mortified as Elsa.

"Um…sorry…here…" Anna put a letter on Elsa's dresser before leaving. Jack groaned.

"She had to open the door at that time," He got himself ready for bed.

"Well…I wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't come," Elsa said honestly. Jack grinned.

"Don't worry Elsie, I would have used protection," Jack winked and yawned.

Elsa knew that was meant to bug her. Elsa pushed him off her bed. "You better would have! Now c'mon lets go to sleep. I'll read the letter tomorrow." The two curled up beside each other, and Elsa was wondering. What would have happened if Anna came five minutes later?

**Did you guys think I was going to make them frick-frack? Well, sorry if I disappointed you. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and stay hilarious and awesome! ;).**


	41. Hell

**Hmmm….how say about chocolate, croissants and bacon today? After all, man cannot live on one type of food! So….chocolate, croissants and bacon to:**

**RawrGoLions, (Awww, thanks! Go Canada! And I have read Warriors books! And Mr. Chair betrayed Pewdiepie in one Amnesia. , (I love Sailor Moon. ;).) UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Frozen fan2014, CFMRDP, (Hmmm…Idk if I should make Jack and Elsa frick-frack. IDK yet. And nothing much. ;).) Potato Happiness, (I'm going to hand out Irish Candy and Chocolate coins on St. Patties!) Frozenfanatic45, (Horrible….And yeah. I though I needed a nice chapter. ;).) FrozenWinterFrost, Guest, (Perhaps…-strokes chin- perhaps….) Owlhead29, Chinaluv, (;).) You are my Math, (Does that mean I'm a nuisance. Or do you love Math?) Glitterblossom, (Aw shucks. Thanks!) Anisnazhifa, , (We all love Elsa. Vomit….why?) Jules15, (Pitch is the only one getting punished. And did you like the bacon?) Silverstream91, (Thanks!) Unicorns, (Thanks!) Hcsp1, (I'm not actually sure how long this is going to be! And which one is 700 chapters!? I love reading! And thanks! Oh well, Anna has bad timing! You need to dump lemonade on someone? OMG, that sounds so fun! And don't bet on it!)and Lilmate. (Why? Because of Anna?) ****WARNING: ****There is a frick-frack reference in this chapter. Not saying by who though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, Brave and all those other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks!**

Chapter 40: Hell

Black hair. Blue eyes. Pink streaks and pale skin. Thin eyebrows and a smirk. Elsa could see it in her mind. It was a long ride and Elsa decided to get closure from drawing her daughter. No one except Anna and Jack knew that Elsa could draw. Not like Rapunzel, but then again, no one was as good as Rapunzel. That's why Elsa didn't draw in front of the gang. But she knew she could draw Diana. Maybe because it was a feeling, or because she was Elsa's daughter. Elsa touched the pencil lightly to the side of the page. Eyes. Elsa drew the iris. Diana's eyes were happy, determined, and full of spirit. It almost made Elsa cry drawing them. Next the eyelashes. Jack was driving net to her, he didn't notice she was drawing. Elsa couldn't blame him. It was 5:00AM and he barely had coffee. Anna and Kristoff were sound asleep in the back seats, Anna was leaning against Kristoff. Elsa took a drink of coffee they picked up at 3:00AM. She drew eyelashes, dark for mascara. When Elsa finished drawing the eye she looked at it critically. Wow…maybe Diana would be as good if Rapunzel drew it, Elsa smiled. Maybe now she could draw something else good, after Diana. Elsa took a blue pencil crayon, a grey, and a green. A lot of colours were in eyes.

"What are you drawing?" Jack asked. He even sounded tired.

Elsa looked up at him. "Diana," She admitted. "Do you want me to drive? I can draw later." Elsa put the green on lightly. First layer, second, third and fourth. Green, blue, grey and blue again. Jack looked at her. Then looked at her drawing.

"Keep drawing Elsa," He said yawning. Elsa touched him lightly on the arm.

"Jack," She said.

"Fine!" He tried to sound angry but his eyes lit up with relief. Elsa grinned. They shared a kiss: short and sweet. Elsa and Jack switched places silently, (Not to wake up the sleeping couple in the back.) and Jack fell asleep the moment Elsa started the car.

**Line Break**

"Crap!" Elsa was running through the school's halls, dropping a few papers and stopping to pick them up. She was late to business with Prof. Weselton, and she had a bunch of homework to do. To top it off, she was late to every class today trying to catch up with Merida and Punzie. She ran in, just as Professor Weaselton was about to make a demonstration about how the stocks gradually change and fall.

"Ah, Elsa, come in and help me with my presentation!" The professor smiled, showing his teeth, stained yellow from coffee. Elsa shuddered. Jack was in the back row and was shooting daggers at Professor Weaselton out of his eyes. Elsa looked at Jack, then Professor Weselton.

"Oh, okay," Her voice sounded cautious. She dropped her bag in the seat in front of Jack, (There was no more space left.) and walked to the front of the room. Weaselton knelt and touched her feet.

"Now, this is when the stock is at its lowest. -5.81% is the worst one right now. But if we go up…." He was now at Elsa's knees. Elsa was tense. She wasn't really listening, instead she was watching the lust fill in her professor's eyes. He was now at her stomach. Elsa closed her eyes. Oh god no…His hands were on her breasts now. Elsa spun away from him. But Weaselton caught her wrists.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Fury broke out. Elsa twisted Weaselton's wrists and got her own free.

Her voice was low and hot. Her words were like venom. "_What's wrong? _What the hell is wrong with you? I just admitted I got raped and now you're touching me! And don't say you weren't watching that trial. You've been keeping an eye on me ever since the beginning of the school year! And you say: What's wrong?" Elsa stormed to her seat, grabbed her bag and made as to leave. She passed by Jack who was going to Weaselton. She only stopped to grab his arm and tell him not to beat up the Professor. Then she opened the door.

"Oh please Mrs. Winters. Once you've had me, you won't get enough," Elsa heard Weaselton hiss. Sick, she slammed the door. She gritted her teeth: _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ Normally Elsa would just accept that it was going to be a bad day, but she had way too many bad days. Elsa decided to ask Jack the homework later, and just to go to her dorm to study. When she walked in however, she saw Vanessa and a guy completely naked on Vanessa's bed kissing. Great. She forgot she had to sleep in the same room as Vanessa. Trying to ignore them, Elsa went on her bed and turned her back on them. First: She had to study those key facts about Taylor Swift and how she got famous and what her song rhythms were like. Then she had to do that on Imagine Dragons, Of Monsters and Men, Eminem, Chris Brown and Lady Gaga. * She also had to write how fame changed Justin Bieber. ** Elsa started typing on her laptop the things she needed to know about getting famous. Meanwhile, Vanessa and that guy-she called him Gaston- were finishing up. When Gaston put on his shirt and pants and left, Vanessa sat next to Elsa.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, saving her document just in case.

"Message from Pitch. He wants me to deliver it to you," Vanessa rolled her eyes. Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" She asked, shooting Vanessa a glare.

"That he's sorry. And that he knows you will forgive him," Vanessa shrugged. She didn't seem to notice she was only wearing a bra and a mini skirt. An old feeling of resentment worked its way through Elsa's veins again. Elsa decided to stay calm for now.

She started as calm, then angry, "Sorry? And that's going to fix what he did to me? The rape? The miscarriage? Well you can tell him to fuck off! He almost ruined my life!" Elsa and Vanessa stood up. Vanessa smirked and left. When she did leave, Elsa fell back against her bed. She touched her face; it was wet. Elsa hugged herself. How mean was she becoming? Or did Vanessa deserve that? The more Elsa thought about it, the more uneasy she got. In fact, Jack found her lying on the bed like that 10 minutes later. He got her to talk about it. He stayed with her for the night, and it wasn't until 1AM that Elsa said what she wanted to say.

"I think I'm going to hell," Elsa whispered. Jack stirred and kissed the top of her head.

"You're not going to hell Elsie," He said. ***

Elsa put her face in his hoodie. "Then why does it get worse every day?"

"You mean me?" Jack looked down at Elsa's petite frame.

"No," Elsa managed a quiet laugh. "Never. Or not yet." Jack rocked her back and forth. Before she fell asleep, he said it again, just in case.

"You're not going to hell…"

**Like it? Not like it? Now….**

***Not saying I like all those artists. But I like some. You can guess which ones.**

****No disrespect for JB fans.**

*****From "The Book Thief." The book was way better than the movie.**

**As always, stay hilarious and awesome! ;). 3**


	42. Moon River

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a while so thanks for bearing with me. I'm also hungry, so today is Pecan Pie, Mint candies, Apple tacos and biscuits!**

**FrozenWinterFrost, Pandas01, Bleep Bloop1, Moons Guardian, (Maybe….Maybe) Static1218, CamileNeumann, OoPopcAnDY, (Aw, I feel so touched!) RawrGoLions, (OMG, GOOD LUCK! ;). WHAT COMPETITION IS IT?) FrostedCupquake, 7upvodka, SofiaDelPilar, JelsaShipper, Potato Happiness, (IKR! 3 Canada, especially because winter's thawing!) Hellokittylover, (Thanks! XD. And I love food! Thanks!) YasaKun, Nyc4me, Lookingthroughafrostedwindow, Bookworm, (Awesome! Mines on October 22, so kind of far from yours!) Samanthafun4, Ourlifesmistakes, Frozenfanatic45, (It would ruin it, thanks.) Chinaluv, CFMRDP, (Thanks! And thanks for being fine with either option!) Guest, (Hope you get better! And Imagine Dragons rock! Sure!) Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, (I know. I hate it. , Shashoom, Davidholguin2, (Thanks!) Frosty Jack, Hcsp1, (Ewww, I hate how that happens around the world and there's nothing we could really do about it. I used to be obsessed with Sonic!) Shimmer Shine, (Yes, you have my permission JUST to hit him. And Elsa don't really care about Vanessa!) And LilMate. (Oh, okay.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Rise of the Dragons, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. SHOULD HAVE SAID THIS EARLIER, BUT MERIDA MADE THE ARCHERY TEAM!**

Chapter 41: Moon River

Elsa was already almost her essay for business. She was just editing it when there was a knock on her door. She didn't have class this morning so she was in ratty pajama shorts and Jack's blue hoodie when she was shivering in his arms last night. She let that memory sink in a little deeper before opening the door. To her surprise it was Flynn. He was scratching his head sheepishly.

"Flynn? Why are you here?" Elsa asked. She pushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, I wanted to ask for some help for buying Rapunzel a gift. I want to apologize for making out with V- you know," Elsa always thought Flynn was the kind of guy who could take whatever life threw at him. Apparently not.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me change," Elsa let him in, grabbed a bundle of clothes and went to the bathroom. She had on a tank top with Jack's hoodie over it and a high waisted blue skirt with black leggings under it. She managed to put her tangled hair into a high ponytail and went out to talk to Flynn.

"How much do you have on you?" She asked. Then Elsa realized he was looking at Jack's hoodie. "It's not what you think." She said blushing.

"Good. And not that much," Flynn said.

"Then I'll buy," Elsa said. "After all, she has been mad for a long time." She cut off Flynn's protests. "Rider, my parents were multi-millionaires. It's on me." Elsa grabbed her wallet and followed Flynn to his car. She saw Jack on the way there, but just winked at him.

"Where do we go?" Flynn asked.

"Just drive, I'll tell you when to stop," Elsa said. She checked how much she had. $_250. _Not bad, not bad at all.

"Stop!" Elsa declared when she saw the right store. She dragged Flynn in. He raised an eyebrow.

"A pet store?" He asked. "Really?"

"Who's the one that asked for help?" Elsa countered. Flynn sighed. "What does Punzie like?" Elsa smiled when she saw the little dachshund puppies playing with each other.

"Art," Flynn said. "And music….and chocolate, and guitar and…."

"Yeah, yeah. How about something that can change colours?" Elsa asked passing by the birds.

"Sure?" Flynn sounded uncertain.

"Okay then….a chameleon," Elsalooked at them. "Choose one!" She prompted Flynn. He hesitated before looking at them. When he was in front of one that was $110, it gave him the stink-eye.

"Oh, that's perfect," Elsa grinned. "He hates you like Punzie." Flynn sighed before agreeing.

**Line Break**

Jack was waiting for Elsa impatiently. He could wait 15 minutes. Just not 30. She was probably helping Flynn still. He couldn't get over the difference over Elsa's first day in grade 10 and now. Before everyone didn't really care about her. AT all.

_Flashback_

Jack was a nice guy, so he decided to take Elsa to school for orientation. He already had his a year ago, but he decided to tag along with Elsa so she wouldn't be alone. All of her other middle school friends were going to different high schools. Elsa had her hair down to hide her face and she was wearing clothes to hide her figure. She wasn't wearing make-up either but she looked fine to Jack. Actually….he was starting to feel something else for Elsa.

At the front doors, a big group of future grade 10's were doing stuff. Mr. Mickey hadn't opened the doors yet. As soon as the regular high school bullies saw Elsa their eyes lit up.

"Hey Elsa! Bleached your hair again, huh?" Clayton yelled.

A girl named Chel snickered. "No. She's just so cold the colour drained out of her!" Jack felt Elsa tense beside him, but she walked calmly, her head determinedly down. Jack himself though was filling up with anger. He grabbed Elsa's arm, causing her to spin around and face him.

"You can't let them say that," Jack said.

Elsa pulled away. "I can Jack. It's fine. I'm used to it."

Jack couldn't believe it. "_Used to it?_ You're used to the shit they say?" Elsa didn't say anything. "You should do something about it!" Jack insisted. Elsa pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, instead it fell forward again.

"Can you just go Jack?" Her voice broke. Jack felt blindsided, confused. He was supposed to stay with her.

"Els-"

"Enough. Just go…please," Elsa looked up to face him and Jack saw all the emotions in her eyes: Anger, pain, fear, sadness.

"Okay….."

_End Flashback_

"Hey Jack!" Elsa ran towards him, her face smiling but her eyes saying something else. "Sorry if I kept you waiting!" Jack shook his head.

"What did you get with Flynn?" Jack tried to keep his voice casual. He probably failed at that, and judging by Elsa's face he did.

She swatted his arm lightly. "A gift for Punzie. A chameleon named Pascal." Jack tried to hide his grin. Just a gift, he should have guessed. Elsa smirked at him. "What are you smiling about?" She teased. Jack just winked at her. His hand found hers and together they walked to the archery range. Both promised they would cheer Merida on during the competition.

Merida took a deep breath to calm down. Vanessa was getting on her nerves, and that was the last thing she needed for competition. Vanessa was blowing kisses at Hiccup, and glancing at Merida every few seconds. Merida gritted her teeth and shot the arrow she was holding up. Two inches above bulls-eye. Merida sighed. This was a competition for gold, she needed to do better. Elsa and Jack passed by waving at her. Merida nodded at them and drew back another arrow. Bulls-eye. Her dad laughed and called everyone over.

"All right, now everyone, the competition is starting in a minute and is everyone ready?" He said. Everyone nodded and went to the bench. First was Shang against a girl with mousey brown hair. Shang beat her easily. Tiana lost to a girl with big eyes. Melody also lost to a boy with short blonde hair. The other team was really good. Merida realized her palm was sweaty and wiped it on her pants. Vanessa noticed and wrinkled her nose.

"Let me show you how a real lady shoots," She said with her nose in the air. Merida rolled her eyes and muttered snob under her breath. Vanessa took the arrow and shot. Her arrow didn't even hit the target. Half-way past her bow, Vanessa messed up her aim by batting her eyelashes at Hiccup. The little guy she was against got a bulls-eye. Merida was next, she was against a girl. A girl from her and Hiccup's past….Astrid. Astrid smiled at Merida and caught eye contact with Hiccup. Merida didn't really want to beat her friend…but she had to. Right? Plus Astrid used to make Hiccup's life a lot happier, so Merida owed her that…right? Then she realized Astrid would smack her in the head for thinking that.

Merida managed a small smile back at Astrid, the two girls drew, aimed, and fired. Both got bulls-eye. Again. Bulls-eye again. Merida almost missed bulls-eye. God, her hands were shaking. _Relax, aim, fire._ Merida rolled back her sore shoulders and drew another arrow. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Then she released the arrow. It flew, straight towards the bulls-eye. Merida smiled and looked at Astrid. Her arrow was right outside of bulls-eye. Merida turned to look at the stands and saw Hiccup smiling at her. She did it. She actually beat Astrid. Merida had tried and tried to beat the blonde, and she finally had. Merida laughed and went back to the bench.

**Line Break**

"So have you heard?" Anna asked Kristoff. The two were licking ice creams. Kristoff frowned.

"Depends on what you're talking about," He put an arm around Anna.

Anna smiled a smile that would have lit up the whole sky. "Hiccup FINALLY asked Merida out for a date!" Anna was ecstatic. "A DATE!" Anna was gripping on her cone so had it almost shattered, and the mint chocolate scoop fell with a splat on the ground.

"Here, have mine," Kristoff offered his rocky road. Anna kissed him on the cheek and said:

"We'll share!"

Kristoff mumbled under his breath: "Not the worst idea I've ever heard…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**Line Break**

Elsa couldn't wait to show Punzie her drawing of Diana, maybe she could learn a few tips. Elsa hugged her sketchbook close to her chest and ran into her room without knocking. (After all, it is Elsa's room too.) What she did find though made her wish she knocked. Punzie and Flynn were making out on Punzie's bed, and Flynn was shirtless. Elsa backed out quietly, but Punzie saw her. Her face bright red, she jumped out of the bed.

"Hi Elsa! What's up?" She asked, using her long hair to hide her face. Elsa put the sketchbook face down on the nightstand. Punzie's chameleon was curled up on it and Elsa didn't want to wake him up so she threw it on her bed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to sh-never mind. I'll come back at another time," Elsa left the room as fast as she could. She was still confused over what she had just saw. She had no idea what to do though, so she ended up going to Jack's room. He was yelling at someone in there though. Who? Elsa weighed her options and decided to come in. Jack was yelling at Vanessa.

"No! Okay, I don't love you Vanessa! I already told you about-"

"That bitch Elsa? Please you could do way better," Elsa's hands curled into fists. Vanessa tried to grab Jack's body, but he twisted away.

"No. No I think I can't. So just get the hell out," Jack's voice sounded controlled, but Elsa knew him enough to sense that layer of rage underneath it. Vanessa sighed.

"Tell me when you change your mind," She said before stalking out. She bumped into Elsa and dragged her into the hall by the wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" Elsa kicked Vanessa, but her grip was too strong.

Vanessa's voice was very quiet and very angry. "Listen okay, you have it all, and I'm just a depressed girl who has urges for love. So don't look so surprised that I dragged you out here. Now, you're here so I can give you something to think about Elsa," Elsa twisted her wrists free and backed up, but Vanessa kept coming closer.

"Whatever you want Vanes-!" Elsa stiffened in surprise. Vanessa kissed her, on the lips. She broke away laughing. Elsa didn't feel angry, she just felt like the wind was blown out of her. Her eyes narrowed.

"What the heck?" Elsa said as Vanessa walked away. That girl was messed up. Elsa walked in Jack's room to find him listening to the song "Battle Scars."

_I __wish I never looked  
I wish I never touched  
I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that i should forget her_

_I wish you weren't the best  
The best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over (it will never be over)  
Until you tell me its over (until you tell me its over)_

_These battle scars  
Don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars  
Don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle..._

Elsa remembered this song. Jack once sang it to her in exchange for her to sing "Moon River" in "Breakfast at Tiffany's." She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and walked towards Jack who didn't notice her yet. Hopefully he would remember, because all this singing would be for nothing.

_Moon river, wider than a mile__  
__I'm crossing you in style some day__  
__Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker__  
__Wherever you're goin', i'm goin' your way._

Jack sat up and turned off his phone. He grinned.

"Makes me wish I was at a moon river right now. Far less problems there probably than here," He admitted. Elsa nodded and kissed him.

"I've had way too many problems recently," She leaned against him. Jack looked down at her.

"How long until you think you'll get over this year?" He asked. Elsa looked down at her feet.

"I don't know," She pushed back her hair behind her ear. "Maybe I never will. But there's some things I would like to remember this year." Kisses, dates, Anna being happy, lots of new friends…. Jack didn't say anything. And at that time, a boy and a girl rocked back and forth with each other, content with the world after a long time. And maybe the song "Moon River" was heard again. But no one wanted to disturb that boy and girl. No, that afternoon was one of the best. One that the girl would remember 10 years later.

**Guys, I'm thinking this is the second last chapter. So I hope you enjoyed, and please don't hate me for that girl-on-girl kiss. Vanessa's just loco, she isn't actually like that. Hope you guys stay hilarious and awesome!**


	43. Epilogue: 10 Years Later

**So this is it…the epilogue. I've loved writing for you guys, and every review or favourite made me smile. Because this isn't primarily getting reviews. It's getting people to enjoy and have fun. So today, you can anything you want. Whether, lemon meringue pie, waffles, or a mix of potatoes with brownies, I won't judge. So thanks for reading everyone. 3. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Brave and all the other movies in here. Those belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

Epilogue: 10 years later

Elsa offered the red one, but Punzie turned it down. "No thanks, I think I drank too much tonight," Punzie said laughing. "And Flynn's driving. And in no way will I let him drink and drive with Eugene, Callie and Maximus here." The youngest, Eugene clung to his mother. Elsa laughed.

"True," She said. Elsa's appearance didn't change that much. She grew a bit taller, and her hair a tiny bit darker, but that was it. At the second year of college though, Punzie cut her hair and dyed it brown. Still though, Maximus had a vivid gold colour for his hair. Elsa groaned slightly when she got up.

"How's she doing?" Merida asked, helping Elsa, one hand protectively on her growing stomach.

"Fine, she's due in three weeks," Elsa said smiling. Her husband took her hand and led her to the couch. When she wobbled slightly, he supported her.

"Hope you haven't been drinking Elsa. It won't be good for the baby," Jack chided. Merida piped up from the kitchen counter:

"I've been keeping an eye on her. Don't worry, you'd wobble if a baby was kicking at the inside of your stom-Angus! Clyde! Don't play with Elsa's dinner plates!" Merida scolded her twins. Angus had black wild hair and a chubby face. Clyde had Hiccup's nose and eyes. Fraternal twins. Elsa looked at the mischievous boys.

"It's fine Merida, those only cost around $10. Right Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Just don't wreck all of them," Jack said, he smirked at Merida. "Otherwise I'd call you and Hiccup bad parents." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Right. Because we still throw snowballs at each other at the ages of 31 and 33," He said. Flynn laughed.

"Burn!" He said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Touché, but at least we still have fun," He winked at Elsa.

"Yep," Elsa said. "But we're nothing compared to Anna." Anna pretended to pout. Kristoff had to stay in late for work, but Anna was always the life of the party. Same with Alaina, her daughter of 7 years. Elsa was proud of her sister. Anna got a big break playing Becky Thatcher in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer in Broadway. At first, Elsa joined in the Broadway scene. She played Elphaba in Wicked and Maureen Johnsen in Rent. After that, she decided to stay with her family more and work in business. She had actually received a promotion two weeks earlier. Elsa smiled to herself, and she thought about the daughter inside her stomach, and the headstrong girl above her. Elsa saw her in everything, the stars, the flowers, and in Anna. Elsa knew she wouldn't mind if Elsa used her name. She could see her, and Elsa whispered the name of her future daughter.

Diana.

**The End.**

**(Elsa actually gets two daughters later on. Diana and Hailie. They're two years apart, and complete opposites. I'll let you imagine what they look like.)**

**Thank you for everyone who stuck with this story in the End! I'm thinking about making kind of a Jelsa Hogwarts after I finish my Hunger Games story. What do you think? **

**Love-**

**Disneycomicbookfan ;)**


End file.
